Falling In Hate
by cinderella200
Summary: When Hermione is abducted by Lucius Malfoy, Dumbledore enlists the help of an old friend to find her, unaware of the effect she will have on certain dark haired animagus...
1. she arrives

Falling In Hate- By Cinderella 200 

A/N- Ok, a couple of points, first, this is A/U now, cos JK killed… "Sniff"… killed… excuse me for a moment; I still can't believe she did it!! Ok, I'm ok now. Anyway, it's A/U, Padfoot lives! And its set in the summer after fifth year, Harry's staying at 12 Grimmauld Place, and the Orders preparing for the Second war against Voldie. This is my first HP fic, so I'd be really grateful, if you'd R/R. 

Summary- When Dumbledore sends a mysterious woman to the Order Headquarters, she manages to have a profound affect on each and every one of the members. Especially a certain raven haired Animagi…

A young woman stood on the pavement of the road called Grimmauld Place, looking pensive. She glanced down at the paper in her hand, and as she did so, her dark hair fell across her face, hiding her features. She sighed, and tucked her hair behind her ears, revealing a very pretty yet unusual face. Olive skin, with dark eyes, soft cheekbones and tiny petite features, she wouldn't have looked out of place on the front cover of a fashion magazine. However, she was dressed completely ordinarily, in a cream strappy top, and a pair of black jeans. It was a cold night but she hadn't seemed to notice. She had a tiny black handbag on one shoulder, and she rummaged about in it, pulling out what looked like a small silver lighter. The flicked it open, and clicked it several times. Each time she did so, a streetlight went out, until the entire road was in darkness. At this, she placed the lighter away, and looked down at the parchment. She frowned, concentrating, and when she looked back up, there was a door in front of her. She muttered something under her breath, and pushed at the door. It swung open easily, and she took a tentative step inside.

********************************

Harry Potter was sitting in the front room, half asleep, when he heard the creak of the front door. He drew his wand out immediately, and strained his ears, not sure what he was listening for. There was a soft thump, as though someone had dropped something, and he darted out of his chair, and into the hallway, wand at the ready. He found himself looking at a lady bending down to pick up a bag. However innocent it looked, Harry wasn't taking any chances. He knew better than to assume something was innocent just because it appeared so. Five years at Hogwarts had taught him not to take things at face value. " Don't move," he snarled, his heart thumping against his ribs.

" Turn around." The lady made no attempt to turn around and face him. Instead, she whispered softly, "Which one is it?"

" What?" said Harry, completely wrong- footed.

" You said, 'don't move but then you said 'turn around. Which one is it?"

Harry stared. Whoever she was, she seemed completely reasonable, considering she had just broken into his godfather's house. "Turn around," he said finally, clutching his wand tightly. She stood up slowly, and despite himself, Harry relaxed his grip on his wand slightly. She was petite, slim, extremely pretty and looked anything but confrontational. "Who are you?" he asked finally. 

"I've got a note from Dumbledore." She said softly. "That'll explain everything."

She drew out a small roll of parchment from her pocket, and handed it to him. He took it, thoroughly bewildered, and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_ When you receive this letter, I imagine you will be standing in the company of a young lady. Please do not be alarmed. Her name is Anya Williamson. She is an extremely talented Auror, who I have persuaded to join the order. I believe she will be very useful to our cause. I understand this will come as a shock to you, but the whole thing happened rather unexpectedly. Anya herself will explain everything in more detail. However, I must urge you to trust me when I tell you this. Anya is an extremely trustworthy, and slightly unusual woman. Please make her feel at home. She is already familiar with Alastor Moody, but apart from that, the introductions are in your hands. Again, I urge you, do not be alarmed. She is on our side. _

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Prof. A. Dumbledore._

Harry looked up from the parchment at Anya, who looked back at him serenely. 

"Er… do you want something? Like a tea?" he stammered awkwardly, wishing that some of the others were awake.

"Tea would be great thanks." She said smiling, and followed him into the kitchen. After an awkward silence while he made tea, he sat down opposite her on the kitchen table, wondering which of the many questions swimming in his head he should ask first.

"I knew your dad." She said abruptly, and Harry's head snapped up listening intently.

"He was a pen pal of mine when I lived in Egypt. He was a really nice guy. When I moved back here, I met him a couple of times. This was just after he left school. He was really excited about marrying your mum. I remember, before he proposed to her, he dragged me round every jeweler for miles, trying to get the perfect engagement ring. He said he needed a woman's opinion." She smiled to herself. "The ring he got in the end was gorgeous." She stopped talking suddenly, and Harry stared at her. He loved listening to stories about his dad, and though it was a shock that Anya had known him, it was a pleasant one. " Did you ever meet…-" She cut across him, 

" I never met any of your dads mates. He went on about them a lot, and he invited me to the wedding so I could meet them, but I had to go to France, 'cos of work, and I never got to. But he spoke about Sirius Black a lot…-"

" Who are you?" said a voice from the door, and Harry and Anya turned to see the source of the voice. Sirius was leaning against the doorframe, looking questioningly at her.

"This is Anya Williamson," said Harry quickly. "It's alright Sirius, Dumbledore sent her." He held out the letter from Dumbledore and Sirius walked into the kitchen to get it, never taking his eyes off Anya. She looked straight back at him, defiantly, daring him to say something. He took the parchment from Harry, and scanned the letter. Finally, he lowered the parchment and looked at her, his expression softer. Harry noticed his eyes traveled down to her chest. He sat next to Harry, opposite her, and after a short silence, she spoke. 

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Much to Harry's surprise, Sirius bit his lip, as though trying not to laugh. He held out a hand, and she took it, looking as surprised as Harry felt. 

" Sirius Black." He said simply, before bringing her hand up, and kissing it lightly. Harry rolled his eyes. Typical Sirius. The first whiff of a pretty woman, and he's already checking out her cleavage, and trying to charm her. However, Anya looked as though she was flattered, if a little amused.

" You're Sirius Black? James used to talk about you a lot."

"Wait a minute… you were James' pen pal weren't you?" said Sirius startled.

"The one and only." she replied, grinning.

After another hour of talking, Anya announced she was tired, and after Sirius took her to her guest bedroom, she fell asleep quickly, unaware of the amount of interest she would provoke the next morning.

****************************

That morning, Anya woke up, and hopped out of bed quickly. She always had been an early riser, and she wasn't going to let the fact she was in someone else's house stop her.

She went into the landing, and found herself face to face with Sirius Black, looking disheveled in nothing but a towel. She suddenly became overly aware of the fact she was in nothing but a white strappy top and hot pants. Her eyes traveled down to his chest, which was muscular, tanned, and still a little wet. She had to swallow before her throat would let her speak. "Erm…-" He cut her off, looking like he was going to burst out laughing any second. "Sorry! I didn't realize you'd be awake, erm… shower's free, if you… if you want one?" His eyes traveled up, and down, shamelessly checking her out. He didn't think there was anything wrong with this. He didn't see how any red- blooded, straight guy could have a conversation with this woman, while she was wearing hot pants, and not check her out. She was used to this kind of attention, however, under normal circumstances, she would have been furious. However, she didn't seem to mind it when the attention was from Sirius. " Can I please have a towel?" she asked innocently, glancing down at his. He stared, she hadn't seemed like the flirtatious type, and he had always been used to girls falling at his feet when he paid them the slightest bit of attention. He stared at her, before finding his voice, "Yeah… yeah, in that cupboard."

"Thank you." She said, walking past him, and making a point of accidentally brushing against his arm. He watched her retreating back, and as she closed the bathroom door, he muttered quietly to himself- "Wow."


	2. Anya Williamson

A/N- I think I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter. Sorry! I didn't mean to! I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. And. Co. there we go, all done! Oh BTW- I forgot to tell you this, but in this A/U, Sirius has been cleared. But the wizarding world is still kinda in shock about the whole thing. Bear with me, it will make sense.

Chapter 2 

Sirius absent- mindedly stirred his tea as Lupin busied himself making toast. Sirius had just told Remus about the new arrival, and both men were now lost in thought.

"So she's an Auror?" said Remus finally. "And Dumbledore's sent her?"

Sirius just nodded.

"Well, we can't argue with Dumbledore's decision. If he trusts her, then we'll be fine."

"Mmm."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing!"

"Padfoot!"

"She… she… there's something about her Moony. I dunno what, she just…She's interesting." 

"This is because she knew James, isn't it?"

"Kind of," said Sirius grudgingly. "It's just… James always went on about wanting to introduce her to us, and it's weird, 'cos finally we are… and James…-"

"Isn't here to introduce her." Finished Remus. "Yeah, it is a bit weird."

The two men fell back into a comfortable silence, and were interrupted by Anya bounding down the stairs. "I've met Hermione!" she said happily. "She nearly screamed when she saw me, but we're ok now!"

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances and quickly looked away. The urge to laugh was too much.

"Hiya!" she said suddenly to Remus. "Who're you?"

"Remus Lupin." He said politely, holding out his hand. She took it and grinned. "Another friend of James'" she said, sounding thoroughly delighted.

"You're the werewolf, right?'

Remus looked slightly shocked before answering, "Erm… y…yes."

"It's cool, Albus told me." She said, settling herself at the table.

"It's not full moon for another two weeks though, is it?"

"No," said Remus still slightly taken aback.

"Good, good."

Sirius stared across the table at her avidly. She looked fantastically elegant in a simple little beige dress, although Sirius couldn't remember her having any bags when she had arrived. But then, where had the hot pants come from? He was shaken out of his thoughts when he suddenly realized he had been staring at her for almost a minute. 

"Breakfast?" he asked politely.

"No thank you, I'll eat when everyone else does."

Sirius was astounded. He had never met anybody quite like this woman. One moment she was acting with the familiarity of a best friend, the next, she was upholding polite etiquette like a pro. What on earth…?

Tonks, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred and George came downstairs loudly, and stopped short, staring. 

"Is this her?" Fred asked Harry

Harry nodded.

"Anya Williamson." Sirius said vaguely.

Tonks gasped, then hurried forward, knocking a chair to the floor in her haste to shake Anya's hand. "You're Anya Williamson? Oh my god, it's such an honor to meet you! You have no idea… I'm Tonks, I'm an Auror, and you're like, amazing! You've got to be the best Auror ever! You're my idol! 

Anya looked slightly awkward, but grinned reluctantly. "Thanks." She said quietly.

The others were quickly introduced, most of them slightly awestruck. If Tonks said she was the best Auror ever, she probably was. Harry grinned at the awkward look on Anya's face. It was exactly how he felt when people stared at his scar.

The back door swung open, and Mad- Eye Moody walked in, looking menacing as ever. To everyone's extreme surprise, Anya gave a squeal, leapt from her seat, ran to Moody, and flung her arms round him delightedly. Even more surprising, was the fact that Moody did not curse her into oblivion. He actually started laughing. It was the most bizarre sight Harry had ever seen. Moody pulled Anya into a gruff, one- armed hug, before saying, "Good to see you Annie."

Anya turned to the shocked group, and said brightly- "Moody was my mentor!"

Except for Tonks, the others looked blank, and she elaborated. "He taught me to be an Auror!"

"Ohh" chorused the others, feeling rather foolish.

"Anya, could you pass me the sugar? It's just behind you." Said George politely.

"What, this?" asked Anya, motioning to the elaborately designed, rather ugly bowl.

"Yeah."

Anya pointed at it, then at George, and the bowl went zooming across the large table, stopping dead in front of George.

An astonished silence fell across the table, but Anya, who was drinking her coffee, didn't seem to notice.

"How…how did you?' stuttered Hermione. "How on earth did you do that without a wand?"

"Hmm? Oh! I'm a Theurge." She replied. "It means I can do all spells without a wand."

The others regarded her with awed reverence, realizing they were in the company of not only a world- famous Auror, but also a very, very powerful witch.

"They're rare, Theurge's, but they do exist. A lot of people thought it was a myth, they're that rare. " Said Moody into the silence. "You have to be born one, don't you?"

Anya nodded. Moody looked at her and said quietly. "You can't make one, just like you cant make a Metamorphmagus." (A/N- I'm not sure if that's true! Cant remember what Tonks said.) Harry had the distinct impression Moody said that to take the attention off Anya a little, as she was looking incredibly uncomfortable. 

Molly and Arthur came downstairs next, and were quickly introduced. It was strange. Anya was evidently an extremely powerful witch, yet she hadn't seemed to notice. On the contrary, she was slightly odd, but very down- to- earth. Harry noticed Sirius seemed particularly taken with her.  Harry smiled to himself, making a mental note to tease his godfather mercilessly about it. Molly had been telling Fred off for some reason, and suddenly announced to the table.

"Ron, you, Hermione, Ginny and Harry need to go and get your school stuff today! I don't know when I'm going to get round to taking you though, I've got so much to do!" 

Anya made some wild hand gestures, her mouth was full of toast, and everyone turned to watch her. Eventually she swallowed, and said excitedly, "I can take them! I have to go there anyway to sort out some business, so I'll take them!"

Molly looked doubtful, but Sirius spoke up. "Oh, go on Molly! It'll save time!"

Anya gave Sirius a dazzling smile, and he winked back. Harry and Ron exchanged looks, and Remus smiled to himself quietly. Molly regarded Anya for a while before sighing.

"Oh, I suppose so!"

Ron, Harry and Hermione exchanged excited looks. A trip to Diagon Alley with Anya Williamson was bound to be an enlightening experience.  Sirius looked like he was fighting an inward battle, and suddenly burst out.

"Can I come?"

Everyone turned to Sirius in disbelief. He had only been cleared a week ago, and had admitted he wasn't sure if he wanted to face the world. He knew people's reactions would be… strange. He looked at the bewildered faces watching him.

"Oh come on guys! I've waited a week; it'll have got around. I need to get outta here!"

"And be seen with the most famous Auror in the world." Said Remus dryly. "You'll make the front page of the Daily Prophet, no problem."

"I'm not the most famous!"

The entire table focused their attention on Anya, much to Sirius' relief. Fred made a loud, disbelieving noise.

"Yeah, you are!"

Anya turned to Fred. "No…I'm not." She said. It was a simple statement, but signaled the end of the discussion. She was radiating a kind of power, similar to Dumbledore. Fred said nothing else.

After breakfast, Anya, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all went into the front room, to use the fireplace. Anya was muttering to herself about how stupid the whole port key law was, and how she had a good mind just to make one to piss off the ministry.

"I take it you don't like them then?" said Sirius, sounding extremely amused.

"Bunch of stuck-up idiots. Well, most of them. It's one fucked- up place, I'm telling' you. You can get anywhere as long as you've got gold. It's crap."

Harry caught Hermione and Ginny staring at Anya with awe. They had never heard anyone talk about the Ministry so bluntly. There was real disgust in her voice. Ron was looking at her, seemingly very impressed, and Harry found he too had a great respect for this Auror. Sirius was staring at her, smiling. 

"Nice to know some people are clued-up."

"You'd be surprised." Said Anya darkly, helping herself to Floo Powder, and stepping into the huge fireplace.

A/N- Ok peeps, plz do me a favor and review. I don't mind flames, just make 'em constructive. 


	3. You Know You're With An Auror When

I'm gonna skip the small talk today-

You know you're with an Auror when… 

****

Anya, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all clambered out of the fireplace of the Three Broomsticks, aided by Tom the innkeeper. Several people called out greetings to Anya, while others just stood awestruck.

"You'd think they'd never seen a human before," Muttered Anya to Harry. He grinned, knowing exactly how she felt.

"Anya, where's Sirius?" asked Ginny.

"He'll be here in a second."

"Sirius?" said Tom quickly, as several customers looked up. "Sirius Black is with you Miss Williamson?"

"Yes." Said Anya. "And he's not about to kill anyone either." She added tartly, to several people who had got up to leave. They sat down, muttering and embarrassed.

Several people let out badly concealed gasps, as a figure revolved in the grate. Sirius stopped, and leapt out lightly, brushing down his jeans. A deathly silence descended on the pub, as people stared at the man they had believed to be an evil murderer for twelve years. The man they had thought was closer to Voldemort than anyone else. That silence spiraled out of control unbearably, until suddenly, Tom stepped forward, and clasped a very shocked Sirius' hand.

"A delight to have you back Mr. Black. A shock, but a delight."

Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in relief, as several chairs scraped back and people began approaching Sirius tentatively.  Sirius himself was positively beaming. Harry couldn't have felt happier for his godfather, and judging by his friend's faces, neither could they. Finally, people were realizing he was innocent. Something Harry had known for years.

After several minutes of tentative greetings and reunions, Anya managed to drag Sirius to the back where the others were waiting. He was in a daze. As they reached the wall, Sirius stopped, and Hermione nudged Harry and nodded towards him. He was shocked to see tears in his godfather's eyes. Anya was facing him, and he brushed a hand across his eyes roughly, letting out a shaky bark of laughter.

"Sorry…it's just…twelve years…and now, people actually wanna…they're not…-"

Sirius stopped, evidently overwhelmed, and ran his hands through his hair. Anya hesitated, then stepped forward, and took his arm. He looked at her and said quietly,

"Sorry…it's just…-"

His voice broke, and she wrapped her arms round him, pulling him into a comforting hug. He buried his heads into her shoulder and Harry stared at this uncharacteristic show of emotion from Sirius. 

He drew away from Anya, looking embarrassed and awkward, and there was a short silence, before Anya promptly led them into Diagon Alley.

"OK" She announced. "First stop, Flourish & Blotts."

They drew out their book lists, and trooped into the shop, all of them acutely aware of the stares Sirius was getting. The assistant immediately accosted Anya at the doorway.

"Miss Williamson! What an honor! How may I help you?" he said breathlessly, doing a triple take at Sirius, who was looking round the shop, an awkward expression on his face.

Anya looked bored, and shook her head, forcing a smile. "No thank you, but could you get the stuff on their lists?"

"Of course!" he said, and ran to where Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were standing.

"Bet you get that all the time, huh?" asked Sirius, sidling over to her.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but he's not as bad as the others."

"Really?" he asked, smiling.

"Hell yeah, some of 'em bow!" She said, laughing.

"You're kidding!"

"No, really. It's embarrassing!"

"What… actually bow?"

"Yeah! It's bizarre. Mad- eye doesn't even get that!"

Sirius promptly gave her a ridiculously low bow, and straightened up, giving her his lopsided grin.

"Didn't want to offend you Ma'am."

She laughed. "Oh, I rarely allow commoners to offend me"

He stared at her for a while, before speaking.

"Yeah, but you are… y'know…really good, aren't you?"

Anya looked at him, smiling at his embarrassment.

"Actually, I think I'm one of the worst Aurors the Ministry's had, but I wont tell anyone if you wont." She said smiling.

He grinned awkwardly. Hermione turned to see, and said in a low voice to Harry, "They're getting on well." 

"Yeah…" said Harry, distracted. 

Malfoy and his mother had just walked in.

"Sirius!" said Narcissa, unable to keep the surprise from her voice.

Sirius turned from Anya, and his face tightened. 

"Hi." He said, and he couldn't have sounded any less pleased to see her.

Anya was behaving very oddly. She had turned her back to the group and was trying to stay behind Sirius. 

"What…?"

Malfoy's eyes glittered malevolently as Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny appeared beside Sirius.

"Potter, Weasels and the Mudblood." He sneered.

"Malfoy!" said his mother warningly. She walked over to the assistant leaving him with them.

"So Mr. Black," he sneered, "How was Azkaban?"

Sirius looked furious, but Ginny put a warning hand on his arm. Harry felt a hot swooping sickness in his stomach. The words came out of his mouth before he realized.

"Why don't you ask your dad?" he spat.

A dull flush crept onto Malfoy's pale face, as it contorted with rage.

He drew out his wand but Anya swung round and spoke up at this point. 

"DON'T even think it."

Malfoy's head snapped towards her, and his face became even paler than usual. 

"Y…You!"

"Me." She said satisfied. He had been so caught up in insulting the others; he had failed to notice Anya. Harry stared from Malfoy's terrified expression to Anya's satisfied one. He didn't understand, but the look on Malfoy's face was one Harry had never seen before.

Malfoy sneered at her suddenly, and stalked past to his mother. They watched him mutter something to her, and she turned. She too, grew pale at seeing Anya, and retreated to the back of the shop, trying to make herself as inconspicuous as possible.

Ron spoke first. "What the hell?"

Anya smiled. "Long story." She said. "Lets go get something to eat an I'll tell you." And with that, she turned on her heel, and stepped out of the shop.

After getting their books, they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"So what was all that about?" asked Harry, after they had ordered their ice- creams, and Florean had stared at Sirius for nearly a minute without moving.

"Well, you see, when someone is a death eater…when the ministry finds out, they send an Auror to search the house, interrogate the family, and so on. Y'know, just find out as much info as possible. So…"

"You searched the Malfoy's house?" said Hermione, sounding half awestruck, half delighted.

Anya snorted. "House? More like castle! Took me long enough to search!"

"What did you find?" asked Ron.

"Not much actually, some illegal potions, weird, freaky dark arts books, erm… some dodgy charmed objects. Oh, and we did find something that might belong to Voldie."

"Voldie?" asked Harry, bewildered.

"Yeah, I don't like saying his full name, 'cos, y'know, everyone starts having spasms. It does my nut." She shook her head in a long- suffering sort of way.

Harry and Sirius exchanged delighted looks, but Hermione and Ron just blushed.

"Why wasn't all this stuff found before?" demanded Ginny. 

"Well, I dunno. I've never searched the house before!" said Anya defensively.

"There's a reason everyone says Anya's the best Auror." Said Sirius. "Other Aurors searched the Malfoy's house and found nothing, but Anya…" he trailed off, shooting an admiring glance at Anya, who had suddenly become very interested in the tablecloth.

Later, Florean appeared, a large tray of sundaes floating in front of him.

"Here you are, Ma'am." He said nodding courteously.

"Thanks, Flo, how much?" asked Anya.

"Absolutely nothing! I wouldn't dream of…"

"Oh, for gods sake, will you _please_ just let me pay you? I can't remember the last time I came here and didn't get something free."

"Ma'am, really, it's ok…"

"No, it's _not_, I don't like special treatment, please, it would make me feel better."

She looked at him, her expression pleading, and he sighed.

"Very well Miss."

Anya looked positively delighted, as she hadn't him a handful of galleons from her purse. 

"Keep the change."  

"Anya, how long have you been an Auror?" Asked Hermione after several minutes.

"Well, after I left school…"

"Hogwarts?" asked Ron through a mouthful of ice- cream. Hermione gave him a withering look, but Anya just grinned.

"No, no, or I would've known James and Sirius. I went to Beauxbatons."

"Carry on Anya." Said Hermione, sniffily, glaring at Ron. 

"Oh, right, so I left school, and immediately started training. Moody wasn't my mentor to begin with, I had a wizard called Elliott Longbottom."

"Did he have a son called Frank?" asked Hermione at once, and Harry knew she'd thought the same. Neville's grandfather.

"Yes… yeah, I think he did. But he wasn't my mentor for long. He retired really soon after I'd started training, so Alastor took over."

"And the rest is too painful to tell." Said Sirius, causing the others to grin.

"No, actually, Moody was ok. He was very… thorough. But… I couldn't have asked for a better teacher. He was amazing."

There was a short silence as everyone contemplated how good an Auror Alastor Moody once was.

"But… he's gotten very, very suspicious. I don't blame him, the stuff he's seen, but it affects his judgment."

"What kind of stuff?" asked Ron, eagerly.

"Well… people he trusted… turned out to be spies. He tries to hide it, but that really hurt him. Then there was Celestine."

"Who?"

"Oh! God, I shouldn't have said that! Doesn't matter."

The others stared at her curiously for a while before she looked up.

"Don't mention that name to Alastor, please?"

The others nodded, although still extremely curious.

While buying potions supplies, Sirius took Anya to one side.

"Listen, you don't have to worry about anything. They wont mention anything to Moody."

Anya smiled. "Thanks, it's just… typical me, I can get questioned and threatened by Death Eaters and what not, and not say a word, but when it comes to chatting to some kids over an ice-cream…" she stopped looking sheepish. "I'm just a bit of a ditz."

"I wouldn't say that…" Sirius said quietly. "You were pretty un- ditzy outside the Three Broomsticks."

"Oh, don't be daft!"

"No, I mean it. You didn't have to be like that. You could've just stared at me and thought- "what an idiot"- but you didn't… Thanks."

Anya grinned. "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

Sirius looked surprised. "No…" he said slowly.

"Good, because if you knew how charming you were, you'd use it to your advantage."

"Really? I'm charming?"

Anya laughed at his delighted expression. "In your own way."

"Well, you're not too bad yourself Miss Williamson."

"Thank you Mr. Black."

Suddenly, Harry appeared in front of them, interrupting the flirtatious bantering.

"You guys, the man at the counter's trying to contact the Ministry 'cos of Sirius."

Sirius looked bewildered, but Anya merely made an impatient noise, and muttered, "I knew this'd happen" before marching up to the counter.

"Excuse me!" she yelled to the man, who was standing at the back. "Excuse m- OI!"

The shop owner peeked round the wall. "What?" he hissed.

"I wouldn't bother contacting the Ministry if I were you sir." Said Anya evenly.

"Miss Williamson!" gasped the shop owner, and sunk into a bow. Anya closed her eyes, as though praying for patience, before saying, still evenly. "Please stand up."

The owner drew himself up. "Miss Williamson," he said breathlessly, motioning to the door, "Sirius Black!"

"Tell me sir, have you been living in a box for the past week?" snapped Anya.

"That was harsh." Muttered Hermione to Ginny.

"No it wasn't." said Ginny at once.

The shop- keeper was looking highly affronted. "No Ma'am, I have not!"

"Then you should know that Mr. Black has been cleared of all charges, and is a free man. Therefore, I suggest you do NOT contact the ministry, as you will be wasting their time."

The shopkeeper merely looked completely blank and Ron and Sirius began sniggering.

"I'm sorry if I appear rude, but I can't believe you didn't know!" said Anya.

"No…no, ma'am. Please, allow me to give you your purchases free by way of apology?"

Anya made a noise that was suspiciously like a growl. "No! no, I don't want freebies! God Almighty! I just want you to know Sirius black is innocent! I don't want free potion ingredients! Why does everyone…-"

"Anya, Anya, spare the poor man please!"

Anya swung round, a cutting remark at the ready, but she quickly swallowed it on seeing the source of the voice.

It was Albus Dumbledore.

A/N- Dun dun dun!  What happens next? Who knows? Who cares? If you do, than please review!


	4. I lied, i'm a bad person, let's move on

A/N- Thanks Green Fairie, Faey Wolf Star, Sailor Centauri1, and FallenAngelOfInnocence for reviewing! I LUV YOU GUYZ! Oh, and I loved those fics you recommended, FallenAngelOfInnocence! They all kicked ass! Esp. Draco Dormiens! Anywayz, on with the show… 

A/N2- I  borrowed the chappie title from a quote in Buffy. Don't sue- I own nothing.

**I lied, I'm a bad person, let's move on. **

"Albus!" exclaimed Anya. "What…what is it?" she walked over to him, the shopkeeper forgotten.

"We need to go back." He said in a low voice.

"What?"

"Something's come up, we need to get you back."

"Well… thanks for giving me all the details Albus!"

"I'll explain when we get back."

Anya turned to the others, who had been listening intently.  "You heard the guy."

                                                   ****************

After the trip back to Grimmauld Place, during which Dumbledore had refused to say anything at all, they all entered the kitchen, and sat around the table. As soon as Dumbledore had sat down, Sirius spoke.

"What's going on?"

Dumbledore surveyed him over his spectacles. "The Death Eaters have all escaped from Azkaban."

A silence greeted this sentence. Finally, as the silence began to spiral, Anya spoke. 

"That's it? _That_ is what you dragged us back here for?"

"I thought you might like to know before reading tomorrows Daily Prophet." Said Dumbledore serenely.

"Ok… Thanks Albus… that was… good of you."

"I know my behavior may seem slightly… odd. But trust, I felt it was imperative you knew as soon as possible."

Harry felt as though he was slowly drowning. He had helped capture those Death Eaters, and now…

Anya was speaking again, she seemed completely wrong footed.

"Was… was that all?"

"Yes."

That evening was a somber affair. Dinner was served without the usual lively banter. Everyone was deep in thought. Voldemort's ranks had swelled. Again. It seemed so unfair. After dinner, everyone promptly went to bed, as the atmosphere was suffocating. Moody had kept his magical eye on Harry through all of dinner, despite the fact he had been deep in conversation with Anya. 

Harry lay staring at the ceiling, unable to even consider sleeping. His scar was hurting again, and the familiar twinge was stronger than usual. He rubbed it, but that did nothing to ease the pain. He couldn't believe that hours ago he had taunted Draco about his father being in Azkaban, and now…

Lucius was free. Free to persecute Muggle- borns, and the like. Free to torture, to kill. Along with all the Death Eaters Dumbledore had captured at the Ministry. He had known they would escape eventually; the Dementors would not stay faithful to the Ministry, but still. He hadn't expected it to happen so soon. He berated himself for being so naïve.  

Suddenly, Harry was shaken out of his thoughts, by a loud slam. It sounded as though someone had just entered the house. Harry slipped out of bed, wondering what was going on. He found Fred and George on the landing. 

"What's happening?" he asked.

"I dunno." said Fred. "Something's happened. Something important."

All of a sudden, Ginny and Ron appeared at Harry's side.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry.

"She went home. Dumbledore took her." Said Ginny.

"Why?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Because she wanted to spend the last fortnight of her holidays with them." Said Ginny. "She's barely seen them!" she tried to keep the jealousy out of her voice. Harry would never have shown that much interest in her whereabouts.

Harry said nothing. However, at the sound of Sirius climbing the stairs, they all accosted him.

"Sirius, what's going on?"

"Who's just arrived?"

"What's happened?"

Sirius stared at them, his face haggard and worried. He seemed to toy with the idea of not telling them, but then decided against it.

"Hermione's parents are here," he said quietly. Harry and Ron exchanged a look. They didn't understand. Harry turned back to Sirius. 

"What…-"

Sirius cut him off. "They're here because Hermione's been kidnapped. By Lucius Malfoy."

The silence that greeted this declaration was possibly the most stunned Harry had ever heard. He could practically hear the cogs in everyone's minds working as they struggled to process this information. Finally, Ginny spoke, in a small voice, but still it was a relief to hear some noise.

"Is…is she ok?"

"I think you had better come downstairs."

In the front room the atmosphere was… well, Harry would have quite happily faced Voldemort if it meant he didn't have to look at Hermione's parents. This was _his_ fault. This had only happened because he was so close to Hermione. He was sure of it. There was no other reason. Was there?

Hermione's mother was crying. Not loudly, just quiet sobs every now and then. Her husband was doing his best to comfort her, but he was hardly in a fit state to do so. Harry thought he looked too shocked to look after himself, let alone his wife. His eyes were bloodshot; he was sitting in an oddly stiff manner, and he was paler than Malfoy.

_Malfoy._ Harry felt sick. His dad had done this. The filthy, evil, despicable excuse for a human being he called dad had done this. Harry had never felt anger like this in all his life. Hermione could be hurt, she was probably terrified, she could be…- Harry stopped himself. He couldn't think like that until he had all the facts. He sat opposite Ron, who looked almost as pale as Mr. Granger. His freckles stood out as plainly as drops of blood on paper. He glanced at Harry, but didn't acknowledge him. 

Dumbledore was standing by the mantelpiece, surveying the scene. Anya was sitting on the arm of one of the huge black armchairs, and Lupin was sitting in it. They both looked more serious than Harry had ever seen them. Mad-eye was standing by the window, staring outside intently, his magical eye rolling around so quickly it made Harry feel nauseous. Sirius was standing by the door, next to Tonks. Molly and Arthur were sitting with the Grangers, looking stricken.

And then there was Snape. He hadn't even given Harry a filthy look or sneer. He was next to Dumbledore. Harry wanted nothing more than to punch his sallow, hook- nosed face. Anything to give him an outlet for his frustration and anger.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and every single pair of eyes turned to him. 

"Professor. What… what's happened?" Choked out Harry. It was taking him all his strength to speak.

"Hermione has been taken by Lucius Malfoy."

"Why?" Said Ron, His voice croaky. He looked like he was about to break down. "_Why?_"

"Lord Voldemort has plans involving her." Said Snape in his silky tones. Harry felt a hot anger inside him bubble to the surface. How dare he talk so calmly, so smoothly, when Death Eaters had taken Hermione away? _How dare he?_

"What sort of plans?" asked Harry, not wanting to hear the answer.

This time Anya spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"He… he's planning some ritual. I…I don't know the ins and outs of it, but basically… he needs the blood of a muggle born. Along with the blood of a squib, and the blood of a Pureblood."

"But why Hermione?" croaked Ron. "There are loads of muggle borns, it's not a coincidence, -"

"No, Ron, it's not. He's trying to kill two birds with one stone." At this everyone but the Grangers and Harry stared at Anya blankly.

"It's a muggle saying." She said quickly. "He thinks he can perform the ritual, _and_ lure Harry. Double whammy."

"What's the ritual for?" said Harry dully. He knew it. This _was_ his fault. _He wants to lure Harry._

"Like I said, I don't know the ins and outs, but I've got a pretty good idea. I looked it up, if he's planning to do what I think he is, he's trying to create a being, an entity."

"Like a monster?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It's more like a being. A mist, which can enter the bodies of people, and… do… nasty stuff." She finished, somewhat lamely.

"It kills?" asked Ron. 

Moody spoke up from the window.

"Yeah- painfully. It's like a Muggle- Borns, killing mist. It swoops about, like smoke, and gets inhaled. It has no affect on purebloods, to them it's like air, but to Muggle- borns, it's fatal."

"Praefoco Caligo." Said Anya softly. Tonks, Snape, Molly and Arthur all winced.  "Also known as Angor Nebula. Suffocation Mist. Although it does a bit more than suffocate." She added dryly. 

"What?" asked Ron in a hushed voice.

"When it's inhaled, it makes its way to the heart of the victim, and consumes it. The mist very slowly eats away at the heart, burning, dissolving. Try to imagine being eaten from the inside out."

"That's…_Evil_." Said George.

"Understatement of the century." Said Moody.

"How…how can we…-?" began Harry, but Dumbledore raised hand, and he fell silent.

"Harry, don't say we. You are not doing anything. That is exactly what Voldemort wants!"

At Voldemort's name, several people winced, and Anya rolled her eyes. Dumbledore, however, ignored this, and continued. 

"I have already decided what we are to do. First we must maintain where they are keeping her. Severus can find this out. Then, when we know, Anya has volunteered to go and prevent the ritual."

Harry felt an overpowering rush of gratitude towards the Anya, and turned to give her a small, thankful smile. She winked back at him. He exchanged a look with Ron, and knew he was thinking the same thing. _The best Auror in the world._ They couldn't get anyone better. 

"Miss Williamson will be accompanied by Severus, Remus and Sirius." Continued Dumbledore. 

"Dumbledore, I think I can manage without three…-" began Anya, but Moody spoke, or rather, growled, over her.

"Listen here Annie, I am not having you gallivanting to all these Dark spots without backup."

"But Moody…-"

"No buts."

"I won't be _gallivanting_. I'm on a rescue mission!"

"You have a habit of acting rashly. You'll need people to talk sense sometimes."

"OK, what if I promise I wont do anything rash?"

"You promise lots of things, but you don't keep to them Annie."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" said Anya furiously.

"Like the time you promised me you would not search The Lestranges house by yourself, that you would go with me in the morning, and what did you do? You went off in the middle of the night! When I specifically told you…- "

"Yes, I lied, I'm a bad person, let's move on- that was like, five years ago!"

"Anya Williamson, you are not attempting something this dangerous alone! Do I make myself clear?"

"Alastor, -"

Dumbledore coughed loudly, and they both turned to him. The rest of the group had been watching the heated discussion with much interest.

"Anya…" said Dumbledore, incredibly calmly. "I personally think it best if you allow the three to accompany you. Severus will be able to gain valuable information if needed, Remus is very knowledgeable in Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Sirius…" at this point, Dumbledore lost his thread. Sirius looked livid.

"I am a valuable member of the order! I have been imprisoned, first in Azkaban, then in my own home! I think I am perfectly entitled to accompany them! I am a good dueler! I am a good wizard! It wouldn't hurt to get a bit of respect!" 

A stunned silence greeted this rant, before Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Yes, so you see Anya… it would be best if you didn't go alone."

"This is 'cos I'm a woman isn't it?"

"No." said Moody.

"Yes it is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"ANYA!"

"Alright!"

Suddenly, Snape clutched his forearm convulsively.

"I'll be back in the morning." He said. "Pack your things." He nodded to Remus and Anya, and sneered at Sirius before Disapparating. There was an odd silence in the room for a while, before Anya broke it.

"I can't pack 'til I know what the climate's like."


	5. Parlez Vous Francais?

A/N- Thank you to all who reviewed. Keep it up, the story can't continue without you! This chappie's for my friend Leanne, who keeps going on about Draco. BTW- there's a quote from Blackadder in here somewhere, but don't sue me, as I own absolutely nothing.  
  
Parlez Vous Francais?  
  
A thin slit of icy moonlight sliced through an otherwise filthy and dark dungeon floor. In a corner, a teenage girl sat, curled up and sobbing. Looking past her tear- stained face and sore, red eyes, she was actually quite pretty. Not stunning, but pretty. The quiet, monotonous sound of her smothered sobs was broken, as the enormous oak door creaked open noisily and someone entered the room. The candlelight leaking into the room from the corridor outside, threw the man's pale, pointed face into sharp relief.  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Hermione raised her head, looked at him, and resumed crying.  
  
"Be quiet you stupid girl." Snapped Lucius.  
  
"What do you want?" she gasped through her sobs.  
  
"The Dark Lord had uses, even for filthy little Mudbloods like you." He said icily.  
  
"What.what do you mean?"  
  
"The Dark Lord is planning something so incredible, your tiny brain could not possibly conceive the magnitude of it. All I will say is at least your filthy blood will be of some use to us."  
  
"My.my blood?" said Hermione, horror- struck. "You.you can't!"  
  
At this moment, another cloaked figure entered the room. A small, fat figure. A hooded figure. With a gleaming silver hand protruding from one sleeve.  
  
"Lucius, your wife and son have arrived."  
  
"Good, Pettigrew, see that they are comfortable, and tell Gaston to show them to their rooms."  
  
"I know where my room is father." said a cold drawling voice, and Draco Malfoy stepped in. At seeing Hermione, his eyes widened in pure shock, and he swung round to his dad.  
  
"What.-"  
  
"Draco! You shouldn't be down here!" said Wormtail.  
  
"Get out." Said Lucius, his voice frozen. "Get out now."  
  
Draco stole one last look at Hermione, who was watching him defiantly through her tears, and went back up the stone steps.  
  
"I don't think it was wise to bring your family here, Malfoy." Said Wormtail quietly.  
  
"The ministry would be swarming over them like flies after the escape. They will be more comfortable here, away from prying eyes. It is my house."  
  
"Yes Lucius." Said Wormtail, and left.  
  
"You're evil." Whispered Hermione. "You're an evil bastard."  
  
"The Dark Lord will shower me with rewards." Said Lucius softly. "I have risked my life to provide him with the necessary. equipment. And bait for the Potter boy too."  
  
"Harry's not stupid!" spat Hermione.  
  
"I see no evidence to prove otherwise." Said Lucius silkily, as he twirled Hermione's wand in his hand. "His hero complex is extremely irritating. As are you, Miss Granger. Thank heavens you will not be with us for more than a few days at the most. If you ask me, the Dark Lord is doing the world a favor, ridding it of you."  
  
And with that, he swept out of the dungeon, leaving Hermione alone with her tears.  
  
***********************************  
  
"It's in France." Said Snape, addressing everyone sat around the breakfast table. "Lucius has a mansion in the wizarding region there. It's near Chemille."  
  
"Cool." Said Anya. "How're we getting there?"  
  
"Apparating to the outskirts. We can't apparate into the actual region itself due to international laws. We'll have to get a train to the village itself."  
  
"Where are we gonna stay?"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. "There are plenty of hills surrounding the mansion. We'll camp in one of the caves. I've been there, there are plenty."  
  
"Camp?" said Anya, sounding positively delighted. "I haven't been camping in ages!"  
  
"Indeed?" said Snape, looking anything but interested.  
  
After packing, and saying their goodbyes, the four of them apparated to an alleyway down the side of a train station in Chemille, and went in to get their tickets.  
  
"You know," mused Anya as they queued, "I've lived in France nearly all my life, and I've never been to the Eiffel Tower."  
  
She then proceeded to start a lengthy conversation with the man at the ticket counter, all in fluent French.  
  
On the train they found an empty compartment, and Anya started chatting again.  
  
"I've just had a thought." She said. "You guys are like, my back- up, y'know, you're my guys, and. I don't know anything about any of you!" she paused for affect, and then continued.  
  
"So, Snape. Wife, kids?"  
  
Sirius snorted loudly, and Anya's head snapped to him.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Mundungus Fletcher will become Minister Of Magic, before Snivellus gets a wife!" chortled Sirius, while Snape's sallow face grew even paler.  
  
Anya looked puzzled for a while, but then her eyes widened in realization. "Oh.yeah, I was told this might happen."  
  
"What might happen?" asked Lupin politely.  
  
"Well.you guys didn't like each other in school, did you? 'Cos you"- she motioned to Snape- "Were in Slytherin, and you two were in Gryffindor. So you weren't allowed to like each other, were you? It's like. a thing, isn't it? Like a rule, Gryffindors and Slytherins cant be friends.'  
  
"It wasn't a rule." Said Snape smoothly. "We just didn't... agree."  
  
"Yeah." Said Anya smiling. "But you didn't agree 'cos you were in the wrong houses, right? Like, if you two had been in Slytherin, you guys would probably have been friends, right? But you couldn't, 'cos Gryffindors and Slytherins cant be friends. Right?"  
  
The compartment was completely silent. Not one of the men in the room had ever looked at Hogwarts Sorting system in that way. It gave them a completely new outlook. It suggested something none of them had ever considered before. The sorting was a bad idea.  
  
"I've always thought it's a bit weird actually." Continued Anya. "Controlling friendships and all that at such a young age. We didn't have that at Beauxbatons. It's like automatically giving you a label. Don't you find that weird?"  
  
Again, nothing. Anya stared at them, puzzled. What on earth had she said now?  
  
"Anyway." said Anya, trying to cover the odd silence. "Snape, you never answered my question!"  
  
"No." said Snape shortly. "No I am not married, and no I do not have children."  
  
"Yeah, ex- Death Eaters aren't exactly known for their animal magnetism, are they?" said Sirius snidely.  
  
"Nor our ex- convicts or werewolves." said Snape, his lip curling.  
  
"Oh! I totally forgot! Remus, I'm so sorry, did I offend you?" squealed Anya suddenly.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Remus, puzzled.  
  
"Well, you know, marriage. It's. not exactly."  
  
"What? Werewolves can't get married?" said Sirius furiously.  
  
"Did I say that?" she snapped. "No, I'm just saying, I don't know any married werewolves."  
  
"Probably 'cos so many people think like you!" said Sirius, annoyed.  
  
"Will you let me FINISH?" she said. "I don't think like that at all, Remus, honestly. I would quite happily marry a werewolf if I loved them, but that's how my mind works. And I've been told millions of times that my mind is weird. I'm just saying, that's the way society is, isn't it? Y'know, werewolves, vampires, people who are different. They're looked down on, aren't they? That's what this war's about! "People who aren't purebloods aren't good enough to live." That's what we're fighting!"  
  
Remus stared at her. He was used to people walking on eggshells around him, and not mentioning his lycanthropy, or telling him it didn't matter, or insulting him. He had never met someone who talked to him about his condition with such devastating honesty. Anya was right. Society did look down on him. He knew it, everyone else knew it, but no- one had ever said it out loud. It was refreshing.  
  
"You know," he said thoughtfully. "No- one's ever bothered to say that to my face Anya. Thank you very much."  
  
Anya grinned, and glared at Sirius, who was looking at Remus puzzled. Snape surveyed the entire scene with dry amusement. Anya Williamson was.odd. He had no idea that he would be on the receiving end of her devastating honesty himself.  
  
"Doesn't it embarrass you?" said Anya suddenly, and Snape was startled to see she was talking to him.  
  
"Does what embarrass me?" he said coolly, trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice.  
  
"Being an Ex- Death Eater. It must be embarrassing, to be surrounded by people who go on about how despicable the Death Eaters are. and you used to be one! That must be a bit embarrassing."  
  
"God, Anya, don't sugar the pill, say what you really think." Said Sirius dryly, but he was grinning.  
  
"I'm just saying!" she said indignantly. "I'm not having a go at you Snape, I'm just asking."  
  
Snape said nothing. He was so used to being the oddball, the loner, that to be included in a group discussion was. strange. Even in his death eater days, he was the silent one. The fact that this woman was addressing him like he was a member of the group was a completely new experience for him.  
  
"Hello? Snivellus, you in there?"  
  
Sirius' voice shook him out of his thoughts, and he looked up.  
  
"I don't like talking about it." He said shortly to Anya, ignoring Sirius' contemptuous snort.  
  
"No," Anya said thoughtfully. "No, I wouldn't want to either. It's not exactly a conversation starter is it? 'Hey, I used be a Voldemort supporter and torture innocent muggles, what about you?' Anyway, have you got a Dark Mark?"  
  
Remus choked on his drink at this, and Sirius smothered a laugh. Snape's head snapped up.  
  
"What?" he said, flabbergasted by her audacity.  
  
"A Dark Mark? You must have one! Is it cool of I see it? I've never seen one up close before."  
  
Snape was speechless. He had no sarcastic comment, no snappish reply, nothing. He was lost for words.  
  
"I'd rather not." He said finally.  
  
"Why not?" said Sirius, and Snape didn't like his tone. "We all know you're a complete scumbag anyway, there's no need to hide it!"  
  
Snape shot him a filthy look, but before he had time to reply Anya spoke.  
  
"Oh my god, WHAT is your problem?"  
  
"Me?" said Sirius shocked.  
  
"Yes! So you didn't like each other in school, so what? You're adults now! So he used to be a Death Eater, so what? He's on our side now! Does it matter?"  
  
"I would have thought you of all people would want nothing to do with a former Death Eater." Said Sirius coldly.  
  
"Why? 'Cos I'm an Auror?"  
  
"Well, yeah!"  
  
"Oh for fucks sake! I am so sick of people saying stuff like that. "You shouldn't do that, you're an Auror!" I have been trying to shake that label off my whole life. Do you have any idea what it's like for me? My mum was this. amazing woman, she was an incredible Auror, she was beautiful, and I have to live up to that! I am so sick of things being expected of me just because of my job. It's just a stupid stereotype, your best friend's a werewolf, you should know what I'm talking about!"  
  
"He used to be a Death Eater!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk as though I wasn't here." said Snape smoothly.  
  
"Will you shut up? I'm defending you, moron!"  
  
Snape fell silent, and chanced a glance at Lupin, who was watching the row with faint amusement. Sirius was looking livid, and Anya had fallen back into her seat, looking sulky, and muttering to herself.  
  
"Talking to yourself are we?" said Sirius snidely.  
  
"Yes, it's the only way I can be assured of intelligent conversation." She snapped.  
  
Remus spluttered, but Sirius gave him such a furious look, he fell silent. Snape tried desperately to hold back a smile. This was going to be the most interesting rescue mission he had ever been on.  
  
*******************  
  
"I can't believe you did that to Harry's parents."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You really are a rat, aren't you?"  
  
"I said be quiet."  
  
"Evil little scumbag."  
  
"Do you want me to put a silencing charm on you, you stupid little mudblood?"  
  
Hermione fell silent. She had been stuck in this dungeon with nobody but Wormtail to watch over her. Lucius Malfoy had gone out, and told Wormtail to keep an eye on her.  
  
"Has Malfoy always treated you like his servant?"  
  
Wormtail raised his wand, but at that moment, the lock on the door clicked open, and Draco Malfoy entered.  
  
"Draco! What do you want?" said Wormtail furiously.  
  
"Oh, my mother needs to talk to you."  
  
"Well I can't leave her"  
  
"I'll stay here," he drawled. "Mother said it was urgent."  
  
Wormtail cursed loudly, and stomped upstairs, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.  
  
"So. how are you Granger?" said Draco, his voice laced with evil amusement.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Tut, tut, that's no way to speak to your host."  
  
"You fucking.!"  
  
Hermione was on her feet, she flung herself against Malfoy, she didn't care she didn't have a wand, all she wanted to do was hurt Malfoy as much as she could, to cause him even a fraction of the pain she was feeling. She clenched her fists, and attacked him, but he was far too strong for her. He caught her wrists tightly, and shook her.  
  
"Don't even think about it Granger!"  
  
"Do you know what they're gonna do?" she screamed, struggling. "They're going to kill me! Your dad's gonna murder me! How can you bear to live with yourself? You know me! I go to your school, and your dad's gonna kill me!"  
  
Despite the fact she had promised herself she would do no such thing, she broke down, and began sobbing helplessly, still in his grip, although it was looser now. She struggled more forcefully, and his grip tightened again.  
  
"Granger! Granger, stop it! You stupid bitch, there's no point!"  
  
She continued to struggle, but her efforts were fruitless. He was just too strong.  
  
"Listen to me, you stupid cow, just stop struggling!"  
  
She continued.  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
She stopped. She had never heard him say please before. She looked up to face him. His expression was still cold, unconcerned, but there was something else.something about his eyes. They didn't look so. unfeeling anymore. She couldn't help thinking that perhaps.he hadn't known his father was going to kill her. He had probably been fed some cock-and bull story, and her outburst had been the first time he had realized the truth.  
  
Before either of them had time to say anything, the door swung open, and Wormtail burst in, looking incensed.  
  
"Draco! What are you playing at? Your mother didn't need anything!"  
  
He took one look at Hermione, who was still in Malfoy's grip, and his face twisted into a cold sneer. Malfoy immediately let go of her.  
  
"Well." he said fuming. "Well.I wonder what your father would say to this Draco? His son and the prisoner eh? How very quaint. Although I doubt Lucius will see it that way."  
  
Hermione saw a look of fleeting fear in Draco's eyes, and spoke before she realized what she was saying.  
  
"No! No, I was trying to get out, and Draco stopped me."  
  
Wormtail and Draco both stared at Hermione.  
  
"Very well." Said Wormtail. "Why did you say your mother wanted to talk to me alone then?"  
  
Hermione stared. She was wondering the same thing. Malfoy looked blank.  
  
"I.erm. I wanted to talk to her.because. because."  
  
"He just wanted to be a git." Interrupted Hermione. "He just wanted to be a bastard. He's as evil as his dad." She buried her head in her hands, and pretended to sob, peering at Draco through her fingers. He was staring at her perplexedly. She had no idea what she was doing. She only knew she had seen the look of fear in his eyes at the mention of his father, and she knew how evil Lucius Malfoy could be. She was almost certain what would happen if he found out Draco had been down into the dungeon. Draco didn't know it, but when Hermione had been struggling with him, his shirt had torn, and she had spotted several bruises on his chest. She didn't like to think how he had got them.  
  
Wormtail was looking pleased. "Well, if that's all." He said looking at Draco, who was still watching Hermione's fake sobs. "Then I wont bother saying anything. Just. don't do it again. Now go!"  
  
Draco walked out of the door, but not before stealing one last glance at Hermione. It may have been her imagination, she was so desperate for a friend, so desperate for someone to talk to, but she was almost positive, that while watching him through her fingers, she saw him mouth "Thank you."  
  
A/N- Da da! Whaddya think? Huh, huh? Tell me, tell me!! R 'n' R PLEASE!! 


	6. Jackasses and french pastries

A/N- I've just gotta tell you guys how much I'm enjoying writing this. Every time I post a chapter, people review, and that makes it so much easier to write the next one…

Thank you to my reviewers-

Xxmuseclioxx, FallenAngelOfInnocence, Faey Wolf Star, An Anti Sheep Cheese Muffin, and Leanne.

I luv you guys!!! J 

FallenAngelOfInnocence- Yes Hun, I have read all of Cassie Claire's stories. What can I say; I'm a fast reader. Oh yeah, and I have no life. J

A/N2- I borrowed some dialogue from Oceans Eleven, but I own nada.

**Jackasses and French pastries.**

****

****

Walking along the quaint, almost fairytale streets of the French wizarding village, Le Torquesne, seemed to have a particularly positive effect on the four adults. The sunny, happy, lively atmosphere could not be ignored, and with the exception of Snape, the other three began to actually genuinely appreciate the beauty of their surroundings. Making their way to one of the lush green hills, the three men hardly noticed when Anya disappeared. As they began their ascent to one of the caves however, Sirius stopped.

"Where's Anya?"

There was a frantic scanning of the village, from their vantage point up on the hill, but to no avail. She had disappeared from view.

"Where the fuck is she?" said Sirius half worried, half- furious.

"I'm sure she's fine." Said Remus, sounding far calmer than he felt. 

"You don't think someone…?" began Sirius in a worried voice, but Snape cut him off.

"No…no, she's far too powerful, she would have put up a fight, and I'm sure we would've noticed if someone had tried to… get her." He said smoothly.

"If something's happened to her…we're screwed, you know that? She's an Auror, we need her help! This was her mission, we need to contact Dumbledore, we need to tell him!" Said Sirius frantically.

"Tell him what?" said a serene voice, and the three men swung round. Anya was standing there, a paper bag in one hand, with the logo, 'Marie's Patisserie' written on it. In her other hand, she was holding a croissant.

"Where the hell were you?" Stormed Sirius. "We were going out of our minds! We were about to contact Dumbledore!" 

Anya stood surveying him with bewilderment, and slowly chewed her croissant. She swallowed, and addressed him, still in a maddeningly calm voice.

"I went to get some lunch for us, dolt. The pastry shop over there does the most gorgeous sausage rolls, and pasties, and I thought you guys might want some after…"  
  


She continued in this vein for some time, while the three men watched her in amazement, their jaws hanging open. Eventually Sirius spoke, in a voice of forced calm.

"Anya, we are on a rescue mission. We do not have time to stop at pastry shops."

At this, Anya drew herself up to her full height, and spoke indignantly.

"Excuse me Captain Cardboard, but some of us have to eat!" 

Sirius spluttered at being called 'Captain Cardboard' but Anya continued, still annoyed.

"I cannot break into some dark wizards house, search the entire place without being seen, rescue a frightened teenage girl, and somehow get her out of here if my stomach is rumbling the entire time! It is not possible. I will **_not_** attempt a rescue on an empty stomach. You can just march right back to that train station, and go home, if you don't like the way I do things, mate!"

Sirius did not take kindly to being addressed like a child. He too, drew himself up to his full height, which was much more impressive, and said,

"Who you calling mate… **_friend_**_?"_

"Who you calling friend… **_pal_**?" she retorted.

"Who you calling pal… **_bud_**?"

"Who you calling bud…**JACKASS**!"

At this, Sirius began to get extremely angry, and Remus intervened.

"Ok! That's enough! Thank you for buying lunch Anya, remind me to return the favour. For now, how about we find a nice cave, and then we eat?"

They began climbing the hill. Sirius was refusing to talk to Anya, after her 'jackass' jibe, but she hadn't seemed to notice. She was chatting away happily to Snape, much to his disquiet. He was trying not to appear too interested, but it was quite hard. She was actually talking about something Snape found very interesting… dark marks.

"I'm not too sure what happens y'know. Someone once told me once Voldie's dead, they vanish. But I'm not sure if that's totally true. I mean, the guy who told me was in St Mungo's at the time, but you never know, do you?"

Snape shook his head.

"But then again, I remember killing a death eater, and when I brought his body back, I saw his mark fade, so maybe they don't go 'til you die, which would be a shame wouldn't it?"

Snape nodded.

"'Cos that'd mean you're stuck with it, and it's hardly attractive, is it? A great big skull eating a snake, I mean, why not a nice butterfly, or a spiral, or a flower?"

"The Dark Lord does not have a penchant for flowers, or butterflies." Said Snape through gritted teeth.

"I know that! But it would be less obvious, wouldn't it? If anyone saw it, they're not gonna question a butterfly, are they? But a skull eating a snake? That's suspicious."

"It's the dark mark." Replied Snape, although he had to admit, she had a point.

"Yeah, whatever, I just think Voldie's stupid. I mean, does he want his Death Eaters caught? If you ask me, all that evil shit he's in to has made him go a little bit crazy, y'know what I'm saying? A bit cuckoo."

Snape was completely speechless. This woman was meant to be the most powerful Auror in the world, half the cells in Azkaban were full because of her, she was an international heroine… and she was saying the most evil wizard in the world was a bit…cuckoo?

                                          ****************************

The oak door creaked open, sounding eerily like someone screaming, and a robed figure stepped into Hermione's view. The person's hood was up, concealing their face, as they placed a tray of food in front of her. She stared at it for a while, before speaking.

"If you think I'm touching that, then you've got…" she began, but the person cut her off.

"Shut up, and eat it idiot."

"Draco?" breathed Hermione, completely thrown.

"What're you doing here?"

"Feeding you, you stupid bitch, but if you don't want it…"

"Yes! I do, I do, but- why are you doing this?"

Draco said nothing.

"Draco!" said Hermione in an uncanny impression of Professor McGonagall.

"They…they made me bring it."

"Oh." Said Hermione, her heart sinking. For a moment, she thought he had brought it to help her, but no, he was just doing his father's bidding. 

"Ok, then, thanks." She paused. "Is it poisoned?" she asked fearfully.

He shook his head, sinking onto the floor next to her, and removing his hood. She watched him in bewilderment. This was not the Draco Malfoy she knew.

"If there's something wrong with it, please tell me." She said quietly.

"Again, he shook his head. "No, it's fine, I know it is."

"How?"

"'Cos I heard them saying they've got to keep you alive 'til the gibbous moon." He said, some of his cold sneer returning to his voice. " So you've got a couple of days left Granger." He added nastily. The second he said it, he felt furious with himself, but there was nothing he could do. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, and mentally kicked himself. He had seen her terrified, helpless look, even if she had quickly pulled her face into an unconcerned expression. She took a deep steadying breath, and spoke, 

"Oh good, it gives the others a few more days to come and get me back."

He continued watching her, marvelling at the fiercely independent look on her face. She was terrified, he could feel it, but she was a master at hiding it from him. He knew all she wanted to do was cry, but she wasn't going to with him around. She would cry if Harry was here, he thought, half- amused, half- bitter. She wouldn't be scared to cry in front of Harry. But him…

"Do you honestly think someone's gonna come and get you Granger?" he said, trying to sound scornful. 

"Yes." She said firmly.

"Maybe Potter will **_gallop_** here on his noble steed, **_sweep_** you up in his arms, and you'll make your way to your castle to live happily ever after." He said, but in his attempt to sound sarcastic and scornful, he merely sounded bitter, and rather stupid.

Hermione said nothing at first, marvelling at his immaturity, but finally spoke.

"Harry doesn't have a horse, idiot." 

Draco gave a snort of laughter, but quickly smothered it, as he turned to stare at Hermione in amazement. He said nothing for a while, and Hermione began to feel extremely uncomfortable under his intense gaze. Sensing her disquiet, he smiled to himself vindictively, and continued to stare. Finally Hermione grew impatient, and burst out-

"What?!"

"Nothing," he drawled, "Aren't you scared?"

"No." she said defiantly.

He snorted again, but this time out of disbelief. "Yes you are." He said simply, waiting for her to argue back. But she didn't. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He continued,

"You're terrified. No one knows where you are, and you haven't got anyone. You haven't even got your wand. You're scared stiff that you're gonna die, why don't you just admit it?"

"Why're you here?" she burst out furiously.

"Don't answer a question with a question." He said patronisingly.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a kid!" she half- yelled. "I might die in two days, you said so yourself, at least have the courtesy to treat me like my age!"  Her voice broke, and she smothered the tears threatening to overflow.

He watched her, feeling like absolute shit. He hadn't meant to provoke her into crying. Every time he tried to be even half- decent, he ended up saying something mean. Maybe he was just a nasty person. Maybe he was just incapable of being nice to people.  "I'm sorry." He said, and he was amazed at how easily the words rolled off his tongue. He had never apologised to anyone for anything. But now…

"Wow, Draco Malfoy apologise, that's a turn- up for the books." Said Hermione, her voice shaky.

He gave a small laugh, but continued to marvel at the simplicity of apologizing to her. He could never bring himself to say sorry to anyone, not even his mother, but he had said it to her without flinching. And he had no idea why.

"You're right, I am scared." She whispered. "I don't want to die." 

He said nothing; he just leant against the wall and sighed.

"Maybe you wont." He said quietly. 

She laughed despite herself. "Comforting words if I ever heard them."

He grinned. " Yeah, I always know what to say to make people feel better. One of my Slytherin qualities."

She gave a watery smile. "Aren't they gonna wonder where you are?"

He shook his head. "Nah, dad's having a meeting upstairs, he wont notice. Neither will mum."

She nodded, and then said something she knew was risky.

"Can…can you stay with me for a bit?" 

He didn't say anything. He didn't have to; his actions spoke louder, as he settled himself against the wall more comfortably. 

Hermione smiled to herself, imagining what Ron and Harry would say.

                              ************************************

"I like this one."

"It's not big enough."

"Yes it is."

"We'll barely have room to breathe!"

"Well excuse **_me_** if you were expecting a four bedroom tent with en- suite Jacuzzi!"

"Oh, go play in a dragon pen."

Sirius and Anya were arguing again. This time, it was over which cave to stay in. Anya had picked out a perfectly reasonable one, which was well concealed by trees. It also was a perfect place to keep an eye on the Malfoy's mansion.  Sirius, however, was determined to make things difficult.

"What's wrong with it then?" she asked, choosing to ignore his last comment.

"It's too small!"

"Yeah, for your **_head_**!"

"What?"

"You heard!" she snapped. Sirius opened his mouth to retaliate, but Remus interrupted. He was actually quite enjoying himself, playing peacemaker. It was amusing, and it helped pass the time.

"Calm down you two! I admit it's small, **_but_** it'll do for a few days." Sirius looked furious.

"Moony…"

"It's in a good spot Padfoot." Said Remus.

"Yeah, but…"

"Sirius, we wont be here for long if things go to plan, so we might as well just put up with it!"

Sirius looked sulky, and Anya stomped into the cave annoyed. Snape followed her with the bags.

Sirius sank into the grass outside, and Remus fell next to him.

"That girl is the most irritating, maddening…"

"I like her." Said Remus mildly.

Sirius snorted. " You **_fancy_** her."

Remus merely smiled. " If I remember correctly Padfoot, **_you_** were the one who took a liking to her back home."

"Yeah, that was before I realized what a superbitch she was."

"She's not, she's just a little… unconventional, is all."

"She's a crazy control freak, is what she is."

"You're just annoyed she doesn't fancy you." Said Remus, his voice laced with amusement.

Sirius snorted. "She might look nice, but that's about all she's got going for her."

                                      ***********************************

"That man is… infuriating." Said Anya, as she helped Snape lay out the sleeping bags. "I can't stand the guy!"

"No, I'm not mad about him either." Said Snape, softly, trying not to smile.

"You two are ok, you and Remus, but he is just…Urgh!"

"You must understand, Miss Williamson, Sirius Black is used to women swooning over him. He just…doesn't know what to do with you." Said Snape, positively delighted. Finally, someone who saw Black for what he really was- an arrogant big- headed dolt.

Anya snorted. "He might look nice, but that's about all he's got going for him."

                                   **********************************

A/N- ok, guys, please review for me! 


	7. Self Righteous Complex

A/N- Thank you reviewers- 

Maya- Thanks, and welcome to ff.net!

An Anti- sheep Cheese muffin- Thanks 4 reviewing' babes, and also, I loved What Lies Within! Burn in hell, school projects and homework!! Grrrr…

Xxmuseclioxx. - I know! Love/ hate relationships are always the best I think!

 FallenAngelOfInnocence, thanks for recommending me to other peeps! You're an absolute diamond!

A/N2- By the way, sorry peeps, but there's barely any Draco/ Hermione in this chappie. I promise you lots in the next one though ok?

On with the show…

**Self- Righteous Complex.**

Anya and Snape were discussing the plans for the following day. After a dinner of leftover pastries from lunch, the four were sitting in the cave. They were all exhausted and irritable.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Sirius lazily.

"Yeah," said Anya. The other three listened intently.

"We go to the mansion tomorrow morning, find the girl, and take her back."

"That's not a plan, that's a goal." Said Sirius in annoyance.

"I see no difference." She said, lying back in her sleeping bag.

"No, this is important!" said Sirius loudly. " We need a plan!"

Anya made an impatient noise, and raised her tousled head.

"Why can't we just wing it?"

"Because it's irresponsible!"

"Oh, and you're just the model of responsibility yourself, aren't you?" snapped Anya.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"If you can't work it out, then you're more stupid than you look!"

"You know what your problem is?" said Sirius furiously, sitting upright in his sleeping bag.

"I only have one?" said Anya, evidently trying to ignore him.

"You are obsessed with doing things your way! You wont even consider taking other people's ideas into account. You can't stand the thought of being wrong! You can't bear the thought of someone outperforming you!"

Anya was quiet for a while, before replying to Sirius' rant.

"Thanks for that, I'll log that away for future reference. Now will you please let me sleep?"

"See? You wont even listen!"

At this point, Snape grew impatient.

"God almighty, Black can you please save your lovers tiffs for a more reasonable hour?"

Sirius sputtered at this, but Anya didn't seem to object. The three men turned to see why she hadn't retorted.

She had fallen asleep.

                                       *********************************

****

****

#**Draco's POV.**#

"I just want to go home," she mumbles in her sleep. "I want to go home, please let me go home"

She would have been mortified if she had realized I was with her. I've decided to stay with her while she sleeps. Dad always tells me to keep out of his way during Death Eater meetings, and I've got an excuse ready if father asks me why I'm down here. - 'I'm making sure she doesn't try to escape.'- I think that'll go down a bit better than the truth- 'I want to stay with the girl you're going to murder because I think I have feelings for her.' In fact, I'm certain of it. 

I'm not too sure what's going on. If the truth be told I'm a mess. Hermione Granger is a Gryffindor, she's a muggle- born, and she's best friends with Potter and the Weasel. She's the exact opposite of what I consider my perfect girl. But there's something about her. She doesn't throw herself at me, like that simpering bitch known as Pansy Parkinson. She's not incredibly pretty either; she's got nothing on Blaise Zabini. She's a complete bookworm and an insufferable know- it- all. But there's **_something_**. I cant quite put my finger on what it is though. Maybe it's her strength. I can't think of anyone who would stay so calm and dignified in her situation. Or maybe it's just a case of wanting what I can't have. Forbidden fruit, and all that. She's totally off- limits; maybe that's the attraction. I just wish I knew why I **_care_** so much. This is so bloody stupid. I mean, I'm Draco Malfoy for crying out loud- I can have any girl in Slytherin. But no, I have a crush on the Gryffindor mudblood.

She looks great when she's sleeping. She's got hair across her face; maybe I'll brush it out of the way. It's not like she'll know, she's asleep…

Shit, I think I've woken her up. She mumbling now, still half- asleep, "Draco, are you still here?" 

"I'm not going anywhere." I say.  God, that was cheesy. Thank god she's practically asleep, that was embarrassing. Wait- why the hell do I care? It's only Granger.

She's smiling now, in her sleep, I can't help feeling a bit proud. She's sleeping because she knows I'm here. She feels safe with me. I must admit, I am reassuring. Ha, take that Potter; you aren't playing the hero now, are you? You've left it to me. And even if I say so myself, I'm doing a far better job of it than you ever could. Whoa, slow down- I am **_not _**being heroic. I am just keeping her company. Slytherins aren't heroic. They are cunning, and clever. Heroics are the Gryffindor's job. I am **_not_** trying to be a hero. I have no wish to be Granger's hero. None at all, none whatsoever. I don't even care what happens to her, it's only Hermione, it's not like it's anyone important.

It doesn't work, you know, lying to yourself.

                                     ***********************************

The next morning, Remus, Snape, Anya and Sirius all woke up, and Snape promptly proceeded to sort out the breakfast things. Sirius found this hilarious, much to Anya's annoyance. 

"What, a guy can't cook now?"

"I didn't say that!"

"No, but you're taking the mickey out of him!"

"I always take the mickey out of him!" said Sirius, amused. 

"God Sirius, I wish I had your maturity." She replied, her voice positively dripping with sarcasm. She stomped off down the hill.

"Where are you going!" yelled Sirius.

"To the lake!" she yelled back. "Just 'cos I'm living with you, doesn't mean I have to smell like you!"

Remus smiled to himself, but quickly hid his amusement when Sirius turned to him. 

"It's not funny, Moony!"

"Of course it's not." Said Remus, practically dying in his efforts to not laugh.

"I'm going to the lake." He said furiously. "I was going to anyway!" he added, seeing Remus' mouth twitch.

"Uh- huh."

"I was!"

When he reached the lake, Anya had only just got there. She was standing at the edge, stripping down to her underwear quickly. Oh shit, thought Sirius. He came up behind her, and she turned around. Her face fell when she saw him.

"Oh." She said. "It's you. Come to apologise?" she added, removing her top, and leaving nothing but a simple dark red bra and panties.

Sirius struggled not to stare at her chest area- it very nearly killed him. "No." he said defiantly, as he began to strip off too. She was walking into the lake now, and he cursed inwardly. She was one gorgeous woman. A complete bitch, yes, but still- absolutely, drop- dead gorgeous.

Anya swam out into the lake a bit further, then turned around. Sirius was stripping off to his boxers now. Great, she thought dryly. The bastard has the nicest body known to man. She was strongly reminded of the time she had seen him coming out of the shower, on her first morning in 12 Grimmauld Place. She had thought he was ok, then. Before she had actually got to know him.

Sirius was swimming out now. Vaguely in her direction. He wasn't too sure why. Ok, yes, she was fit. He was alone, in a lake, with this fantastically gorgeous woman. With a woman who he would quite happily-

He shook himself out of his potentially x- rated thoughts. This was bad. He hated the woman. She was a bitchy, petty control freak. A bitchy, petty control freak with a very nice body. Dammit. 

Anya was trying to look anywhere but Sirius. Trouble was, he was swimming towards her. Git. Was he trying to annoy her?

He drew level with her, a lop- sided grin on his face. She wasn't particularly concentrating on his face though. She was concentrating on his tanned, muscular, wet six- pack. Shut up Anya, you shouldn't be thinking that, you don't even like the guy… You sure as hell don't mind his body though. Oh my god, shut up!

"What is it?" she heard him ask. 

"Nothing." She replied in a would- be casual voice. She found it quite hard to do so, as she had just been having thoughts about him that would've made the devil blush. She suddenly became acutely aware of the fact that he was looking directly at her chest. She sank into the water indignantly. This was bad.

Making there way back up to the cave, the awkward silence was almost funny. But not quite. 

Snape and Remus were having breakfast, and Snape immediately told Anya of the plans for the day.

"Lucius will be out of the house in a matter of minutes. He's taking Narcissa with him, and Pettigrew is no longer staying with them."

"What about the kid?" asked Anya.

"He'll accompany his parents."

"You sure about that?"

"…No." said Snape grudgingly.

"Oh well, he's a nasty piece of work anyway," said Sirius. "You should hear Harry talk about him. We can just petrify him or something."

Snape looked scandalized at the thought of petrifying his pet student, but Anya nodded. "Yeah, ok."

Remus looked up in disbelief. "Oh my god, did you two just **_agree_**?" 

                                    ******************************

"Lucius, is Draco coming with us?"

"No, he wishes to stay behind."

"Very well."

"I've told Gaston to keep an eye on him."

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes, get your coat Narcissa."

                                     *********************************

Snape led the other three into the mansion a few minutes later. It was impossible to apparate into the mansion, because the Malfoy's had put protection spells on it, but Snape, being a very good friend of Lucius', got inside easily, and let the other three in. 

"We'll be fine." Said Snape quietly. "You can apparate **out** of the house. A little oversight of Lucius'" he sneered

Anya wandered down the corridor, with a look of mild interest. Tapestries and portraits of various Malfoys adorned the walls. Several of the portraits began insulting Anya, and generally behaving in a hostile manner. Sirius soon shut them up though. Remus exchanged a look with him.

"What?" mouthed Sirius.

"Sticking up for the crazy control freak, are we?" said Remus dryly. 

"Oh shut up Moony."

They made their way to the study, and Anya ran her hand along the mantelpiece.

"Swanky pad." She muttered.

Sirius snorted. "Well, yeah!"

Anya turned around, irritated.

"Excuse me, but we're not all accustomed to this kind of luxury. I suppose to you, it's no more than a country cottage, but I happen to think it's very lavish. Is that all right with you?"

"Oh come on!" snapped Sirius. "Don't tell me you don't live in a massive house like this! You're a fucking international heroine, an Auror, you're wages are a bit more than the average guy!"

"Actually," said Anya, her temper rising, "I live in a two- bedroom **_flat_**. And I make a point of donating forty percent of my wages to St Mungo's. So shut up! "

Sirius opened and shut his mouth a couple of times, before Snape hissed in his ear.  

"I suggest you keep your mouth closed Black. You seem to put your foot in it every time it's open."

Sirius opened his mouth to retaliate furiously, but Remus placed a hand on his arm and shook his head.   

Anya had wandered out of the study now, and the others followed. As she sauntered down the corridor, a portly ghost floated through the wall. Sirius gave a yell, and Remus and Snape backed away, wands out. Anya however…

"Gaston!" she squealed. "Oh my god, how are you?"

"I'm very well Miss Williamson." Said Gaston. "And how are you?" 

"Very well, thank you!"

"What…?" said Sirius weakly, but Remus shushed him.

"Can I just double- check something please?" asked Anya.

"Of course ma'am."

"Lucius is keeping a girl here, isn't he?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Dungeons?"

"Of course ma'am."

"Thanks mate."

"Can I get you some refreshments?"

"No!" snapped Sirius quickly.

"Very well sir."

And with that, Gaston nodded to Anya and floated through the wall. Anya rounded on Sirius furiously.

"Oh my god, **_what _**is your childhood trauma?!"

"Excuse me?"

"He was being lovely and polite, and you are just **_rude_**!"

"We don't have time for refreshments!" said Sirius, positively fuming.

"Did your mother never teach you to say 'no, **thank you'**?"

"I haven't got time for this. We are here for a reason!" snapped Sirius, and stomped into the dining room.

Anya followed him, evidently still angry, and Remus rolled his eyes. Snape's mouth was very thin. 

"There is a time, and a place." He said smoothly.

"And this isn't it." Finished Remus, as the two men entered the dining room.

"We are here to rescue someone! To save someone's life!" stormed Sirius.

"Wow, thanks for that, 'cos I'd completely forgotten!" retorted Anya.

"You are not taking this seriously!" he snapped back.

"**Don't** talk to me about taking things seriously! You have a real self- righteous complex going on, d'you know that? 'Oh, woe to me, I was in Azkaban, I alone know suffering, only I know real pain.' Just step out of the box for a second, yeah?"

"That was low!"

"That's the truth! My first, and only concern right now, is to get the girl out. She is at the front of my mind. But do you not think showing a bit of courtesy to the servants may be useful to us at one point?"

"How the hell do you know this servant anyway?" snapped back Sirius, evidently out of comebacks.

"He's a lovely guy, but he's bound to serve the Malfoy's. However, he's always ready to help out people who are against them. Is that alright with you?"

"Fine." Said Sirius grudgingly. 

Suddenly, there was a yell from upstairs. "Gaston! What's going on? Are mum and dad back already?"

Anya froze, mouthing swear words, and Sirius rounded on Snape.

"I thought you said the kid was going with them!" he hissed.

"I said I wasn't sure!" hissed back Snape. 

Gaston's voice floated up the stairs from the study. "No Master Malfoy, it was just me talking to myself."

"Right…" drawled Draco, evidently confused.

Anya turned on Sirius smugly. "See?"

"We need to get to the dungeons Anya." Said Remus quietly. She nodded.

"Alright then, let's…-"

She stopped short, horror struck. They had just heard the front door open. Lucius' voice rang through the house, clear as a bell.

"Gaston! We're back!"

"Oh my god!" hissed Anya. "Snape you dickhead!"

"Lucius said he had to leave on Wednesday!" Hissed back Snape.

"It's Tuesday!"

In a whirling of cloak, Snape apparated out of the house. Remus did the same immediately. Anya however, made no attempt to move.

"Anya quickly!" said Sirius urgently. Lucius' footsteps were getting louder.

"No." she whispered back. "We might not get another chance to get inside."

"What?" said Sirius, flabbergasted.

"I'm staying here, idiot."

"You cant! They'll find you easily!"

"It's a big house," hissed Anya furiously, and with that, she slipped into a tiny closet nearby.

Sirius stared at her, unable to register the stupidity of what she was doing. She would get caught, easily.  He hesitated for a second, before running to the cupboard himself, and stepping in.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, furious.

"Being your back-up." He replied.

"There'll be more chance of getting caught if there's two of us!"

"I'm not leaving you by yourself."

She made an impatient noise, and he grinned in the dark.

"What can I say? I have a self-righteous complex."

A/N- dun dun dun! What will happen next? Who knows? Who cares? Review!!


	8. As If

A/N- OK peeps, first, I need to apologise, and kiss a lot of ass, for not updating in so long. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I love you reviewers, and I love your feedback. Honest. I haven't updated for ages 'cos I just got back to school, and my bitchass teachers have given me shitloads of coursework. Grrrr. Updates wont be as regular, but I will continue as long as I get reviews. This chapter kinda short, so I apologise for that too. Y'know, basically, this chapter kinda sucks. Sorry. 

**As If.**

Sirius pushed up against Anya, effectively pinning her against one side of the closet. His actions weren't intentional, but the closet was just so bloody tiny. It was barely big enough for one person, let alone two. She could feel his breath against his face, and tried in vain to ignore the fact that his hips were grinding against hers. 'Typical', she thought. 'I get stuck in a closet…with him.'

"You're squashing me." She hissed.

"Oh shut up."

"Ow!"

"Will you stop complaining?" he muttered.

"This is your fault! Bloody idiot. What the hell were you thinking?" she spat.

"Can you shut up?" he snapped back, under his breath. "Malfoy's gonna hear us!"

Anya clicked her fingers, and muttered "Silencio." Sirius glared at her, but it was pretty pointless, seeing as they were engulfed in darkness. 

"Oh very clever." He said dryly. "All hail you, you don't need a wand."

"Green really isn't your colour." She replied. 

"Oh please! Jealous?"

"Hmm." She said vaguely. He hated it when she did that. It gave the impression she wasn't even listening to him properly.

"How about some light?" he said, and pulled out his wand. He muttered 

'Lumos' and the tip began to glow.

Somehow, she managed to raise her hand, and muttered something under her breath. A tiny moth, made entirely out of pure, white light appeared to fly out of her hand, and sat on the ceiling of the closet.

"A theurge's variation on 'Lumos'" she muttered.

"I like your way better." He said quietly. He didn't see her blush. She said nothing for a while, and they both became acutely aware of the bizarre silence between them. It didn't seem awkward, but at the same time, didn't seem particularly comfortable. She fidgeted. "Sirius," she muttered finally.

"Yeah?"

"You're squashing my tits."

He spluttered and drew his arms away quickly. She was grinning wickedly. " I'm not trying to be fussy-You just have no idea how much it hurts." She explained. He nodded, and tried to find somewhere for his arms. Eventually he placed one on either side of her, pinning her against the side. She was still grinning, and he found himself doing the same. It had just struck him how ridiculous the situation was, stuck in a miniscule cupboard with this woman. 'Oh well.' He thought. 'It could be worse… it could be Snape.'

                                       *********************************

Draco leant over Hermione, and gently shook her awake. She gasped and sat up, wild- eyed and tousled haired. 

"Calm down, it's just me." He muttered quietly, sinking down in front of her. He handed her a hairbrush. She took it, looking very confused.

"I thought you might want one." He said awkwardly. "Y'know, girls…hair." He trailed off hopefully, and she grinned despite herself.

"Thanks." She said, and began running it through her honey- coloured locks. He watched her silently, entranced by the gradual return of shine to her hair. She stopped, staring at him amused.

"Is there something wrong?" she said grinning. He shook his head, suddenly realizing what he had been doing.

"No," he said quietly. "Nothing."

She said nothing; she just continued to brush her hair. 

"You know," she began, "You could've brought me something a little more practical than a hairbrush."

"Sorry." He said, sounding anything but apologetic.

"So you should be." She replied sternly, and her stomach did a little back flip when he grinned at her.

"You were talking in your sleep yesterday." He said quietly. She stared at him. 

"What did I say?"

"You just wanted to go home…it was-" he stopped short, and looked down avoiding her eyes. 

"What?" she asked. "What was it?"

"Horrible."

Hermione said nothing. She just watched him for a while. Suddenly, all the desperation, and hopelessness hit her. She was trapped, with no means of escape. She stood up, and walked to the other side of the room, with her back to Draco. She didn't want him to see her tears. He watched her leave, got up, and quickly made his way to her side.

"…'Mione, what is…"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped. "Only my friends call me that!" Hearing her nickname was too painful. It reminded her of Ron; Ron always called her that when he was trying to persuade her to do something that might get her into trouble. Hearing Draco use it hurt her.

"Fine, if you're gonna be like that." Said Draco coldly, and made to leave.

"No!" she said tearfully. "I'm sorry, I'm just…" she stopped, and the helplessness overwhelmed her again. She began shaking with silent sobs, and in one swift movement, he was at her side. After a moment's hesitation, he put his arms around her. 

                                     *********************************

Anya sighed impatiently. This was boring. She had cast a spell on the closet door, so her and Sirius could see through it, like a one- way window. Lucius and Narcissa were sitting on the couch talking, and had been for the past ten minutes or so. She could fell Sirius against her. He was extremely tense and his heart was thumping furiously.

"Calm down." She said in a normal voice.

"Shhh!" he hissed back furiously.

"They can't hear us idiot! The charm?"

"Oh yeah."

"Will you relax?" she said, a little harsher than she had intended.

"I am relaxed!" he snapped back, sounding slightly manic. "I f I were any more relaxed, I'd be dead!"

She gave another impatient sigh, and his temper flared up.

"If either of them decide to open this cupboard, we're screwed, do you understand?" he snapped.

"Well no- one asked you to stay." She retorted.

"Oh, don't start that again!"

"Well it's true!"

"Can we get back to the subject please?" he said irritably. 

"If you like." She said calmly, and he gave a furiously impatient noise.

"How can you be so calm?" he demanded.

"I'm used to it." She said quietly. He snorted.

"Really? How many times have you been locked in a cupboard hiding from 

Death- Eaters?"

"The first time I was fifteen." She said, and her voice was barely above a whisper now.

"What?"

"It was … in my own house… hiding from dad."

Sirius was silent. 

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't be." She replied, in an overly- casual voice. "It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry." 

"God, will you stop apologizing?" she said impatiently.

"Sorry." He laughed nervously, and was relieved to see her grinning. They didn't speak for quite a while after that.

"Did your mum…?" he began.

"Arrest him? No, some other Auror did. A year before I became an Auror."

"Oh."

"What was it like in Azkaban?" she asked suddenly.

He paused, and Anya watched his face tighten. It wasn't a subject he enjoyed discussing.

"If you don't wanna chat about it, don't. It's cool." She said brightly.

"No, it's fine."

"Ok." She said quietly. "So… what did you do? I mean, before prison?"

"You're very inquisitive." He replied.

"Fast learner!" she said brightly. He snorted loudly.

 "That tends to happen when you spend over a decade in prison. My life is turning into one big learning experience"

"Well that's good." She replied mildly. "By the end of the week, you'll be a genius."

Sirius shook his head. 

                                 *************************************

"Shhh." Draco whispered softly, as he rubbed her back soothingly. She buried her head in his shoulders, and her tears soaked his shirt. "Shhh, c'mon, it'll be ok."

 He slid his arms round her waist tighter, and buried his face in her hair. She shuddered involuntarily, either at the cold, or at the unexpected intimacy between them.

"Hermione? Are you cold?" he whispered, concerned.

"No." she said tearfully, pulling away for a moment to shake her head, before resting her head on his shoulder. He then faced a mental battle between his two strongest emotions, as he debated pulling away from her, (pride.) or continuing to hold her. (Love?) Eventually, he chose the latter. He sighed, and she gave yet another shudder at the feeling of his breath on her neck. She had no idea what she was doing, nor did she care. All she was registering at that particular moment was how safe she felt in his arms, and how fantastic it felt, every time his warm breath made contact with her skin. All she was paying attention to was the feeling of his arms, wrapped tightly round her waist. She barely noticed when he began to pull away, but that didn't last for long.

"I've got to go." He whispered, and she felt an oddly happy feeling in the dark dungeon. He sounded genuinely sorry he had to leave her. She said nothing though, and fiddled with the fabric of his shirt collar, not daring to look at his face, in case her assumption was wrong. 

"Hermione?" He muttered worried by her lack of response. "Dad's gonna wonder where I am. I'm sorry." He whispered, unaware of the affect those two little words had on her. All of a sudden, it didn't matter she was locked in Lucius Malfoy's house, it didn't matter she was hungry, it didn't matter she was cold… Draco was sorry to be leaving her. He placed a hand under her chin, and tilted her head up, forcing her to look at him. She tried to nod her understanding, but for some reason, she couldn't move. She seemed frozen by his eyes, and vice versa. Draco was desperately trying to pull away, but something was stopping him, despite his misconceptions. This was not a good idea. This was stupid. It was wrong. It was very, very reckless. So reckless in fact, it might just be a good idea…

Every misconception planted in his mind was uprooted the second he felt her lips on his. Her lips parted almost at once, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her arms slid up his chest and hooked around his neck, as his arms tightened around her waist pulling her closer. He deepened the kiss, and his arrogant streak surfaced as she moaned softly into his mouth. Damn, he was good. He couldn't tell whether this was her first kiss or not, she was tentative, but quite good too. He decided not to dwell on that; instead, he pulled away to watch her face.

She was flushed, and her eyes were shining. He grinned in the dark, and placed a tiny kiss on the corner of her mouth. She stayed silent and his expression changed to concern.

"What? What is it?" he whispered. 

"Nothing." She muttered back. "You should go…your dad."

He stared at her for a while, hurt at her reaction. "That's it?" he spat, so furious he didn't notice her flinch at his words. "That's all? Well thank god I didn't enjoy it, otherwise I would've been upset!" he left the room before she had time to reply, slamming the door behind him. She heard the lock click into place, and slid down the wall, feeling sick. She wasn't entirely sure what she had just done. If she was honest with herself… she was scared. This entire situation was just… twisted. She was falling in love with the son of someone who was planning to kill her. She had just shared a kiss with the son of her abductor. It was… Draco Malfoy. The boy she had spent the last few years hating with a passion. She had slapped him in the third year. He was a Slytherin. He had tried to get Hagrid sacked. What was she doing?   

                                        *******************************

"How long d'you think they'll be?" said Anya, referring to Lucius and Narcissa, who were still talking.

"God knows." He murmured.

"We need to find Hermione." She said impatiently.

"We will." He said absently. He was preoccupied with thoughts of the brunette. It was hard not to when they were in such a close proximity.

"Can you pay attention when I speak?" she said irritably. He looked down, amused. "Sorry mum."

She sighed. "Grow up! If you're gonna be my backup, you're gonna listen to me!"

"When did you turn into such a power- mad bitch?"

"You're the one who went on about me not taking it seriously enough!"

"Well you weren't!" he replied. "But I didn't mean for you to turn into a control freak."

"I'm not!!

Sirius scoffed loudly, and she kneed him impatiently.

"OW!"

"You deserved that." She said calmly.

"You know I can't hit you back! It's totally unfair!" he said annoyed.

"Shit happens." She snapped back, and he gave an angry sigh.

"God almighty, what have I done to deserve this?" he said to himself.

"Oh, don't bother acting all innocent!"

"What on earth is the matter with you?"  He said exasperatedly. "Why are you so pissed off all of a sudden?"

"Because I'm stressed! Ok? Is that alright with you?"

"Oh my god, there is no way it can be legal to behave like this!"

"Well you would know!" she snapped back. "Being in Azkaban!"

"That was low." 

"I know." She replied, rather quietly.

"Totally uncalled for."

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." He said sternly. She began to giggle, and he stared at her in surprise. He had never heard her giggle before. She didn't seem like a giggly person. He had to admit though… it was very cute.

"You're like a schoolgirl." He said, trying to sound disdainful, but his voice was laced with laughter. "Keep it down!" 

She stopped abruptly, and looked up at him seriously. "We need to get out of here soon." She said firmly. He nodded, disappointed at her change of demeanour. He liked her when she laughed.

"The second they leave, we get out, and go downstairs. We get the girl, we sneak out, and I might arrest Lucius too."

"WHAT??"

"I'm joking!" she said quickly, grinning. They had been given strict instructions to get out of there the second they had Hermione. She knew that, she just loved winding him up. Come to think of it, she liked it whenever Sirius payed **_any_** attention to her. Odd. 

"I think they're leaving." Said Sirius suddenly, and sure enough both Lucius and Narcissa rose from the settee, and walked purposefully out of the room. 

"About time." She muttered. They both slid out of the closet, and she tip toed towards the door. She leant over to peer outside the door, while Sirius stood behind the door.

"I would appreciate it, if while we're on a rescue mission, you refrained from checking out my arse." She said dryly, not bothering to turn around. Sirius blushed furiously, before retorting. 

"I wasn't."

"Whatever." She replied vaguely.

"You know, not every man finds you irresistible!"

"I know." She said. "Only you." 

Sirius spluttered indignantly, at a complete loss for words. Anya still had her back to him, peering out into the corridor. He couldn't believe her audacity. Assuming he found her attractive. Thinking he fancied the pants off her, and had been dying to kiss her when they had been stuck in the closet. As if.


	9. Anya Shuts Up

A/N- Sorry for the delay peeps. I wont keep you, on with the show…

****

****

****

****

**Anya Shuts Up.**

****

****

****

Draco Malfoy flung himself onto his elaborate four- poster bed, and punched his pillow furiously. 'Stupid mudblood bitch.' He thought venomously. 'I don't even like her, I just felt like a bit of excitement.' Even as the various nasty, vindictive thoughts about Hermione ran through his mind one after the other, he knew it was the opposite of his actual feelings. He was hurt beyond all reason. He hated himself because of it. Years spent building up a cold, heartless Slytherin reputation, and he had left it all for a few precious moments. He had taken off his mask, just for a few minutes, and he genuinely thought she liked him. He had kissed her, fucking bared his soul, and all she did was tell him to go. 'Fine.' He thought furiously. 'Fuck the stupid little mudblood. I wont waste any more time on **_her_**.'  

                                  *******************************************

Anya slipped out of the corridor, like a cat, and Sirius followed her, keeping as much distance between them as possible, although he wasn't too sure why. He soon changed his position at her sharp words though,

"God, will you get a move on? You were dumb enough to stay behind, so be dumb enough to stick close!"

Sirius sighed and quickened his pace, until he was next to her. He marvelled at how silently she managed to walk along the enormous corridors. She seemed to glide. Another thing that he liked about her. Dammit.

Anya was furious with herself. She would much rather have undertaken this mission on her own, as opposed to with this fantastically arrogant, big- headed, stuck- up guy, who also happened to be devastatingly gorgeous. It irritated her profoundly how every time their arms touched, or there was any contact between them, she had to force down a sharp intake of breath. What was so special about the fact that he had just brushed against her arm? Big deal. Why did she care so much? She stubbornly kept her eyes on the corridor ahead, refusing to look at him. She didn't like him. He irritated her beyond all reason. Why should she look at him?

They tiptoed down the corridor until reaching a small door at the side, leading onto a long, dingy staircase. Anya slipped down it and Sirius followed her unquestioningly. He didn't quite know what it was, but he trusted her. Halfway down the stone staircase, which was badly lit by floating candles, Sirius spotted an odd ornament fixed onto the wall. It looked like a small stone gargoyle, and looked hideously out of place. Even he could tell that, and he was hardly knowledgeable when it came to ornamental décor. He watched as Anya walked down the steps towards the statue, and oddly ominous feeling building up inside. He was sure he had seen something similar to this in Grimmauld Place, which Remus had removed. He couldn't quite remember what it had done though. Just as Anya reached the step above the ornament, it clicked.

"ANYA!"

Just as Anya stepped onto the next step, the gargoyle sprang to life, and hissed venomously. Anya swung around, quick as a flash, but it was the wrong reaction. The gargoyle opened its fanged mouth and flew at her, and sank its mouth into her arm. Sirius let out a yell and darted down the stairs, wand out. He yelled a hex, and the statue let out a hideous scream before darting back to its stand, and freezing. 

Sirius turned to Anya quickly. She was clutching her arm and swearing, rather loudly. She managed to conjure a cloth out of thin air, and held it to her arm, which was bleeding profusely. He took it off her, and pressed it against the bite.

"What the fuck was that?" she asked, and he was relieved at her lack of hostility.

"Sioluphus charm." He said, dabbing at the cut gently with one hand, and holding her arm steady with the other. "Loads of dark mansions have them. Defence mechanism."

She nodded. "Oh crap! The blood's going on my dress!"

He stared at the couple of drops of blood seeping into her white tennis dress. His eyes travelled up to her arm again, wrapping the cloth around her arm tighter. "What do you expect when you wear that skimpy thing?"

"It's not skimpy!" she said indignantly. He snorted.

"What kind of Auror wears a tennis dress on a rescue mission?"

"I do!" 

She used her other hand to conjure a bandage up, and he took it. "Sit down." He said quietly. She settled on the step, before tutting impatiently. "Hurry!"

"Well excuse me for giving a shit about your mangled arm!"

He began wrapping the bandage around her arm roughly. "Ow!" she exclaimed. He stopped wrapping abruptly, and looked up at her. She looked furious. "If you're not gonna do it properly, then don't fucking bother."

"No, I'm sorry!" he said quickly. "ok, ok." He wasn't too sure why he was so desperate to bandage her arm, but he was. The contact was intoxicating. He continued to bandage her arm up, much more gently this time. Anya kept her eyes averted. She didn't want to look at the guy who was causing involuntary shivers to run up her arm every time he touched it. She didn't want to endure eye contact as well as the electricity that was positively sparking between them.

He finished up bandaging, and stood up, leaving her arm feeling oddly cold. He watched her stand back up again, ignoring the urge to take her arm and help her up. 

They both continued to walk down the stairs. There was a loud creak, and they both froze. 

There was a yell, an unfamiliar voice, and before either of them had time to react, they were knocked off their feet, and hurtled down the stairs. They both landed in a heap at the bottom, Sirius on top of Anya, with a loud curse. Anya let out a much more graceful 'oomph!'

"Very dignified Black. Very dignified." Came a cold drawling voice, and footsteps drew closer. Sirius struggled to get up, as Anya's breathing was becoming restricted, but he didn't seem able to. "Sirius." She whispered. "What?" he asked, sounding far more concerned than he thought.

"I can't move." She choked out.

"I'm trying to get off you!"

"No… my magic."

"What?" he asked urgently. The footsteps were getting louder.

"I can't use my magic. It's not working." She sounded slightly bewildered. A cold voice interrupted before Sirius could react.

"And Miss Williamson. Lovely and graceful, as always. Shame your incredible Theurge abilities aren't up to scratch at the moment, isn't it?"

"What have you done Malfoy!" roared Sirius.

"Black, I've tied you up, you dolt. And a friend of a friend gave me some information on draining Theurges. Never realized it would be so useful."

Anya arched her back against Sirius. He could tell he was hurting her. "I'm sorry." He whispered, before snapping back to Malfoy.  He felt his wand flying out of his pocket, and cursed loudly. Lucius' cold laugh echoed through the stone staircase.

"I expected it from an idiotic fool like you Black, but really, with an Auror I thought you'd be a little more…how can I put it? Cautious." 

"Sirius, can you transform?"  He heard Anya whisper urgently to him. 

"I need a wand idiot!" he hissed back. Before either of them knew what was happening, Lucius shouted an incantation, and they felt themselves being thrown down the stairs by an invisible force, and landing in a cold dungeon. 

Anya scrambled up immediately and ran to the still open door, but it swung shut as she reached it. Both her and Sirius listened to Malfoy's retreating steps.

"Shit." She said, kicking the door. 

Sirius sank to the floor, leaning against the wall, as she crossed the room, to stand opposite him. "Well this is fucking brilliant." He said. She didn't bother to reply.

Her long dark, chocolaty locks, caught the sun through the slit window, and contrasted sharply with the cold, dinginess of the dungeon. He tried to focus on something other than the brunette in front of him, but it was impossible. He was physically unable to tear his eyes away from her. No one had ever had such an effect on him before. It was terrifying, seductive, and exciting, all at once. She was regarding the floor of the room, with a look of vague interest. She traced her shoe through the dust, drawing meaningless shapes, and he remained fixated on her. 

He stared at her for a while, and she regarded him with mild interest.

"This is not what I planned you know." She said mildly. "I guess I underestimated how much Gaston loves old Lucius."

"Gaston?" said Sirius, genuinely surprised. "You think?"

She nodded silently. "I'm just too trusting for my own good."

Sirius grinned through the darkness, and stood up. "Don't worry about it." He muttered.

"Yeah, easy for you to say." She said quietly. "You'll either escape, or die. Me, I'll either die, or escape, lose my job, and disgrace my mum."

"Not possible." He replied.

"Not possible to what?" she asked.

"Disgrace your mum. She must boast about you all the time." He said, slightly awkwardly. 

She let out a snort. "I'm never good enough. She'll have a field day if she finds out Lucius Malfoy got the better of me."

He sighed, before replying. "Let her. Everyone else knows you're…-" he paused.

She looked at him curiously. "What? Everyone else knows I'm what?"

"Erm… a good Auror."

She looked slightly disappointed for a moment, before hitching back her unconcerned expression. "Yeah, well, no matter how good I am, Maria Williamson will always have been better. I am never gonna live up to my mother. Y'know, I started off trying to make her proud… but then the moany old cow turned it into a competition. I dunno how she did it. Vindictive bitch."

"It doesn't have to be a competition." He said quietly. "You could do your job for you. Not your mum."

"I **_do _**do it for me. But she worms her way in. "Anya, couldn't you have done it **_this_** way" or "When I worked for the Ministry, I would **_never_** have done that." God, I can't stand her."

"She can't be that bad." 

"How'd you work that out?" she said disbelievingly.

"Well, she's got you as a daughter."

She laughed mirthlessly. "God almighty, I don't think this is the time for flattery!"

He grinned. "I can't help it if I'm effortlessly charming."

She stared at him, still laughing. "Effortlessly? I can't help think you're making an effort!"

"Excuse me for trying to lighten the atmosphere." He muttered.

"Could you please stop feeling sorry for yourself?" she said, her snappish manner back.

"Oh you can talk!" he snapped back. "You either have a holier- than- thou attitude, or a horrendous inferiority complex going on! Why can't you see that you're great? You could get anywhere, but you refuse to accept it! You're totally wasting your life, all because of some twisted, stupid mother- daughter relationship!"

"You are hardly in a position to criticise someone for wasting their life!"

"What's wrong with you! When you're at work, do you never stop to wonder why people are so eager to do you favours? Why they jump at the chance to help you? Why some people go as far as to bow when they see you?? Hey? I'll tell you, 'cos you're a fucking fantastic person. Everyone wants to help you and everyone thinks you're great! Fuck,**_ I_** think you're great. Just stop feeling so goddamn sorry for yourself!" Sirius wasn't too sure why he was saying this. It was a combination of things. The unspoken attraction, the frustration of being caught, the anger at his own stupidity, the fury at Lucius Malfoy, and the fact that the one person who could probably get them out of this situation was feeling sorry for herself. It was all bubbling over into this outlet. 

A startled silence greeted his speech. Sirius seemed exhausted by it, and sounded like he had just run a marathon. Anya watched him, before speaking, in an unusually quiet voice.

"That was a lovely speech Sirius, really great. Y'know, you could probably make a living outta…-"

"Oh shut up! For fuck's sake, do you ever listen? Why do you find it so hard to accept you're a good person? Do you let your mum get to you that much? That you can't see what's blindingly obvious? You're the most fucking talented woman I've ever met, and I'm not the only one who thinks that! And to top it all off, you're beautiful! Stop being so bloody self pitying!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled back. "You don't know shit about me!"

"Cut the mysterious crap Anya, it's getting tired!" 

"You have no idea what my life is like, ok?" she shouted, tears in her eyes. You don't have a clue what kinda shit I go through, so maybe you should cut the flattery crap!"

"Maybe it's not just flattery. You can't take a fucking compliment, can you?"

"Not when it's from an arrogant prick like you!" she screamed back. There were angry tears streaming down her cheeks, and she was flushed. Sirius tried to shake away the thoughts creeping into his head. He thought she looked gorgeous.

"Oh that's mature!" he snapped. "Insults. Why don't you do your job and get us out of here? Or why don't you enlighten me on the finer points of your god- awful life? "

"I'm not telling you anything!" she yelled. "You are the most stuck- up guy I have ever met! You're so up your own arse, you can't possibly imagine anyone else having a hard time!"

"That's bullshit! I'll probably understand more than anyone else. And me, stuck- up? That's rich, coming from you, you power crazy bitch!"

"At least I'm not an arrogant fucker with the mentality of a caveman!" she yelled.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?"

"Yeah Sirius, the truth hurts doesn't it?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?"

At this, he grabbed her round the waist furiously, and before she had time to react, he smashed his lips against hers. He shoved her into the cold wall, kissing her forcefully until she parted her lips for him, and his tongue plunged in with hers. All the insults she had at the ready were wiped from her mind, but her anger was still there. She kissed him back, equally aggressively, if not more, as her hands slid up his chest and into his hair, before hooking round his neck tightly. She could feel the icy- coldness of the wall through her top, but ignored it in favour of the warmth of the body pressed against hers. 

Suddenly, almost at the same time, they both pulled away, as though they had been burned. Sirius swung around, his back to her, and began cursing to himself. He couldn't fathom what on earth had just happened. One minute they had been shouting, then he had envisioned crushing his lips against hers, then… he was doing it. He couldn't ever remember doing anything like that before, and he couldn't look at her. He had been aware of the attraction, but had pushed it to the back of his mind, hoping it would go away. Evidently, that hadn't worked.

 Anya stood frozen, still against the wall, and raised a hand to her lips. They were still tingling oddly. She had no memory of ever being kissed like that before. It was bizarre. She was fairly certain **_he _**had grabbed **_her_**, and that **_he_** had kissed **_her_**. But that didn't explain why she had willingly kissed him back. She took a deep steadying breath, before breaking the silence that was threatening to spiral out of control.

"Well, that's one way to shut me up." 


	10. A Very Delayed Chapter

Author's Ramblings – I've gotta apologize. For a while now, my demented computer has frozen EVERY TIME I've tried to load up ff.net. today, I tried to get on, and FINALLY, it allowed me. So … sorry?

I've gotta say a **HUGE** thanks to everyone who has reviewed recently, cos I haven't mentioned you yet, cos I've been so rushed. Don't think your reviewing is going unnoticed, cos it's NOT. I am so grateful to you guys, you have no idea. So, thank you so much to- **Lelegurl9, LythTaeraneth, Skins Thunderbomb, An Anti Sheep Cheese Muffin, FallenAngelOfInnocence, Midnightblossom, Fireblade K'Chona, Xxmuseclioxx, Azkaban- fanfic, Eruatane, Zelda- lotr, BBOO, Fantasy4, Faey wolf star, **and** DorksRHot So Is Fire. **And a special MASSIVE thanks to **FallenAngelOfInnocence **for recommending me to other peeps, and mentioning me in her bio. Thank you hun!! I think that's everyone, if I'm forgetting someone, I am **so** sorry, but it's totally unintentional. Sorry I've not replied to everyone's reviews personally, but I'm rushed off my feet at the mo, with various coursework, so I haven't had the time. Anyways, I've kept you long enough with my various ramblings, so on with the show… 

**A very delayed chapter.**

Sirius continued to stare at the wall, before forcing himself to turn around and face Anya. She was still staring at him, looking shell- shocked. Her expression would have been funny if his stomach hadn't been in knots of nervousness.

"I'm sorry." He muttered finally.

"No." she said, sounding dazed. "No, it's fine. I have no problem whatsoever with you shouting at me, insulting me, criticizing me, then shoving your tongue down my throat. No problem whatsoever."

Sirius had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. However, despite this, he was finding it increasingly difficult not to go across the room and kiss her again. What the fuck was the matter with him? 

Anya stared at Sirius, hoping her expression didn't betray her thoughts. Whenever she had imagined kissing him, (which had been more often than she would've liked to admit.) she had always thought, _I bet he tastes like firewhisky. _But he didn't. He tasted like… chocolate. And Anya was a chocoholic. Dammit.

"I'm genuinely sorry." He said quietly. "Dunno why I did it." 

"Uh- huh." She replied, still thinking about chocolate. Not in _that _way. She just liked chocolate. It was totally unrelated, she didn't care if Sirius tasted like chocolate, she didn't want to kiss him again, she just liked chocolate. That was all, nothing else. Nothing else at all. Yeah right.  "Do you want something to eat?" she said, before she realized how dodgy it sounded after the recent events.

Sirius stared at her in disbelief. "I didn't kiss you cos I was _hungry." _He said bewildered.

"No! I know, I just wondered if you wanted anything. I might have some stuff in my bag." She said quickly, silently berating herself. 

"Oh. Ok then." He said awkwardly. _So much for the Black charm. _He thought to himself. "Listen…" he began, watching her rummage through her backpack. "I'm sorry about that… thing, ok? It was… not planned." At this Anya snorted loudly. "It wasn't!" he snapped. "It just happened. I admit, it was a bizarre reaction, but that was it. A reaction."

At this Anya began muttering quietly to herself, and Sirius strained to hear what she was saying,

"Become an Auror! Visit exotic places! Meet strange people… then kill them!"

"What?" said Sirius, completely thrown.

"That was the job description. There was nothing, **_nothing,_** about being locked up with sexually frustrated ex- convicts!"

"Sexually frustrated?" barked Sirius, sounding like his animagi form. 

Anya stopped rummaging around in her bag, and her head snapped up, her eyes meeting his, before she spoke, holding his gaze.

"Yes! Bloody sexually frustrated! One minute you're yelling, the next you're all over me. I understand you didn't get any in Azkaban, but please! I am working, the timing is atrocious, and quite frankly, I don't like you!"

Her dark eyes were sparkling angrily, and Sirius shook himself mentally. His thoughts were not suitable for this conversation.

"Oh, bollocks! You kissed me back!" he exclaimed.

"You hardly left me much choice!"

"Oh, yeah, play the innocent!" 

"I am the innocent!" Anya snapped, before lobbing a chocolate bar at him. He caught it deftly, and sank to the floor, before tearing the wrapper off aggressively, and muttering quietly.

"Bullshit."

                                      ****************************************

Lucius Malfoy stood at the head of the enormous table in the dining room of his mansion. The entire table was decked out in fine china, silver, and crystal. It was quite a magnificent sight, illuminated by the huge diamond chandelier. Apart from Lucius, the room was completely empty. He cleared his throat.

"Fellow Death Eaters, it is my pleasure to introduce to you…" he began, before tutting, and shaking his head. "No, no, no, hmmm…" he paused, then raised his head to his invisible audience once more.

"Fellow Death Eaters, The Dark Lord recently bestowed me the honour of collecting various… articles to assist him, in his wondrous plot to begin the cleansing. Pettigrew is just getting…" Lucius stopped again, and yelled, slamming his fist on the table, and causing several crystal wine glasses to shudder. "NO! No, No, No!" 

Narcissa stood at the door, out of view, watching as her husband dallied over how to address the other Death Eaters at that evenings meeting. She smiled quietly to herself. He may have been supremely evil, but he was also a complete klutz.   

                            ****************************************

Sirius watched Anya, as she fiddled with a HoneyDukes wrapper. She seemed fascinated by the shiny paper. But he knew better than that. She was just avoiding his look. He hated that. That she didn't want to look at him. Bitch.

Anya sighed. **_Stupid git_**_._ She thought viciously._ **Who the fuck does he think he is? Throwing himself at me. Man- whore. What the hell possessed him? Fucking git... Fucking irritating git… Fucking irritating big- headed git… Fucking irritating big headed drop- dead gorgeous git… Shit!**_

****

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare at me like that." she said.

"I'm not!" he said, the defensive tone in his voice automatically.

"Yeah right."

"Oh will you shut up?"

"Fuck you."

"Here's an idea! Why don't you do your job and get us out of here?"

I cant genius. I have to wait for my magic to come back."

"How long's that's gonna take??"

"Dunno. I'll tell you when it does. He used a pretty strong charm though."

"So…"

"It might take a while."

"Great. Fucking great."

"Y'know, this isn't exactly my dream situation either!"

"I never said it was!" he said, defensively.

"Y'know, you are so fussy! You should be grateful were not dead! Not lying wide eyed on the floor! But no, you moan and moan and moan. You're like an old woman!"

Sirius spluttered furiously. "I'm fussy? That's rich, coming from little Miss, I- cant- do- anything- 'til- I've –eaten!"

Anya gave a loud pretend yawn. "God, Sirius, you are so predictable its funny."

"Fuck you."

An hour of awkward silence later, Anya decided to speak. Against her better judgement, she actually wanted to speak to Sirius. She had no idea why. Pretending she hadn't kissed him back was easy. She definitely wasn't going to admit it. That would mean admitting she had wanted to kiss him, which was ridiculous. No, she hadn't wanted to kiss him, she just… had.

"Any ideas?"

Sirius looked up. "Any ideas for what?" he snapped back annoyed.

"For getting out of here."

"No. You?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to get my magic back. But it's not all there. So the best I can do, is wait a bit, then try a mix of Socdarates jinxes and Mesophaemia Hexes on the door. That should get us out of here."

She grinned at Sirius' blank look. "I'd explain it to you, but your head would explode."

"Excuse me?" said Sirius furiously.

"Well, I can't be bothered to explain."

"Oh my god!" said Sirius. "Could you just, even contemplate getting over yourself for a second? You're an Auror, not some higher being!"

"Oh, well, at least I'm not a complete dorkhead!" said Anya, before realizing how childish she sounded. _Dorkhead? _She thought. _Oh my god, I can't even insult him properly now!_

"Dorkhead?" spluttered Sirius. "You lash me with your words!" he had now dissolved into snorts of laughter, while Anya watched him, trying not to look as mortified as she felt. She always had the upper hand in arguments. Her sharp tongue always made sure of that. But it was different with him…

"I'm not gonna waste the perfect comeback on you now." She snapped, infuriated at herself. "But don't think I don't have it. Oh yes, its time will come!"

"Yeah, alright then." Said Sirius grinning. He was incredibly pleased with himself. In this argument, it seemed he had come out on top. 

"So, how long will it be before you do it?" said Sirius, still grinning like an idiot.

"I don't know." She replied coldly.

"Ok." He replied, still grinning.

"Could you please stop smiling like that?" she snapped. "It's freaking me out."

"You just cant bear the fact that I happen to have won the argument."

Anya sighed, in a long- suffering kind of way. "Sirius, I am not the kind of person who plays childish mind games like that."

"Oh, and I am?"

"Well… yeah."

Sirius snorted. "Always gotta have the last word don't you?"

Anya smiled innocently. "Me? Never!"

                                *******************************************

Hermione's head snapped up as she heard the door begin to creak open. 'Please be Draco, Please be Draco…' she thought, and felt an especially strong sinking feeling, as Wormtail's portly frame appeared in the door.

"Get up" he spat, and she rose from the floor, with as much dignity as possible.

"Lucius is being an idiot. He wants to show you off to the others."

"So?" said Hermione defiantly.

"So come over here so I can take you upstairs you stupid little brat!"

He quickly charmed some thick rope around her wrists, leading to his hand, and pulled it sharply. Hermione had never felt so undignified in all her life. Being dragged through a house like a dog on a leash. By no one other than Peter Pettigrew, in her opinion, the lowest form of human being possible.

He pulled her along the main corridor of the ground floor of the mansion, muttering furious insults about Lucius, and how foolish he was. Hermione raised her head as she heard footsteps, and her heart leapt in her throat. 

Draco.

The look on his face was one of utter disbelief. He stared from the doorway of the study, and she looked at him defiantly. She wasn't going to beg for help. No way on earth. It wasn't like he'd help her anyway, after what had happened earlier on.

Draco stared as Wormtail made his way down the corridor. Hermione looked terrified. Wormtail was pulling **_his_** Hermione along like a dog. He actually thought that, 'His Hermione.' It took him a while to register it, but when he did, he felt a mixture of embarrassment and disgust at himself. God, what was he thinking, getting all possessive about the Mudblood? It was idiotic. 

"What's going on?" he asked, as Peter passed him, trying to sound as unconcerned as possible.

"None of your business." Snapped back Peter, much to Draco's indignation.

"He's taking me to show off to your father's friends." Said Hermione dryly, revelling in the shocked look on Draco's face.

"Why would you do that?"

                                       ******************************

At the same time…

Sirius' head snapped up as he heard a soft sound from the other end of the room. He strained to hear what Anya was saying. It took him a while to realize she wasn't speaking, she was singing. He listened,

_"You say… you want, diamonds in a ring of gold,_

_You say…you want, your story to remain untold,"_

Sirius couldn't help grinning. U2. She was a complete bitch, but he couldn't fault her taste in music.

_"But all the promises, we make,_

_From the cradle, to the grave,_

_When all…I want…is you."_

"Do you like them, then?" he asked. "U2?"

"Yeah. Great bunch of muggles."

Sirius chuckled dryly. "Would you like them more if they weren't muggles?"

"No. I'm not my dad." She said defensively.

"I never said you were." He said calmly. He was slowly learning not to lose his temper with her. Not to rise to the bait. 

She snorted. "Good. Cos I'm nothing like him. I swear I'm adopted."

He stared at her. She mirrored him in her hatred of her family. He had always thought she'd had it easy. An Auror for a mother. Surely that was better than a dark wizard family?

"I bet you didn't think that eh?" she said, and Sirius was shook out of his musings, realizing with some disquiet she had been watching him.

"Didn't realize what?" he asked.

"I bet you think I had it dead easy compared to you?"

Sirius began to lose his temper, against his better judgement. How dare she assume to know what he was thinking?

"No, actually. I mean, your dad was a loon wasn't he?" he snapped, and bit his tongue, furiously.

"God Sirius, don't hold back. Say what you really think." Anya looked genuinely hurt. Sirius didn't feel a single shred of satisfaction. He felt terrible. He had to admit, that was a pretty low blow. 

"Sorry." He said quietly. "I-"

She cut him off. "My dad wasn't a loon. He was a Death Eater." She said coldly. "He was evil. I'd appreciate it if you'd acknowledge that next time you speak about him." Sirius said nothing. He was beginning to feel like shit.

"I understand your family was pretty crap, but mine aren't exactly a bed of roses. More like Venus flytraps." Her voice was becoming progressively colder.

"Alright! Sorry!" said Sirius. 

"Right, that's it. My magic's back." Snapped Anya, leaping from the ground lightly, and making her way to the door. Sirius watched as she reached it, and placed her hand over the lock. She muttered several words quickly, before drawing her hand away. Sirius walked over to the door, and stood behind her. Anya was watching the door with a puzzled expression.

"What is it?" asked Sirius.

"Odd." She said absently.

"What is?"

"The door… it isn't doing what it should."

Suddenly, the door glowed a bright bluish colour, causing them both to start.

"Oh shit." Said Anya.

                           *********************************************************

A/N- Sorry for the demented cliff-hanger, but hey, it's better than nothing. Right?? 


	11. Chicken

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE****-** OK, past the big 1-0, and I'm still writing. Wow, gotta be a record, seriously. You guys have just gotta keep reviewing, it's what's keeping the story going. Hope you're all enjoying the story, and I have to ask all you guys a MASSIVE favour. Ok, here's the deal- I'm thinking of changing the title, as I personally think 'The Second War' sucks. However, it's up to you guys. If you want me to keep the title, fine, tell me, if not, I NEED YOUR SUGGESTIONS. I'm at a complete loss as to what to rename it. Any ideas, no matter how crappy they sound to you, please tell me. If I get enough feedback, I will change the title. I wont do anything without you guys giving me permission though! If I change it, I'll let you know what it'll be in the next chapter. But before you tell me anything… Enjoy chapter 11.

There was an odd rumbling noise, and Anya leapt backwards, straight into Sirius, who backed away automatically.

"Anya, what is it?" yelled Sirius, over the rumbling, which was gradually getting louder. It was becoming progressively more and more deafening, until Sirius had to strain to hear what Anya was saying.

"Just move!" yelled Anya, backing away, to the furthest wall, looking slightly panic- stricken.

                 ************************************************

Draco, Wormtail, and Hermione all started violently, as there was a huge explosion from somewhere downstairs, causing the entire house to reverberate.

"What the? -" Said Peter, his podgy face contorting in confusion,, and thrust the rope holding Hermione into Draco's hand, before hurrying down the corridor. Draco stood holding the rope, just staring, taking a few seconds to register what had just happened. Hermione stared at the rope, and raised her head, her eyes meeting his…

"What's going on Lucius?" yelled someone from the dining room. Draco and Hermione heard several chairs being scraped back, and approaching footsteps. Lucius' voice rang out coldly. "It's Black and Williamson!" he shouted.

"Where are they Lucius?" yelled Macnair.

Draco hesitated, before hissing at Hermione. "In here quick!" Hermione stared at him, unable to believe what she was hearing, until Draco grew impatient, and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the study violently, and shutting the door, just before Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle and Lucius came hurtling down the corridor.

"Draco what? – " Began Hermione, but Draco shushed her, placing a hand over her mouth. "Shut up!" he snapped, and she obliged, nodding mutely. He removed his hand, and she walked over to the desk slightly dazed. 

                          **********************************************

Anya and Sirius coughed and sputtered for several seconds, choking on the ash, dust and debris produced by the door. "What the fuck did you do!" Sirius asked, as he got up, (The explosion had knocked them both to the floor.)

"Shut up!" sputtered Anya, still on the floor. Sirius reached down, and took hold of her hand without thinking, pulling her up. He pulled a little too hard, and she slammed into him. For a split second, they just looked at each other, her hand still in his, but that was soon over. She ran to the now open entrance, and he followed her, trying to ignore the odd feeling of disappointment. Anya slammed her fist into the door nearby. "HERMIONE!" She yelled frantically, and hurriedly charmed the door open, Sirius behind her. The dungeon was empty. Anya swore, before they both hurtled up the stairs, as fast as possible, and into the corridor. 

Face to face with Peter.

For a moment, neither Sirius nor Peter did anything. They just stared at each other. Anya watched, knowing exactly what was going on. Dumbledore had told her. This was the traitorous Death Eater who had killed Harry's parents. 

"Hello Padfoot." Said Peter; in what seemed a bizarrely half- smug, half- scared voice, as he drew out his wand.

Anya grabbed Sirius to prevent him lunging at Wormtail, and yelled something about not being a dickhead. Sirius didn't quite get what she was saying fully, nor did he care at that particular moment. His blood was pounding in his ears, and there was an unearthly fury surging through him. He had never felt such anger in all his life. Flashes of James, Remus, Azkaban, and everything else coursed through his mind one after the other. He felt physically ill, looking at the man who had once been one of his best friends. He wasn't too sure what happened next, he just felt Anya give an exceptionally strong pull at his arm, and then he heard her voice, yelling an incantation. A flash of red light temporarily blinded everyone, but once it died down, Anya let go of Sirius. Wormtail was lying on the floor, stunned.

"Come on!" Said Anya urgently.  Sirius took one last look at his ex- best friend, before following Anya, an odd expression on his face. 

"Oh will you hurry up!" said Anya frantically. "You're slower than a herd of turtles stampeding through peanut butter!"

"Do you wanna stop being such a smartarse?" snapped Sirius, panting.

"Am I getting smart with you?" replied Anya.

"Yes!"

 "How would you know?"

"Why didn't you let me…?" began Sirius, before Anya cut him off.

"There are more pleasant things to do than beat people up." She said shortly. "You don't have a wand."

Sirius stared at her, while they dashed through the corridor, before muttering quickly.

"Thanks."

Anya either didn't hear him in the chaos, or chose not to reply, but whichever it was, Sirius barely had time to feel annoyed before there was deafening roar, and Macnair came hurtling round the corner, firing hexes and jinxes like a madman. Anya conjured up a strange shield around them, and the spells rebounded off it, missing both her and Sirius completely. Sirius lunged forward, and swung a punch at Macnair, knocking him to the ground.

"We really need to get your wand." Said Anya quietly, before hexing Crabbe and Goyle as they lumbered around the corner.

"We really need to find Hermione!" replied Sirius snappishly, and Anya huffed angrily.

"You try that room, I'll try this one!" she said breathlessly, and slipped into the dining room. 

Anya ran into the room, and found herself face to face with Narcissa Malfoy. 

"Oh, for crying out loud." Said Anya. "Narcissa, I really don't wanna hex you, I'm just gonna leave now."

"Have fun in the dungeons with my cousin then?" sneered Narcissa.

Against her better judgement, Anya swung round. "Excuse me?" she said sharply.

"You know, your little tonsil hockey match, I wouldn't have thought it of you."

"Hey, watch it…"

"No, really, I had credited you with a bit more taste you know."

"Shut up!"

"And the fact that he's gagging for it with anything with a pulse after being locked up for god knows how many years… well, I thought you were a bit more clued up."

Anya said nothing. She bit her lip, refusing to allow Narcissa to see how much her words had affected her. Instead, she cleared her throat, and put on an unconcerned voice.

"Narcissa, it was great catching up, really. I'm just gonna pick up the tattered shreds of my dignity, and leave now, ok?" Anya turned to leave, but the second she moved, Narcissa raised her wand, and caught Anya in the stomach with a binding curse. Thick ropes burst out of her wand, wrapped themselves round Anya's waist, and knocked her into a chair, binding her to it.

"Oh, I'm nowhere near finished yet."

"Fuck off Narcissa."

"You're not quite so up yourself when Lucius gets rid of your magic are you?" she sneered.

Anya smiled to herself, before muttering quietly. The ropes flew off her and attacked Narcissa, sending her to the floor. Anya grinned.

"Sorry! Did I forget to mention your husband's charm wore off? Oops!"

Narcissa scrambled rather ungracefully, trying desperately to get out of the ropes, but they held her firmly. Anya muttered something else, and Narcissa's impeccable hair began to frizz up, going across her face. Her make up began to smudge too, while Anya stood watching her, and grinning.

"My god Anya," spluttered Narcissa through her hair, as Anya began to walk out of the door. "You really are trying for bitch of the year aren't you?"

Anya turned around, still smiling, and replied. "Why? As defending champion, you nervous?" 

With that, she sauntered out of the door, casting a silencing spell on the room as she left.

                            *******************************************

Sirius ran down the corridor to the door Anya had pointed out to him, before diving in quickly, hearing footsteps. He turned around, panting, finding himself face to face with to of the most shocked teenagers he had ever see. Draco and Hermione didn't even speak for a while, and when they did, it was an incomprehensible babble of words from Draco.

"Wh- how? Where? I- What?"

"Hermione, come here quickly!"

Hermione was standing by the desk, frozen with shock. Her hands were gripping the edge of the table, her knuckles white, and her eyes were wide.

"Sirius?" she asked quietly.

"Yes! Come on Hermione, quick!" 

Hermione chanced a glance at Draco, who was looking equally shocked, if not more. Sirius followed her gaze and seemed to notice Draco for the first time. "Shit." He said. "Draco, one word, and I will pound your sorry little-"

Whatever Sirius was going to pound, nobody knew, because at that exact moment, Anya burst into the room, looking extremely pleased with herself. The second she spotted Hermione her expression softened, though she still had a slight agitated demeanour about her.

"Hermione! Thank god! Ok, Sirius, come on!"

Anya then turned to Draco. Her face fell. "Oh for fuck's sake!" she snapped. "Why are you here?" 

Both Sirius and Draco's mouths fell open, at the bizarre question.

"Anya…?" began Sirius, unable to word his confusion. 

"No Sirius, shut up!" said Anya sharply, before turning back to Draco. "Why the fuck are you here? Are you guarding her? Keeping an eye on her? Fucking little dickhead! Don't even try and stop us! I will fucking kill you! You are gonna let us take her back from your fucking scumbag of a dad. Alright? You are not gonna even try and stop us! Do I make myself clear?"

Draco looked even paler than usual with shock. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, to try and explain, Draco wasn't…- he was **_helping_** her, but before she could, Draco spoke himself.

"Fine," he said coldly. "Take her. You'd better go quickly though, I can hear them."

Hermione stared at him, and he met her gaze, slowly shaking his head. "Just go." He said quietly. Hermione walked towards Sirius and Anya who were looking confused. Anya grabbed a book from the shelf, quickly, and muttered something. "Come on, quickly." She said, holding the book out.

Hermione turned to Draco, and smiled. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"Ok," said Anya. "5…4-"

Lucius Malfoy and Macnair burst in, in fits of rage. Macnair had an enormous bruise on his right temple.

"DRACO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!" roared Lucius, incensed at the sight of his son just standing there, but it was too late, Hermione acted before anyone else had a chance to. The millisecond before the portkey activated, Hermione grabbed Draco, and slammed his hand on the book. The four of them all felt a violent jerk in their stomach, and the unearthly sensation felt when one touches a portkey distracted everyone.

However, when they were flung onto the grassy bank of a lake, the full realization of what had happened suddenly hit Hermione. What she had done, the repercussions of what she'd done, and everything else hit her. She pushed herself up, grass sticking to the palms of her hands, and turned to Malfoy. He was standing nearby, looking at her with an expression of almost unrealistic shock. He looked like he had just been forced to eat a pickled Blast ended Skrewt or something. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Anya and Sirius clambering up, looking bewildered beyond all reason. She turned back to Draco, who was still staring at her, and opened her mouth to speak. She didn't know what she was going to say, she didn't have a clue, all she knew was that if she didn't do something to break the silence, to distract herself from the looks she was getting from Anya and Sirius, to change the look on Draco's face, she was going to go mad with anxiety. 

"Draco?"

"What the fuck have you done you stupid bitch?" he yelled. "What the fuck were you playing at?"

"Draco…-"

"Shut up! What the hell possessed you? Do you have any idea what you've done? He'll kill me! He'll fucking kill me! You've killed me!" Draco's voice was becoming progressively more and more manic, until it became overwhelming. He turned around, and vomited violently on the grass.

"Shit." Said Sirius quietly.

"Yeah." Said Anya.

"Are they…?"

"Yep."

"Should we…?

"Definitely" said Anya, and the two walked a little distance away from the teenagers.

"This is gonna cause so much shit." Muttered Sirius.

"Tell me something I don't know." Said Anya. 

The second Draco had thrown up, Hermione had rushed to his side, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I didn't… I d-don't…"

"Why did you do it?" he said suddenly.

"What?" she asked stunned.

"Why did you do it?" he repeated.

"Because…because he would've killed you… Draco he saw you! He saw you letting me go, he would've killed you!"

"Hermione, I could've made something up! God, did you not think? You're meant to be clever!"

"I'm sorry!" she said angry tears streaming down her face. "I'm so, so sorry, but I was scared!"

"OF WHAT?"

"I was scared for you! Ok, there I've said it, I was terrified for you! I couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting you just 'cos you'd helped me! Ok?"

Draco said nothing. He raised his head, astounded at her words. But she wasn't finished.

"For god's sake Draco, you were the closest thing I had to a friend in there! You could've given me up at any point, but you didn't! You hid me. I could've left you for your dad to slaughter, but I do have a shred of moral decency in me! You may find this hard to comprehend, being a Malfoy and all, but I felt I owed you! I'm sorry, but your dad is a death eater! He's hardly a model figure; he's on the run from the ministry at the moment! You honestly think you'd be better off with him?" 

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't slag my family name off Granger." Snapped Draco. "Do you not think you've done enough, completely fucking up my future?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, excuse me for saving your life!"

"Don't give me that shit!" he yelled back.

                      *********************************************

"What on earth was she thinking?" said Sirius.

"I didn't realize they were friends." Said Anya mildly.

"They're not!" said Sirius sharply.

"Oh, ok, she just chose to jeopardise her safety to help out her worst enemy? Ok, that makes sense."

"They aren't friends! They hate each other!" snapped Sirius. "You know exactly what he and Harry are like! Fucking hell, they're worse than James and Snape were! It doesn't make sense!"

"After they've sorted it out, we really need to go back." Said Anya.

"Yeah, ok."

"Why don't you go and try to sort it out?" asked Anya.

"Are you mad? They're hormone- crammed teenagers. I don't have a death wish!"

"Oh, ok unfeeling guy!"

"Oh that's not fair!" snapped Sirius. "Do **_you_** want to get involved?"

"You know them better," she said simply, "So it's better if you go."

"Chicken."

**_Ok, thanks for reading, don't forget to review, and if you've got any suggestions for a new title, let me know! Cinderella200 x._**


	12. Malfoy And Mother

A/N- Hey all you wonderful readers. Not much to say today, just thanx to the reviewers, and I'm not changing the title yet. I need a few more suggestions! Other than that, all I ask, is that you review! Bye!

****

**Malfoy And Mother.**

"Snape they're back!" yelled Remus from the cave, and walked out to greet the exhausted party. 

"Hey Moony." Said Sirius, looking over his shoulder. Draco and Hermione were behind him, and behind them, was Anya. Remus stared at Draco for a while, before raising his eyebrow at Sirius.

"What…?"

"Oh, you made it then." Said Snape, appearing at the entrance of the cave. He too spotted Draco, but made no sign he found this remotely unusual. Instead, he turned to Anya, and said in a low voice. "I wont ask questions. All I'll say is, we should leave as soon as possible, and I honestly don't know what possessed you to bring Draco. He…-"

"Oh, you think this was **_my_** idea?" said Anya defensively. "You think I **_planned_** this? Tit- for- tat? They take Hermione, we take Draco? Please! You wanna know what's going on, ask those two! This is nothing to do with me. I was asked to bring the girl back; I'm bringing the girl back! But no, somehow, even though I follow orders, I've done something wrong!"

"Anya…"

"It is not my fault you guys were unaware that those two happen to be close!"

"Anya…"

"If you didn't realize, and you've known them for fuck knows how long, how do you expect me to guess?"

"Anya…"

"Don't try and blame me for this mess!"

"ANYA!"

"WHAT!" She yelled, rounding on Sirius.

"Will you calm down?"

"Sorry dad." She snapped childishly, before marching into the cave. Remus watched as Sirius followed her in, before he made his way over to Draco and Hermione. He sat down near them, and cleared his throat.

"So…"

Draco looked up, the same haughty expression he often wore when Lupin had taught him. "So what?" he said coldly.

"What's going on? Are you coming with us?"

"Looks like it."

"Draco!" said Hermione annoyed. "Try an show a bit of courtesy!"

"Why? You do realize this is technically kidnap?"

"Fine!" Snapped Hermione. "Go back then! Go on!"

Draco didn't move. He didn't say anything, but a pinkish tinge appeared on his cheeks. "Don't be stupid," he said in a barely audible voice. "You know I cant."

"Then stop complaining."

"You got me into this in the first place!"

"I KEEP ON TELLING YOU IT WOULDN'T HAVE MADE A DIFFERENCE!"

"AND I KEEP ON TELLING YOU, I COULD'VE MADE SOMETHING UP!"

"Ok, ok!" said Remus, swiftly breaking up another potential row. "Draco's coming with us, that's fine! 

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Muttered Draco. "I'm hanging out with the Dumbledorettes."

"Oh give it a rest ferret- boy." Snapped Hermione. "It's not like you have a choice."

"Oh an who's fault is that?"

Remus sighed. It was going to be a very long night.

                             ******************************************

"We've got Hermione, she's ok, Lucius cant find us cos of all the charms Dumbledore did, why are you so pissed off?" said Sirius. "We did good. We're going home tomorrow! Just… cheer up."

"Whatever."

"I cant wait to see Ron and Harry's faces when we turn up with Mini Malfoy." Said Sirius grinning.

"I hardly think it's a laughing matter Black." Said Snape from his corner.

"I do." Replied Sirius, still grinning.

Anya shook her head, before muttering something that sounded suspiciously like _'men_'.

                         **************************************************

The next morning 12 Grimmauld place was in uproar, waiting for the others to return. Ron and Harry sat at the breakfast table, and while Harry was able to manage some toast, Ron couldn't touch anything. The entire household sat tensely, waiting for the door. Waiting, and waiting, and waiting…

"We're back!" came Sirius' voice as the door creaked open. 

At once, a stampede rushed into the hallway, the Grangers at the very front. The second they saw their daughter; they pulled her into a bear hug that would have crushed a smaller person to death. 

"Mum!" said Hermione, smiling, her eyes shining. "Mum, I cant breathe!" the second she let go, she was swamped up into another hug by Fred, George, Ginny , Molly and Harry. Ron stood nearby, waiting patiently. The second she was free again; she walked to him, smiling. He didn't need a bigger sign than that. He grabbed her, and gave her a hug tighter than her parents one. She laughed, hugging him back, while Fred and George raised their eyebrows, and Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. Out of all of them, Hermione's disappearance had affected Ron the most. He let go finally, his ears furiously red, before finally speaking. "Nice to have you back." He said quickly.

"Oh, by the way guys!" said Anya suddenly. "Draco's with us."

Snape moved out of the way, and there stood Draco, looking totally out of place. Harry's insides clenched up, and Ron let out an audible- 'Shit.'

"Malfoy helped me, so he couldn't stay there." Explained Hermione quickly, to everyone's stunned faces. 

Silence.

"So he's going to stay here." Added Remus.

Still silence.

"Well…" said Anya, feeling this was not going at all well. "Erm… we need to … erm, go pack. So…"

"Yeah." Said Sirius quickly. "Upstairs. Bedroom. Right."

"We'll help!" said several people at once, and headed upstairs. Leaving Hermione and Draco with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Potter." Sneered Malfoy. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" said Ron furiously.

"Ron!" said Hermione indignantly. "I just said he helped me!"

"So?" said Harry fiercely.  "He's still a complete git."

"Believe me Potter, I don't want to be here."

"So why are you?" snapped Ron.

"She made me!" said Draco indignantly.

"Bollocks." Said Ginny. "Hermione wouldn't." 

Everyone turned to stare. Ginny hadn't said two words to Malfoy before then.

"Oh look." Said Draco, a vindictive smile crossing his face. "It's Potter's girlfriend."

Ginny's face began to match the colour of her hair. Ron rounded on Malfoy immediately.

"Lay off her you fucking dickhead!"

"Whatever you say weasel." Drawled Draco, looking incredibly bored.

"Malfoy why are you here? Really?" said Harry shrewdly.

"I told you, you dolt. Your dearest mudblood friend decided to bring me here."

"And we told you, you dickhead, that's bullshit." Said Ron fiercely, but Harry was watching Hermione, who was beginning to look more and more uncomfortable as the conversation progressed.

"'Mione?" said Harry uncertainly.

"Oh you didn't." said Ginny.

"He helped me! You don't know what it was like! They were going to kill me! Why don't you get it? He helped me!" Hermione's voice broke tearfully, and she turned on her heel, practically running upstairs.

"Well done!" snapped Draco to Ginny, who glared at him furiously, before following Hermione. Draco watched her go, smirking.

"Don't fucking look at her." Snarled Ron. 

"Why did you help her?" asked Harry worried. Something was very wrong about all this. The way Hermione had kept looking at Draco, the way he had kept looking at her, something just didn't add up…

"Well?" snapped Ron. "Why did you help her?"

Draco didn't say anything. Instead he became incredibly interested in the floor. Harry and Ron exchanged a look. No way, no way…

"I think we need to talk." Said Harry firmly.

                                    ***********************************************

Anya lay on her bed, while her bag unzipped itself, and her clothes began to float into her wardrobe and drawers. She was exhausted beyond all reason. She had barely spoken to Sirius on the journey back. She hated to admit it, but she was scared. Narcissa had said he had been gagging for it, and if he had… well, she had just gone and made a fool of herself. She sighed. 'Typical.' She thought. 'Fancy the ex- convict you thought you couldn't stand.'

There was a knock at the door, and Anya sat up quickly. "Come in!" In walked Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh!" said Anya surprised. "Hello Albus! I didn't realize you were here!"

"No, I'm not staying. I just thought you might want these. You had a couple of owls when you were gone, and I thought I'd keep them safely" Said Dumbledore. 

"Thanks, Albus."

He handed her two envelopes, one marked with the Ministry Of Magic seal, the other with the Williamson family crest. 

"Great." Said Anya. "My boss and my mother. What a welcome."

Dumbledore just smiled. "I'll be off then?"

Anya looked up. "Erm, ok then."

Dumbledore walked out, but turned back around at the door. "Oh, and Miss Williamson?"

"Yes?"

"You did a very good job. Well done."

Anya smiled. 

"Cheers Dumbledore."

"Oh, and I wouldn't worry too much about young Master Malfoy. These things have a habit of either sorting themselves out, or being extremely amusing."

He nodded his goodbye, and left Anya alone with her thoughts… and letters.

                                *************************************************

Sirius sighed and flung himself onto his bed. He was exhausted, and was preoccupied with thoughts of how Harry was reacting to Draco. It also didn't help his mind was full of thoughts of a certain brunette nearby…

Remus walked in. "God Moony, knock!" snapped Sirius, almost jumping out of his skin.

Remus just grinned. "Is someone's mind elsewhere?" he said grinning.

"Don't talk to me like I'm five." Said Sirius, too tired to be annoyed.

"Don't tell me the only reason you stayed behind in the house was because you were being a good backup Guy." Said Remus dryly.

"I wasn't going to." Said Sirius.

"Well…?" said Remus.

"Well what?"

"What actually happened in there?"

Sirius turned around. "Moony! I'm surprised at you! It's not like you to gossip monger!"

"Well, it's not like you to fall for someone so hard you don't eat, and cant stop looking at her." Retorted Remus. "You didn't touch any food on the train, AND you couldn't take your eyes off her."

"Bullshit."

"Oh yeah."

"I haven't **_fallen_** for her Moony. God you're so dramatic."

"I'm right aren't I?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me Padfoot!"

"Oh shut up."

"I knew it."

"Why do you always have to be right Moony?"

"Natural talent, Padfoot. I just can't help it."

"What the fuck am I gonna do."

"You're on your own there."

"Great. Fucking great."

                                    **************************************************

Anya stared at her letters apprehensively. Especially her mothers. She decided to read the one from the Ministry first-

Ministry Of Magic

17TH August .

Miss Anya Serena Williamson, Senior Auror of The Ministry, Order Of Merlin Second Class, Member of the Wizengamot.

As you know, Chief Auror Darren Macintyre recently retired, leaving the job free for whomever the Ministry felt fit to replace him.

It is my duty to inform you that after several weeks of deliberation and discussion between Ministry members, the highly authoritative position of chief Auror has been decided. It is my pleasure to inform you, that we have chosen, unanimously I might add, that the most ideal candidate for the job, is in fact, you. Therefore, from the 19th of August you will in fact be promoted to Chief Auror of The Ministry.

                       Many Congratulations,

         Helga Fillister, Senior Ministry Cabinet Member.

Chief Auror? That was ridiculous! Surely there was a mistake? She read, and re- read the letter, but there it was definitely genuine. And it was definitely for her too. She was being promoted. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

She placed the letter to one side, feeling quite pleased with herself, although it was with some trepidation that she opened the letter from her mother.

Dear Anya,

                  Hello Darling, how are you? I haven't heard from you in goodness knows how long! I think someone needs to get a new owl! Anywho, I've just seen the Daily Prophet, and what can I say? Chief Auror! Well done you, it only took you a couple more years than it took me to get promoted! That's really not too bad! I'm sure you had your reasons for taking as long as you did! Anyway, at least you've finally got there! Now, I was thinking, this calls for some sort of celebration, don't you think? I do, so I've decided to hold a ball at the London Mansion. I've sent out the invitations, all you have to do is turn up darling! A ball in your honour! I was thinking, you've never had one of those have you, and I thought, well, by the time I got to your age, I'd had several balls in my honour! So you're going to have one too! it's on the 20th of August, you know, the day after you're officially promoted. Everyone's coming! The Abbots, Diggory's, Brocklehursts, absolutely everyone! Oh, and you wont believe what's happened! I've met a lovely gentleman, Samuel Hendrickson, and we're a couple! Your old mum's still got it, even in her fifties! So, there is only one thing I ask of you. You see, I've given up on you getting married sweetheart, you just don't seem to inherited a way with men from me, which is a shame, but oh well. Just, make sure that when at the ball you've got someone, ok? Or the Daily Prophet will have a field day!  I don't expect you to have a boyfriend, god knows, I can't remember the last time you had a boyfriend! High school probably. But anyway, just make sure you've got someone, eh? Do it for your mum. 

Ps- I'll be popping round the morning before, just to meet your friends, and your date!

         Lots of love, your dearest Mother, xxxx 

Anya stared at the letter with a mixture of absolute shock and horror. God almighty, she would rather do battle with Lord Voldemort himself than go to this godforsaken ball. And her mother had met someone! So she would be ten times worse than usual. And all that begging for her to go with someone.  That would cause insurmountable problems. Anya hadn't had a shortage of guys after her- she just wasn't interested. Her work was always her first priority, and most guys couldn't accept that. The euphoria from her last letter was quickly waning as she worried about this ball. She wasn't fooled, it wasn't in her honour, her mother just wanted a chance to show off her new boyfriend. Anya made an indescribable, but very angry noise, before slamming her head into her pillow.

                              *****************************************************

"I'm sorry that this is so hard for you to get, but lets face it, girls do tend to fall at my feet now, don't they?" drawled Malfoy, thoroughly enjoying himself. He had just told Harry and Ron about his and Hermione's little clinch, and was now admiring the after effects of his bombshell.

"YOU FUCKING-!" Began Ron, lunging at Malfoy, but Harry grabbed him.  "Ron, don't let him bait you!" said Harry furiously. 

At that precise moment, Ginny walked in, followed by an extremely embarrassed looking Hermione. They froze at the door, surveying the scene with bewilderment. Draco, lolling about lazily on his chair, Ron fighting to get to him, and Harry in between them, desperately trying to restrain Ron. 

"What's going on!" yelled Ginny.

"Oh no." said Hermione, looking straight at Draco. "You told them."

Suddenly, Ron stopped struggling, and turned to face Hermione, his blue eyes piercing her hazel ones.

"It's true?" he said quietly.

Hermione looked from Ron to Harry, who was looking shell- shocked. She nodded. 

"Hermione!" roared Ron. "This guy calls you a mudblood! He's fucking scum! What the fuck is the matter with you??"

"Ron shut up!" snapped Ginny. "Just… shut up!"

"Harry?" asked Hermione quietly. He hadn't said anything for the entire time. He was just standing there, looking… disgusted. 

"Harry please don't look at me like that." said Hermione softly. "Please say something."

"Potty wee Potter's lost for words." Said Draco grinning. He then turned to Hermione. 

"Oh come on Granger! They would've found out! Plus, it's not exactly major is it? A quick snog in the dungeons?"

Hermione, Ron and Harry didn't have a chance to react. Before Draco knew what was happening, Ginny had started forward, and slapped him fully across the face, in a fit of fiery rage. The sound echoed painfully around the kitchen.

"Ginny!" said Ron, looking half shocked, half delighted.

"You hateful little prick." Spat Ginny, ignoring everyone else, and looking straight at Draco. He had a brilliant red streak across his left cheek. "You have no idea how unwelcome you are around here, do you?"

"I'm perfectly aware of the hostility actually." Said Draco, and he too seemed to have forgotten there was anyone else in the room other than the tiny redhead in front of him.

"Why don't you fuck off back to your dad's?"

Draco's face tightened. "Because he knows I helped your friend. Do you honestly hate me that much Weasley? You want me dead?"

"I wouldn't want anything else." Said Ginny quietly. "Don't try and make out your any better than your dad."

"Don't try and make out your some strong willed, feisty redhead then." Retorted Draco. "This is from the girl who let a **_book_** control her a few years ago?"

"Watch it Malfoy." Said Ron, but neither Draco nor Ginny seemed to hear him. Ginny's face had tightened, and Draco's eyes were glittering malevolently. Ginny opened her mouth, no doubt with some scathing retort, but no one ever knew, because at that exact moment, Molly, Sirius, Remus, Anya, Arthur, and Tonks came downstairs, and into the kitchen…

                              *************************************************

At dinner that night, the chief topic of conversation was the upcoming Ball at the Williamson Mansion.

"Everyone's invited." Said Anya, trying desperately to sound enthusiastic. "You all have to come!"

"We'd love to Anya." Said Mrs Weasley beaming, as she doled out enormous amounts of chicken and mushroom pie to everyone. Draco and Ginny seemed to have struck up an intense mutual hatred, which had alarmed Harry, Hermione, and even Ron. The boys were being decidedly cold towards Hermione, but no- one else had noticed. Sirius kept on shooting furtive glances at Anya, much to Remus' amusement. Slowly, the table began to clear, until the only ones left were Sirius, Anya and Remus.

"Anya-" said Remus.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry, but… I won't be able to make it to the ball."

"Full moon?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Damn." Said Sirius. 

"I'm genuinely sorry."

"No, no. don't be. It's ok." Said Anya kindly. " I don't particularly wanna go myself."

She explained to both of them why, and after listening and sympathising, Remus said he was going to bed.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Anya spoke.

"Sirius?"

"Yep?"

"erm…"

"What?"

Anya struggled, before deciding to take the plunge.

"WillYouPretendToBeMyBoyfriendAtTheBall?"

"What?"

"Or better still, fiancée! Please Sirius!"

"But.."

"My mum'll have a field day if I say I'm still single! She's got a new boyfriend herself!"

"Since when has it affected you so much?"

"But this is different!"

"Anya, I cant!"

"Please! Just for one day, find me irresistible!"

"Are you mad?" he replied, in an unusually high voice. "I cant do that! It's ridiculous! Do you honestly think…"

"Sirius stop squealing." Said Anya. "Do you think I wanted to do this? I was gonna ask Remus, but he cant, so…?"

"Charming. I'm second best to Moony now?"

"Sirius! Please! Do you think I wanna do this?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." He said darkly.

"Anya made an impatient noise, and pouted. "I'll pay you." She said finally. Sirius looked up, pure shock plastered across his face.

**_God, he looks adorable when he's confused. _**Thought Anya, and immediately berated herself.

"Go woman, how desperate are you?" asked Sirius bewildered.

"Incredibly." She said, cocking her head to one side, waiting for his answer.

**_God, she looks adorable when she does that. _**Thought Sirius, and immediately berated himself. He sighed. this was very, very stupid. 

"Fine then."

"Yay!" said Anya delightedly, leaping out of her chair and hugging him. "Thank you so much! I love you!"

Sirius grinned. "Yeah, you'll have to for 24 hours."

She laughed, before pulling away from him. "Ok then…" she said awkwardly.

"Yeah." He said, ignoring the fact that he really, really wanted her to hug him some more.

"Night then." She said, before leaving the room at record speed. He watched her disappear up the stairs. Pretend to find her irresistible? Ha! Yeah, that was gonna be hard! It wasn't like he was falling for her completely anyway!

Oh dear.

Ha ha ha! I'm so evil! I love messing with their heads! *evil cackle* Anyway, can you cool peeps please do your funky review thing now? And don't forget title suggestions! Cinderella200x 


	13. Erectile Dysfunction

**A/N- Hey peeps! Thank you to all who reviewed, and hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Erectile Dysfunction.**

"Why the fuck would she do something like that?" said Ron furiously that night, as he and Harry tried to get some sleep.

"I don't know." Said Harry in a tired voice, from his bed.

"There's no way she did it 'cos she wanted to! I mean, it's Draco!" continued Ron. He seemed to have taken it worse than anyone else. "I bet he made her! He's a Malfoy; he's probably got access to all sorts of illegal shit! Like love potions!"

"Ron, I don't think Malfoy would use a love potion on Hermione…"

"Why not?" demanded Ron.

"Because…it doesn't make any sense!"

"Why not? I bet he's had his eye on her for ages!"

"What, like you?" snapped Harry irritably. He was tired, and shocked as he was about Hermione and Draco, he was pretty sure it could wait until morning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Ron, and if the light had been on, Harry would have seen his ears turn red.

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"Just because I think Hermione could do better than Draco Malfoy, it does not mean I fancy her!"

"But you do." Said Harry, too sleepy to worry about his choice of words.

"Oh for god's sake Harry! Grow up!"

"It's not me that's been pining after my friend for years, and doesn't even have the guts to tell her!"

Ron made a furious noise, before turning around, and hitting his pillow violently. "I cant talk to you when you're like this." He said snappishly.

Harry grinned into the dark.

*****************************************

At around 4 o' clock in the morning, Sirius got up to get a drink. He wandered into the kitchen, and much to his surprise, found Anya sitting at the table.

"I thought you went to bed!" said Sirius in surprise.

"I got up again." Said Anya, slightly slurred. Sirius stared. There was an empty bottle of firewhisky on the table in front of her, and she had another half empty one in her hand. 'Oh shit.' Thought Sirius. He had enough trouble dealing with a sober Anya. But a drunk one?

"Anya what are you doing with my firewhisky?" said Sirius, walking over to her. He made to take the bottle away from her, but she pulled away.

"I'll pay you back." She muttered.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm so fucked." She slurred quietly.

"Why?"

She looked up at him from her chair, and he shook off the thoughts creeping into his head. Despite the fact she was pissed, and looked like she had been crying, she still looked great in his eyes. Dark hair tumbling down her shoulders, bright eyes, curled up in her chair. As far as he was concerned, she looked adorable. He just wanted to look after her…

"My mum's got a boyfriend Sirius. A boyfriend! And she's what, fifty- something? Then look at me!"

Sirius sighed. "Anya…"

"No, shut up! I'm talking now!" she half- yelled, and swayed precariously, before falling out of her chair. Sirius started forward, and grabbed her quickly, hoisting her back onto the chair.

"Ok, ok." Said Sirius quietly. "Fine, you're talking."

"My mum's got more of a life than me." She slurred. "I'm such a loser."

"No you're not."

"Yeah I am. Loser girl, sitting right her. Welcome to Loser Island, population- me."

Sirius shook his head. "You're not a loser. You just take pride in your work!"

"Yeah, yeah, fuck that. I used to wanna get married y'know? Have kids and shit. Now look at me."

"You can still do that," said Sirius quietly.

"Who the fuck would wanna spend the rest of their life with me?" she slurred, now beginning to sound quite tearful. "I'm just a stupid little bitch who's spent so much time on her work she's gonna end up on her own. Oh, I don't wanna go to this ball!" And with that, she broke down, sobbing quietly over the firewhisky bottle.

"Anya, come on…" said Sirius, pulling her up, away from the table. "You're just having a bad day, you'll be fine tomorrow."

He helped her up. "What you need is a good night's sleep. Tomorrow it'll be better." 

She stood up, facing him, and looked at him. "It wont ever get better. My fucking mum's had more luck with men than me. What does that say about me? I'm a completely guy- free zone. No- one's ever gonna go near me."

Sirius stared at her, trying very hard not to say anything. This was not the time. She was completely drunk. 

"Anya…"

"Sirius? Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you."

Anya swayed slightly. "Well then…"

"Well then what?" said Sirius praying she wasn't going to do anything stupid.

She stood on tiptoes, and his stomach, which was already in knots, tightened. The next thing he knew, her lips were against his, and her arms were around his neck, and she was leaning against him for support. His arms went around her waist, and he kissed her back automatically. She tasted of firewhisky, and redcurrant rum, and several other drinks… Drinks… She was drunk, he shouldn't be doing this…

He pushed her away quickly, feeling revolted, guilty and a million other things.

"Anya!"

"What? See!"

"You're drunk!"

"Oh, only a tiny bit!"

Sirius shook himself. This was unbelievably wrong. "Anya! I'm not gonna do anything with you while you're drunk!"

"Why not?"

"'Cos you'll regret it!" he said.

"Narcissa was right!"

"What are you on about?" he asked.

"She said you were gagging for it 'cos you'd been in prison!" she stomped out of the kitchen, and into the front room. He stared, before following her.

"Anya…"

"You don't even fancy me do you??" she half- screamed, half- slurred.

"Anya…" 

"Fuck off Sirius!"

"Anya, I'm sorry, ok?"

"Aren't we all?"

She slumped onto the sofa, and curled up, clutching a cushion. He watched her silently, before picking up a blanket, placing it over her and sitting down nearby. 

**************************************************

"Why'd you do it Hermione?" whispered Ginny into the dark.

There was silence from Hermione's bed.

"Oh, don't pretend you're asleep!" snapped Ginny. "Just answer the question!"

"I don't know." Came Hermione's voice, muffled through the duvet.

"Yeah you do."

"No Ginny, I don't!" said Hermione. "I- I don't know."

Ginny propped herself up on her elbows, and peered over her duvet. "Do you… like him?"

"I…I don't know."

"'Cos if you do, you really need to-"

"Ginny I don't know!"

"Ok, ok!" Said Ginny, flinging herself back onto her pillow. "But I still think you're crazy. Imagine how Ron and Harry feel?"

"It's nothing to do with them!"  
  


Ginny snorted.

"It's everything to do with them!"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. She knew it, but hearing Ginny say it made it that little bit more real. This was affecting her friends as much as she had thought it would, and maybe more…

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Ginny!"

"I'm only asking!"

***********************************************

Sirius stared at the pot of coffee in front of him. He hadn't been able to sleep in the armchair. He had just found himself staring at Anya. So he had gone into the kitchen. It couldn't have been any later than five in the morning, but he didn't care. He couldn't believe what had happened. He had kissed her, blatantly kissed her, knowing she was drunk. Yes, ok, he had stopped almost immediately, but still… he felt sickened with himself.

"Hey."

His head snapped up towards the door, and his heart leapt into his mouth. Anya was standing at the door, the blanket wrapped around her, tousled hair across her face. Sirius thought she looked lovely…

"You look like hell." He said.

"Thanks." She said, stumbling over to the kitchen table, and sitting opposite him.

"Coffee?"

"Cheers."

"Y'know, I'm really sorry…" began Anya.

"Don't worry about it."

"I don't understand." Said Anya suddenly. "I'm still relatively young, and I didn't think I was ugly. Why didn't you take advantage of me? Is something wrong with your body?"

Sirius looked up bewildered.

"There's nothing wrong with my body!" **  
  
**

"Well, there must be. I saw a wrinkled man on that muggle thing… what's it called?… TV! And he was talking about erectile dysfunction-" **  
  
**

"Whoa!" said Sirius, now extremely offended. "Hey! All systems go here. No function problem, okay? You want sex? Ok, you're sober now. Let's have sex. Right here. Hot, sweaty, big sex."

Anya grinned. "Ok, just checking."

"WHAT?"

"I was checking." She said mildly, pouring herself some more coffee.

"Checking what?"

"That you fancied me."

Sirius stared at her, dumbfounded. Sometimes, he really, really couldn't work her out.

"Anya…"

"I'm joking!"

"Has anyone ever told you you're kind of strange?" he said.

She smiled. "Nobody ever seems to tell me anything else."

"Has anyone ever told you you're kind of sexy- strange?"

"No. They seem to leave that bit out. I can't imagine why." She replied grinning. "I still haven't thanked you for last night…"

"Oh! Yeah, don't. I go all red and stuff. Have to leave. It's not pretty."

"Um… ok."

"Yeah… so, more coffee?" he asked, feeling oddly nervous.

"No, I've got some."

"You have? Oh, sorry. It's just, I erm, thought that, erm, well, y'know the thing with the ball?"

"Yeah." She said slowly.

"Yeah. Well, see, I." He had no idea what he was saying. She had the ability to make him trip over his words. Normally it was the other way round, he had that affect on women. This was odd…

Anya's voice broke through his rambling.

"Is it just me or are you turning into a blibbering idiot?"

"No, it's, uh, not you."

She smiled. "It's fine." She said. "People underestimate the value of a good ramble."

He nodded.

"What about the ball?" she asked.

He had been going to say he didn't think it was a good idea for them to pretend to be a couple. He had been about to tell her he thought it would be too awkward. But he didn't. Something stopped him. Instead, he said.

"So, what are Williamson balls normally like?"

"Oh! Y'know… just like fun… only boring."

"That bad?"

"I really don't want to go." Said Anya shortly.

"Anya…" said Sirius pacifying. She was staring into her cup of coffee as though it had all the answers to the universe in it. Sirius was staring at Anya as though… well, actually, he was just staring at Anya.

"I can't go!" she said again, not looking up from her coffee. "It'll kill me!"

"Don't be so melodramatic!" said Sirius smiling. "It won't be that bad."

"Oh it will." Said Anya darkly. "Especially for us two."

"How do you mean?" asked Sirius, now slightly worried.

"Well, just think… Sirius Black, Ex- convict, now engaged to her daughter! She'll be fawning over you like a… like…like something that fawns." 

"She wont go and tell everyone will she?" asked Sirius worried. If too many people knew, it could get awkward.

"Not if I tell her not to say anything." Said Anya. "We'll have to tell Molly and the others, but no- one else."

"That's alright then."

"Why? Am I that embarrassing?"

He grinned. "Oh, that and more."

Anya opened her mouth to retort, but at that moment, a huge tawny owl flew in through the window, and landed on Anya lap gracefully.

"What the…?"

Anya took the small note attached to the owls leg, and, after ruffling it's feathers importantly, it flew off. She opened the letter-

Anya,

I've just realized sweetheart, I can't leave the house today, as I'm far too busy, so, how about you all come here and get ready? That way, I can meet everyone, and prepare everything. Ooh, and you can meet Samuel! And I can meet your date. (Providing you have one.) Oh, and by the way, the ball's going to go on quite late, so I've set up all the guest bedrooms, so you can all stay the night! I simply must catch up! I cannot wait to see you!

Mum. X

Anya looked up from the parchment, resembling someone who has just been told they have to spend the rest of the year living in the Big Brother house with Voldemort. "Oh god." She said.

"What?" asked Sirius. "What's the matter?"

*************************************************

Draco clambered out of bed and stared at his surroundings. The guest bedroom he had been put up in was nice… nothing more though, he thought disdainfully. Just… nice. In nothing but a pair of boxers, he walked into the corridor to find the bathroom. And bumped straight into Ginny.

"Oh joy." He drawled. "Where's the bathroom Weasley?"

Ginny just stared at him. He had a very nice body. A very nice body indeed. And without his hair slicked back, he looked very… yummy. His cold drawl brought her back down to earth. "Well?"

"Don't talk to me." She said simply, before making her way downstairs gracefully, her fiery curls bouncing about her shoulders lightly. Draco watched her, slightly thrown. He didn't know her all that well, but in school, she had never seemed that… mean. He turned to go back to his room, and found himself face to face with Arthur Weasley.

"Are you quite alright?" said Arthur, peering over his glasses.

"I don't know where the bathroom is." Drawled Draco, feeling ever so slightly intimidated. He had never been in a house choc- full of people who despised every cell in his body. It was a little unnerving, to say the least. After being pointed to the bathroom, Draco locked himself in, and leant against the door. It was going to be a very interesting day… 

**********************************************************

"Ok, so what's actually happening?" asked Molly, when everyone was sat around the table having breakfast. "Apart from the fact we all have to pretend you and Sirius are a couple?"

"Yeah." Said Anya. "Sorry about that. Well, mum's sending some cars to pick us up around five, so we'll be there at about half past. And the ball starts at nine. You'll all need to bring what you're wearing to the actual ball, plus another change of clothes, as she's gonna put us up for the night."

"I don't have anything to wear!" said Ginny and Hermione together. 

Anya smiled. "Which is why we're going to Diagon Alley."

"Neither do we!" said Fred, George, Ron and Harry.

"Or Me." Said Draco.

"Who said you're coming?" snarled Ron.

"Ronald!" said Molly warningly.

Draco would have sneered at Ron the second Molly's back was turned, but the twins were looking at him with such intense loathing, he decided against it. Instead, he contented himself with shooting furtive glances at Hermione every now and then. This seemed to wind up Ron just as much, much to his delight.

***********************************************************

A few hours later the residents of 12 Grimmauld place bundled into several official looking cars, and set off for the Williamsons London Mansion…

A/N- Next chappie, the ball! And you get to meet Maria Williamson in person! Oooh, you're gonna LOVE her. ;-)

A/N2- By the way, I borrowed a lot of quotes from Buffy in this chapter. Mainly in the 'Erectile Dysfunction' conversation between Anya and Sirius. Just, so I don't get sued, the original quotes were-

Anya: " I don't understand. I'm young, and pretty. Why didn't you take advantage of me? Is something **  
**wrong with your body?" **  
Xander**: "There's nothing wrong with my body." **  
Anya**: "Well, there must be. I saw that wrinkled man on TV talking about erectile dysfunction-" **  
Xander:** "Whoa! Hey. All systems go here. No function problem, okay? You want sex? Let's have sex. Right here. Hot, sweaty, big sex."

**Willow: **You know, I never really thanked you.  
**Oz: **Oh, yeah, please don't. I don't do thanks. I get all red. Have to bail. It's not pretty. 

**Jenny:** Did anyone ever tell you you're kind of a fuddy duddy?  
**Giles:** Nobody ever seems to tell me anything else.  
**Jenny:** Did anyone ever tell you you're kind of a sexy fuddy duddy?  
**Giles:** No, actually, that part usually gets left out. I can't imagine why.

**Buffy:** You know, people underestimate the value of a good ramble.

**Faith:** It's just like fun, only boring.

**Jesse:** Is it me, or are you turning into a bibbling idiot?  
**Xander:** No, it's, uh, not you.

Read and Review people!!!!!


	14. Maria Williamson

A/N- OK, a quick note. This chapter is VERY LONG. So I'm hopin' for some nice, big, juicy reviews k? Pretty please? :-) Oh, and Eruantane, FallenAngelOfInnocence, AshNPadfoot, cyrstalheart, xxmuseclioxx, Fireblade K'Chona, fantasy4, and An Anti- Sheep Cheese Muffin- Thank You! Plus, thanx to FallenAngelOfInnocence for the title! ;-)

Anya stepped out of the car, and looked around. Vast grounds, scattered with extravagant marble fountains, and immaculate hedges surrounded the Ministry cars. She turned around, and found Ginny behind her.

"Oh Anya, it's **_lovely_**!" 

Anya smiled. "Yeah." she said in an undertone. "Home sweet home."

"It's not bad." Said Draco, to no- one in particular, as he stepped out of the car behind them.

"Oh shut up Malfoy." Snapped Ginny.

"I wasn't talking to you Weasley." He sneered back quickly.

"I don't care, I'm talking to you."

"Oooh, good comeback Ginger."

"Go fuck yourself."

"GINNY!" Molly had heard, and drew herself up fully, radiating fury. For such a tiny woman, she was remarkably good at striking fear into the hearts of her children.

"I wont have you using language like that! Apologise at once!"

"But mum…!

"VIRGINIA!"

"Ok, ok!" Ginny turned to Malfoy with a pained expression on her face. "Sorry."

The second Molly's back was turned Draco winked at Ginny. She made a noise like an angry cat, before stalking off to help Fred, George and Sirius with the luggage.

Anya watched the entire scene with mild amusement. Those two reminded her of someone, especially when they rowed… she couldn't quite put her finger on who though…

"Miss Williamson!" Everyone turned, as a short, round man with thinning grey hair, and a trench coat covered in grass stains appeared from behind one of the hedges. He hobbled forward, grinning toothlessly.

"Hello Josh." Said Anya smiling.

"Miss said you were visiting! I didn't believe her though! Little Miss Williamson, back here!" said Josh, looking positively delighted.

"Yep," said Anya, forcing a smile. "Little Miss Williamson's back."

Josh grinned again, before turning to the others. "Would you like some help with the bags sir?" he asked Fred, who was weighed under by several.

"I wouldn't mind some actually mate." Said Fred grinning.

Josh hobbled away, and after a minute or so, came back with a few butlers. 

"How many servants does your mum need?" asked Sirius amused.

"You don't know the half of it." Replied Anya. "Last time I asked, she was hiring her fourteenth maid."

One of butlers approached Anya and Sirius, and after bowing his head, addressed Sirius.

"Would you like the bags taken to the guest rooms Sir?"

"Erm…"

"Yes thanks." Said Anya. 

The butler turned to Anya. "How many rooms Ma'am?"

"Molly and Arthur are sharing, so are Fred and George… Erm… Harry, Ron and Draco can share, and so can Ginny and Hermione. The others are getting here later, they're not staying." Said Anya, who was looking progressively worse. She could think of a million other places she'd rather be.

"I'm not sharing a room with Malfoy!" said Ron furiously. "Are you mad?"

"Ok." Said Molly sharply. "You can sleep on your own!"

"Mum…!"

"Don't start Ron!"

Ron turned to Harry, fuming. "What is with her and Malfoy? All she does is defend him!"

"Maybe she feels sorry for him." Suggested Harry, remembering how Molly was with him when he had stayed at the Burrow for the first time.

"Oh yeah. Poor Malfoy. Only one of the most evil gits in the world, along with his dad!" snapped Ron.

"Oh Ron for heavens sake!" burst out Hermione. "Give it a rest!" 

"Oh you would say that wouldn't you?" retorted Ron, as everyone made their way into the house. "When you've shoved your tongue down someone's throat, you tend to feel a bit protective towards them, don't you?"

Hermione blushed scarlet. "Oh grow up Ron!" she said, but remained distinctly quiet after that.

Draco watched, smirking. How fun was it, causing all this trouble, and then being able to watch it?

"Stop smiling to yourself, you complete freak."

Draco turned to find Ginny's tiny frame next to him.

"Are my facial expressions anything to do with you, **_Virginia_**?" 

Ginny blushed but retorted all the same. "When you're standing there, grinning like a complete psycho at my friends, yes it is!"

"Since when have they been your friends?" replied Draco scathingly. "The Magnificent Three, they are. Who're you? The Weasel's little sister? Potty boy's girlfriend? The Mudblood's mate? Where exactly do you fit in?"

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, blushing furiously, but Draco continued.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing to do with them. Why? Do you have this little fantasy where you're one of them? Running around with Potter? Getting him to save you from the evil old wizards?"

"Do you really think it's your place to be accusing me of being neglected?" snapped Ginny. "Your own dad wants nothing to do with you Malfoy! And let's face it, you're hardly Mister Popular around here are you? If anyone's the odd one out here, it's not me!"

"I think you'll find it is." Replied Draco, who despite himself was rather enjoying the row. "I've always been the outsider. I wouldn't have it any other way. Do you really think I want to be associated with The- Gimp-Who- Lived, his ginger sidekick, and Little Miss Mudblood Brainbox? No, whereas you follow them round in some pathetic attempt to be a part of their lives!" 

"Well at least I'm a part of **_someone's_** life." Said Ginny, so angry her voice was no more than a vicious hiss. "Who've you got Malfoy?"

"No- one." Replied Draco. "Just how I like it."

"You can tell yourself that for as long as you like, but you know as well as I do you're just a pathetic loner, who hasn't got anyone." Said Ginny, before beginning to walk to Fred and George.

"Whereas you're Ginny Weasley, friend of the world right?" sneered Draco to her back. As she was already gone, and failed to hear him, this was less than satisfying. As he began to climb the stairs, and loud voice came from a nearby room downstairs, causing everyone to jump.

"**NO**! For heavens sake Gustav, I said gold, not silver! I told you, I want the best! For heaven sake does any thing I say ever penetrate your thick skull?" A male voice, with a strong Spanish accent replied.

"But Miss…"

"Shut up you stupid little man! I am sick to the back teeth of this! The guests will all be here in a matter of hours, and you can't even sort out a simple matter of cutlery!"

"Miss! Silver is good!"

"Shut up!!!! What is the point in being my butler if you don't do as I say?"

"Miss…"

"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH! Take all of this away, and replace it with the gold. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Gustav! Don't call me ma'am! It makes me sound so old! **_MISS_**, not Ma'am, **_Miss_**!"

"Sorry Miss."

"So…?

"So what Miss?"

"GO!"

A small man in a butler's uniform scuttled out of the room, and disappeared into what appeared to be the kitchen, without even acknowledging the people on the stairs.

Seconds later, a woman swept out of the room, and turned to find several slightly stunned faces staring at her. Anya, who had had her eyes shut through the row, now turned around, with the air of one being led to the gallows, and gulped quietly.

"Hello Mum."

"Anya!" squealed Maria, before flouncing up the stairs in an affected fashion, and kissing the air on both sides of Anya's face. "It's so lovely to see you again! How are you?"

"I'm-"

"Fabulous! Oh, I can't wait for you to meet Sam! Who are all of these then?" she added, looking around.

Anya hurriedly began introducing everyone, as though trying to get the worst over with.

"These are the Weasleys, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny and Ron. This is Harry Potter-" Maria's eyes did the customary flicker to his forehead, - "Hermione Granger, and Sirius Black."

"How lovely!" said Maria, who clearly hadn't listened to a word Anya had said. "I'll have the butlers show you to your rooms."

"Mum, I've already-"

"Now, you can all have your own room, each of you, ok?"

"Mum, I think they'd rather-"

"Nonsense! Just tell the butlers who you'd like nearby, ok? Now, go on, take them upstairs!"

Everyone began to follow the butlers again, but Maria's voice piped up again.

"Anya! Stay behind for a minute sweetheart, I want a word!"

Anya grabbed Sirius' hand. "Stay with me." She muttered, and he turned. One of the butlers spotted Sirius' hand in Anya's and gave Sirius a ridiculously flamboyant wink. 

Sirius ignored him and turned back to the matter in hand, taking time to evaluate Anya's mother.

Maria Williamson had the air of a woman, who had retained the vestiges of beautiful looks, but was clinging onto them for dear life and refusing to grow old gracefully. In Sirius' books, she looked nothing like Anya. While her daughter had soft chocolaty locks that looked reddish brown when they caught the light, and fell about her shoulders lightly, Maria had masses of jet- black hair, which cascaded down her back in intricate curls and locks. However, instead of looking lush, and bouncy, they appeared to be held in place with copious amounts of hair spray, giving them a brittle look. Her make- up seemed to have been applied with a shovel, plastered over her face ridiculously. She was wearing an expensive looking lilac gown, but it looked as though she had bought one two sizes too small. It had enormous indigo fluted sleeves, which Sirius guessed were supposed to give her an elegant air. But they were so fluted she just looked ridiculous. The gown puffed out at the waist, pleated, and she had an indigo sash around her waist too. The bodice was studded with vast amounts of diamonds. There was an enormous gold pendant shaped like a raindrop around her neck, and each of her fingers had at least one ring adorning it. She was the epitome of flamboyancy. She had none of her daughter's quiet elegance, or gentle sophistication. Sirius remembered when he had been younger, Maria Williamson had been considered beauty personified. It was incredible what time could do to someone…

Anya's voice broke in through Sirius' musings, as she addressed her mother.

"Mum, you wanted to talk to me?"

Maria nodded, and then spoke quietly, as though cradling a bombshell.

"Anya, darling it's just…well…"

"What?"

"Sweetheart, I mean this in the best possible way, but… you've really let yourself go to the dogs, haven't you?"

Sirius stared at Anya in shock. How rude was it possible for this woman to be? This was her own daughter she was talking to! And anyway, Anya looked fine, she was dressed simply, a little black sweater and a short denim skirt, that was just above her knees, along with some black suede knee- high boots. Anya however, seemed mildly surprised, if that. She sighed in a long- suffering way.

"Mum, I've been travelling ok? I'm hardly gonna have the glamour of Audrey Hepburn. It's not like I'm wearing this to the ball!"

"No dear," simpered Maria, "But it's not just what you're wearing, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Anya, for heavens sake, your hair's all over the place!"

"It's tied back!"

"It's all falling out sweetheart! It looks like a bunch of rats tails!"

Anya turned to Sirius, looking like she was about to scream. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes, as though praying for patience, before turning back to Maria.

"Anything else mum?"

"Well," said Maria, now on a roll, "Your make- up…-"

"I'm not wearing any!" said Anya indignantly.

"Exactly!"

Anya made an impatient noise. "Mum, for gods sake, I don't-"

"I'm just saying dear, that's all. What's the point in inheriting fantastic looks from your mum if you don't make the most of them?"

Anya looked as though she was about to cry with embarrassment. She swiftly changed the subject, and motioned behind her. "Mum, this is Sirius."

"Oh?" said Maria, stepping forward; looking at Sirius how one would expect a shark would look at a rather fat salmon. "And who's this then?"

"Hello Ma'am." Said Sirius grinning.

"Oh call me Maria!" she simpered back. "How do you know my Anya then?"

"Erm…"

"Mum," cut in Anya, "He's erm… he's my fiancé."

Sirius turned around in bewilderment, but he didn't have time to say anything.

"OH! How fantastic! Anya darling, how unexpected! Oh, this is wonderful!"

"BUT, we don't want anyone knowing yet." Added Anya quickly. "So don't say anything, ok?"

"Yes dear, of course. Although why you would want to keep being engaged to someone as tasty as him a secret, I don't know!" said Maria, nudging Sirius, and winking very obviously.

Sirius found himself torn between the urge to vomit, or laugh hysterically. In the end he just smiled oddly, causing him to resemble a strange breed of fish.

"Well, I'm going to check the preparations are coming on alright! Honestly, Gustav is such a fool! I'll leave you to it! You can share the double masters room on the third floor, ok?"

Anya quickly intervened. She wasn't going to share a bedroom with Sirius. "Actually, mum…"

"What darling?"

"Well…" Anya wasn't too sure haw to explain she didn't want to share a room with her 'fiancé.'

"Erm…"

"Anya, for heavens sake, tell me later, I haven't got time right now!"

Before Anya had time to reply, Maria had flounced back into the ballroom.

The second she had left the hall, Sirius turned to Anya.

"We're engaged now!?"

"Oh! Yeah… you've been promoted."

"But…"

"Sirius please! Just for a few hours! 

Sirius stared at her, but found this was not particularly good for his resilience. "But Anya…"

"Sirius, I'm desperate. I will do anything. Do you want me to beg? I'll beg. She'll be ten times worse if she thinks I'm still single!"

"Did you say you'd do anything?" asked Sirius, smiling.

"Yes."

"We're sharing a bedroom you know." Said Sirius, now grinning wickedly.

And… oh! No! There are certain things, which I wont… Oh no! You have such a sick mind!" She began to walk up the enormous staircase, muttering various phrases, including- 'Pervert.' And, 'Twisted'

Sirius just laughed.

                               ***************************************************

"This is one nice house." Said Ron approvingly, as he flung himself on one of the three four- posters.

"Yeah," said Harry, throwing his back on the next bed, and flinging himself on after it. "It's great."

"Well I suppose to you, this is what heavens like, right Weasel Boy?" said Draco, from his bed in the corner. "I mean, this is probably your first time sleeping in a room **_without_** the rest of your family?"

Ron was up like a shot, but Harry quickly intervened, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Leave it Ron!" yelled Harry. "Just ignore it!"

"Just ignore it, Ron!" mimicked Draco, "Please, don't let the nasty Slytherin boy get to you!"

"Fuck off Malfoy." Said Harry quietly, still not letting go of a struggling Ron. 

"Oh, for god's sake Potter, why don't you mind your own business?" sneered Draco. "Do you have to get involved in all your boyfriend's arguments?"

For a moment, Harry had the mad urge to let go of Ron, and join him in pummelling Malfoy to a pulp, but he held his ground.

"That the best you can come up with Malfoy?" he spat back.

"Oh sorry! I forgot, you can't be Harry's boyfriend can you Weasel? You're in love with Granger, aren't you?"

Ron was now desperately trying to shake Harry off. "Leave it out Harry!"- But Harry kept hold of him.

"Ron, leave it!"

Ron stopped struggling, but he was blushing furiously.

"Oh, I'm right!" said Malfoy triumphantly. "You **_are_** in love with the Mudblood! How pathetic."

"Say's the one who kissed her several times a few days ago." Spat back Harry. He felt bad saying it, it felt like he was insulting Hermione, but it was the only comeback he could think of. It had the desired effect anyway,

Malfoy flushed slightly, before shrugging. "Yeah, well, helped pass the time… she wasn't too bad actually… for a Mudblood.

Harry instinctively grabbed Ron again, but he was finding it increasingly difficult not to go for Malfoy himself. He just hoped Hermione hadn't heard anything…

                            ****************************************************

"I can't believe you Hermione!"

"What?"

"Draco Malfoy? The most infuriating, maddening, up- his- own- arse prick I know! What possessed you?"

"Ginny…" said Hermione in a pained voice, "I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Well, tough! You've been skirting round it for ages! Don't you care that Ron's barely speaking to you?"

"Of course I care!"

"Well, wouldn't it make things better if you explained yourself?" said Ginny exasperated.

"Yes… no! I don't know Ginny! Why do you care so much anyway?"

Ginny blushed slightly. "I t doesn't! I just think it's a bizarre thing to do, is all. Cop off with a Malfoy. You can't tell me that's normal!"

"Well, I'm not normal then am I?"

Ginny snorted. "State the obvious." She muttered.

"Ginny," said Hermione, in her bossiest voice, "Why do you care so much? If I didn't know better-"

"DON'T you dare say it!" said Ginny quickly. "Don't you dare try an turn it to me by saying I'm jealous! I'm not the one that did… stuff with him!"

"Oh for goodness sake, we only kissed! Once!"

"And that's ok? After everything he's done? After everything his dad's done?" said Ginny loudly.

"He's not his dad though is he?" said Hermione.

"Oh don't give me that crap!" scoffed Ginny. "He's as bad as his dad and you know it!"

"I don't think that's what's getting to you Ginny." Said Hermione calmly, as she pulled out her dress to hang up. "I think there's a completely different reason as to why you're so annoyed about all this."

"Yeah, that's right, I'm in love with Malfoy!" said Ginny, with a kind of vicious sarcasm, grabbing her own gown, and flinging it onto the bed. "Madly in love with him."

                     ******************************************************

Anya and Sirius seemed to be settling in to their room quite nicely, despite the fact there was only one bed.

"It's huge!" said Sirius. "Fucking huge!"

"Yeah. Massive." Said Anya unenthusiastically. This didn't seem to dampen Sirius' spirits though,

"You know what my Aunt Pescha would say if she saw this room?" he said in awe.

 "Why the hell did my parents name me Pescha?" 

"Amazing. Even when you're down, you can still be complete bitch." Said Sirius, flinging himself onto the enormous double bed.

She gave a fake smile. "One of my many talents." She replied dryly. "We only have one bed." She added.

"It doesn't really matter though." Said Sirius thoughtfully. "It's so bloody huge, we can easily go the whole night without going near each other."

"Hmm." Said Anya uncertainly, opening one of the closets.

"Unless you don't think you'd be able to control yourself in the same bed as me." He added, with a straight face.

Anya swung round to him, outraged, but lost her anger the second he burst out laughing.

"The look on your face!" he spluttered, while she watched him, slightly amused. 

"That was amazingly mature Sirius!"

"Wasn't it?"

She shook her head helplessly. "We should get ready." She said, looking extremely downcast. "For the Ball."

"Don't sound so excited!" he said dryly.

"I'm ecstatic." She replied, equally sarcastically. "Delirious."

Sirius just grinned.

"Oh, by the way, I'm doing Hermione and Ginny's make- up and hair. So you'll have to get ready in Harry's room." Said Anya, emptying a bag of cosmetics onto the dressing table.

"Oh, what?!"

"Sorry Sirius, but the were gonna have a girly session, and we cant if you're in here!"

"You're kicking your own fiancé out of the bedroom!"

Anya turned around, smiling for the first time in a while. "Yep."

He sighed. "You'll be asking me to sleep on the sofa next."

"I've already tried that." she replied, now grinning fully. "Didn't work."

"And you're secretly relieved right?" said Sirius. "I mean, you get to fulfil your fantasy of spending one wild night with me!"

Anya threw a bottle of hair stuff at him. "OUT!"

                              ***************************************************

10 Minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Anya was in her underwear… nothing else. She thought it was Ginny and Hermione. "Come in!" she yelled form her wardrobe, pulling out a shirt to cover up.

In walked Sirius.

"Oh!" said Sirius. "Shit! Sorry!"

"I thought you were someone else!"

"Well, yeah! Erm… should I … turn around?"

"Yes!"

"I've seen it all before!"

"Where?"

"The lake!"

"I was underwater then!!"

"Ok, ok!"

"Just get your stuff and go!" said Anya, completely mortified, as she grabbed the duvet, and wrapped it round her.

"Ok, I'm going!" said Sirius, who was blatantly trying not to laugh. "I'm going!" he grabbed his shirt from the chair, and made to walk out. He paused for a minute.

"Oh, by the way…"

"What??" she said angrily.

"You look really good, erm… y'know… without… clothes." Before she could reply, he scooted out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

                    ****************************************************************

"What is it with girls and getting ready for balls?" said Ron irritably. "We've got about an hour left!  How long does it take them to throw a dress on?"

"Make up and hair mate." Said Sirius wisely. "You ever seen a girl apply her make up?"

"No."

"It's not just chucking a bit of sludge on. To them, it's an art. You don't mess with the make up." Said Sirius.

Ron gave him a strange look.

                                       ************************************************

"So, who are you girls planning on pulling then?" said Anya, as she began twisting Hermione's hair up into a chignon.

"No- one!" said Ginny and Hermione automatically. Anya grinned. "Yeah, whatever."

"Oh you can talk!" said Ginny, also grinning. "**_Mrs Black_**!"

It was Anya's turn to blush. "Ha, ha Miss Weasley, very funny!"

"Mrs Malfoy." Said Hermione.

"Oh you can talk!" said Ginny sharply.

"I'm sure Draco would be delighted to have two ladies such as yourself fighting over him." Said Anya swiftly.

"Anya!" said Ginny and Hermione, both scandalized.

"What?"

                                               ******************************************************

"Right." Said Sirius. "I give up." He had been trying to do his bow tie up, but to no avail. The others, Ron, Harry and Draco didn't have them, so had one less problem to cope with. Instead, they all wore suits, with simple open- neck shirts. Harry's was a forest- green, Ron's a maroon, (much to his disgust,) and Draco's- surprise, surprise- was black. Sirius gave up, and tied his bow tie in a ridiculously lopsided way, over his snowy- white shirt.

"Well, I think we look alright." Said Sirius.

"Well," said Draco admiring himself in the mirror. **_"I_** do."

"You know." Said Ron. "For someone who accuses me and Harry of being lovers, **_you're_** incredibly camp."

Draco ignored him, but had evidently heard, as he automatically moved away from the mirror.

There was a knock at the door. "We're ready!" came Ginny's voice. Sirius, Ron and Harry all exchanged a look, before going into the corridor. Both Ron and Draco seemed temporarily stunned. Hermione looked typically classic, in a spaghetti strap, deep red floor length gown, with her hair twisted up neatly, and a few strands framing her face. Ron genuinely couldn't take his eyes off her. At first, Harry thought Draco was looking at Hermione too, and felt a moment of hot, swooping anger, but following Draco's eyes, found them resting on Ginny. For a moment, Harry was stunned, but quickly got over it. Draco, staring at Ginny? But then again, it made sense really. She was dressed in a deep green velvet gown, with a plunging halter- neck. The gown was floor- length, pleating gently at the hem. Her fiery- red hair tumbled on her shoulders and back, a waterfall of fire, completely loose. 'She looked… grown up.' Thought Harry. 'The same age as Hermione.'

"Malfoy you're drooling." Said Harry.

Draco swung round furiously, while Sirius let out a guffaw. "Where's Anya?" he asked a blushing Ginny.

"She's still in her room. She's looking for her gloves or something." Said Ginny. "She said to go down without her."

Sirius shook his head. "No, you guys go down, I'll go get her."

Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other, while Sirius looked puzzled.

"What?"

                                     *********************************************************

"Anya!" yelled Sirius, knocking on the door. "Anya, are you decent?"

"Yeah!" came a yell, and Sirius walked in.

He froze at the door, and felt his jaw go. 

"What?" said Anya, turning around, as she pulled on some white satin, elbow length gloves. She was dressed in what would probably be the simplest dress at the ball, yet Sirius could instantly tell she was going to attract the most attention. She just looked so striking. It was a simple cream satin strapless gown, which reached the floor, nipping in at the waist, and clinging to every curve of her petite frame. She had pinned the top half of her hair back, leaving the rest of the chocolaty locks to tumble down her back, and across her shoulders, a few curls framing her face.  Along with the white gloves, she looked the epitome of glamour. She was sophistication personified. She was just…

"Sirius!" Anya's bewildered voice broke through Sirius various thoughts. 

"Huh?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing! You look… just…wow."

"I look wow?" she repeated grinning. "I'm gonna take that as a compliment, ok?"

"Definitely." He said looking her up and down in a totally inappropriate manner. 

"Great." she said, evidently not noticing. "You look wow too. Except for-"

She gave his collar a strange look.

"What? Oh! Yeah, bow tie, erm… had a bit of trouble, haven't worn formal stuff in ages…"

She grinned. "Come here." She said, walking over to him and undoing his bow tie. "I'll do it." She paused. "Actually…" she mused. "Let's just leave it." She let it hang undone loosely around his collar. She took a step back to admire the affect.

"It looks stupid not done up." He said bewildered.

"No it doesn't!" she said laughing. "It looks sexy. Very George Clooney."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter." She said smiling. "Just a muggle."

"Anya sort it out please!" he whinnied.

"No." she said stubbornly. "I like it like that."

Before Sirius had time to reply, Maria flounced in, without bothering to knock. "Mum!" said Anya furiously. "Knock!"

"Yes, yes darling. I know, you may have been doing something. But really, are you going to be having sex just before the ball?"

Anya made a mortified noise, before looking up again. Sirius struggled not to laugh.

"Did you want something mum?" said Anya sharply.

"No…not really. Except this ball's meant to be for you, and you're not even there to welcome the guests Anya! Honestly, I thought common courtesy was one of the few qualities you do have!"

"Alright!" said Anya furiously. "Fine! We're going!"

"You know, you actually look quite nice tonight Anya." Said Maria thoughtfully, noticing Anya's dress for the first time. Anya smiled painfully.

"Once again mum, you demonstrate your incredible ability to make even a compliment sound negative."

Sirius snorted, but quickly smothered it. Maria, however, seemed totally unfazed.

"Yes darling." She simpered, infuriatingly oblivious, before flouncing out of the room. Anya made several violent gestures to her back, before muttering a string of fantastically colourful obscenities, much to Sirius' amusement.

"She seems… nice." Said Sirius. Anya looked at him, and at her expression, it was all he could do not to burst out laughing there and then.

"Please tell me that's just one of your twisted jokes."

"Oh, come on! Don't you think she has a sort of… charm?"

Now it was Anya's turn to smother her laughter. "I've met Death Eaters with more charm than her!"

Sirius sighed. "Ok, ok fine." He said. "She's awful."

"Thank you."

"Hideous."

"You're telling me."

"Even worse than my mum."

"I know."

"A crime to humanity."

"You know." Said Anya seriously. "I quite like being engaged to you."

Sirius grinned. "Wow, what a compliment!"

Anya nodded. 

"We should get down there you know." Said Sirius.

Anya sighed. "Do we have to?"

"I think we do." He offered his arm, marvelling at how this woman could face several Death- Eaters at once, and not bat an eyelid, yet a simple Ball threw her into fits of fear and panic. "Come on. It probably wont be as bad as you think it will."

"No, you're right," said Anya, taking his arm, as they walked out. "It'll probably be worse."

                                  ****************************************************

"You're family sell their house to afford that dress Weasley?" sneered Draco, as he walked alongside Ginny to the ballroom.

"Wow Malfoy, original, haven't heard that one from you in, oh, at least a minute." Replied Ginny, looking supremely unconcerned.

"I aim to please." He replied.

"Why are you walking with me?" she burst out. Draco grinned.

"Because Weasley, it seems to intensely annoy you, and as far as I'm concerned, anything that annoys you is worth doing."

"Malfoy, you're **_existence_** annoys me."

"Which is why I intend to stay alive for a very long time."

"Oh joy."

"It's great, isn't it?" he said grinning vindictively.

"What?" she snapped, curious against her own will. 

"My ability to always have the last word."

"As if!"

"Well it's true!"

"I don't think so Malfoy."

"Funny, I do."

"I grew up surrounded by rowing brothers. I learnt from the best."

"I'm gonna win Weasley!"

"Not today."

"Still talking."

"Not for long Ferret Boy."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?"

Ron, Hermione and Harry had been waking a few paces behind, and had overheard everything. Ron looked furious that Draco was even **_looking_** at his little sister.

"Honestly, Ron, don't be so overprotective!"

"Excuse me?" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "**_Excuse me_**?"

Hermione blushed, but continued. "I'm sure Ginny's perfectly capable of taking care of herself around Draco."

"Well **_you _**certainly weren't."

Harry let out a snort of laughter, but quelled under Hermione's furious gaze.

The second the five of them entered the ballroom; they all let out gasps, even Draco. Ron let out a low whistle. "This is **_some_** room."

The Williamson's ballroom was the only room Harry had ever seen which rivalled the grandeur of the Hogwarts Great Hall. Diamond chandeliers hung from the enormous domed ceiling at various points, illuminating the entire room in a soft, shimmery glow. The pine wood dance floor in the middle was polished to within an inch of its life, reflecting the chandelier lights perfectly. All around the edge of the room were tables for up to six people, each one covered with snowy white tablecloths, crystal glasses, fine china plates, menus and glittering gold cutlery. Beside each table stood a waiter, in a crisp uniform. At the very end of the room, was an enormous stage, where a band seemed to be playing some wizard music. It was breathtaking.

A few people had begun to arrive already, and Maria was flitting about between them, welcoming them with a toothy grin, and then moving onto the next guests. People were beginning to sit themselves at tables. Molly and Arthur were already seated, along with Amos and Amanda Diggory, and Suzanne and Brian Macmillan. Seamus Finnigan and his parents were seated with Dean Thomas and his parents, and they both waved enthusiastically at Harry and Ron, before spotting Draco, and subsiding into hushed whispers. Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch- Fletchley, Cho Chang, and Marietta Corrine were standing around with their parents, as were Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and even Oliver Wood. Fred and George, who had entered just before the others, seemed to be talking earnestly to Angelina and Katie.

"We should go and sit down." Said Hermione.

"What? Us four?" said Ron at once.

"No Ron." said Hermione annoyed. "Us **_five_**."

A minute later, Anya and Sirius came in, and Anya was immediately smothered in people congratulating her on her promotion. The hall was beginning to fill up now, with only a few tables left. Maria was in her element, squealing like a schoolgirl, and generally behaving in an embarrassing manner. 

"Anya!" she called. "Come here! I want you to meet someone!" 

Anya turned to Sirius, but he was engrossed in a discussion with Brian Macmillan, about life since his release. Anya smiled discreetly, before walking over to her mum.

"Meet Samuel darling!"

Samuel Hendrickson was a bizarre little man. He was only just as tall as Maria, and looked…well, weedy. Spindly, and with thinning hair, Anya was surprised. He wasn't the kind of man Maria usually went for…

"Hello." Said Samuel in a ridiculously high voice. It was all Anya could do not to burst out laughing there and then. For the first time, she was genuinely pleased she had Sirius. Not only did it look like she was no longer single, but compared to Samuel, Sirius was Brad Pitt! 

"Hi." Said Anya, struggling to keep a straight face. "Nice to meet you."

"And you!" he replied, before placing his arm around Maria's waist.

"Samuel, not now!" said Maria, giggling in a ridiculous manner. Anya forced a smile, before walking back to Sirius, who was standing in the middle of the hall, looking slightly lost.

"Having fun yet?" she smirked.

"It's only just started!" said Sirius defensively. "It'll get better!"

"You're so optimistic." Said Anya, in an almost pitying way. "It's tragic."

"It's tragic you wont even give this ball a chance!" replied Sirius. "It could be ok!"

"Oh, you haven't met Samuel yet have you?" said Anya, smiling wryly.

"No."

"Or seen how he is with mum?"

"No."

"Poor deluded fool."

"Anya!" called Maria. "Come and sit down darling."

Anya turned to Sirius. He grinned back lopsidedly. "You ready?"

A/N- Ok, the next chapter's nearly ready, (I wrote it all in one block, but it's soooo long, I've broke it up into separate chappies. It needs a bit of editing, but should be up in a couple of days or so. Anyways, can you review this extra, extra long chapter please? 

                                          Cinderella200 x


	15. Richard, Josephine, Lavender and Dean

**A/N- A special thanks to- FallenAngelOfInnocence, Ms. CE, elvencherry07, fantasy4, Fireblade K'Chona, xxmuseclioxx, Eruantane, Rockchick1232, sarasida, and miaka. Keep up the reviewing peeps!**

A/N2- The songs used are consecutively by- Macy Gray and Nat King Cole. I own absolutely nothing. I've used some Buffy, and Will And Grace quotes. I'll list them at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.

**Richard, Josephine, Lavender and Dean.**

All the guests had arrived after a few minutes or so. It seemed everyone was distinctly keen to be there. "This'll be the event of the year, you wait and see." Said Ron.

Draco snorted. "Yeah, for you!"

"Could you even for one second, just not say something derogatory?" snapped Ginny from across the table.

"Don't use word you can't spell." Replied Draco.

Ginny snorted. "Do you actually have anything not insulting in your vocabulary?"

"Of course." Said Draco. He turned to Harry. "Potter, you are not the stupidest dickhead I have ever met. Weasley is." He turned back to Ginny smirking. Ginny looked back at him stonily. 

"That was hilarious Malfoy, really. Comic genius."

"I like to think so."

"Oh look! The reporters from the Daily Prophet are here!" said Hermione, trying to break up the conversation.

"And?" said Draco lazily.

"Unlike you, we prefer to show enthusiasm for things Malfoy. We don't just walk around looking sex- I mean stupid and bitter!" said Ginny, blushing furiously. Either Draco hadn't heard Ginny's slip- up, or he chose to ignore it. Ron however, noted it at once, and gave Ginny a bewildered look.

"Ginny, what-?"

"Ron!" said Ginny. 

Ron stared at her for a while suspiciously, before turning round to gawp at Hermione. Draco leant back in his chair lazily, and regarded the guests, milling around the hall. "I thought that there was meant to be dancing at a ball." He said disdainfully.

"Why? Who's going to dance with you?" snapped Ron.

Malfoy smirked. "You'd be surprised." He said looking behind Ron. They all turned around, to find Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown staring over at Draco, and giggling.

"Oh my god." Said Ron, looking sickened. "What is the matter with those girls?"

"Well, " said Draco, looking smug. "You can't fault their taste."

"Yes you can." Said Ginny. "Very easily."

Draco scowled. "I don't see anyone asking **_you_** to dance Weasley." He snapped.

"Well technically, no- one's asked you either Malfoy." Said Hermione. "You just happen to have two girls laughing at you at the moment."

Draco looked ready to kill. "At least someone's paying **_me_** a bit of attention!" he said nettled.

"Oh, Hermione's getting all the attention she needs." Said Harry, grinning stupidly. Ron's ears turned red, and he shifted uncomfortably. There was an awkward silence at the table.

"So…" said Ron.

"Let's dance." Said Hermione huffily, grabbing Ron's hand and dragging him away.

Draco and Ginny exchanged a look. Harry sighed. 

"Hello." Said a dreamy voice from behind. It was Luna Lovegood. 

"Hello Luna." Said Harry brightly.

"Hi." Said Ginny. Draco remained silent.

"My dad's here." Said Luna dreamily. "For the magazine."

"Oh right," said Harry awkwardly.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Erm…" Harry felt his face begin to burn. He looked at Draco, who was smirking malevolently, to Ginny, who nodded encouragingly.

"Ok."

The second Harry had left the table, Draco turned to Ginny. "You aren't gonna get all sexy on me now, are you?" he said, still smirking. Ginny turned to him coldly.

"I'd be shocked."

"Cos, you know, that would be fine with me."

"Can you stop being such an idiot?" she snapped, feeling her mouth twitch. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of laughing though.

There was a furious silence between them, while Ginny stared fixedly at the crowd, not really seeing them at all, while Draco watched Hermione and Ron twirling about on the dance floor. They looked so good together- it was sickening… 

"Do you want to dance?" he burst out.

Ginny turned to him bewildered. Instead of saying 'no' outright, she decided to take a different approach, and see what happened- 

"I would've thought being called an idiot would have taken you out of a dancing mood."

Draco grinned vindictively. "Actually, it kinda turns me on."

"I fear you."

                       ***********************************************************

Anya sighed quietly to herself, as she took a glass of champagne from one of the butlers milling around. She swirled it around for a while, before downing it all in one gulp.

"Steady, you've got the whole night." Said a voice. She turned to find a reasonably attractive man standing behind her. He grinned, and she smiled back weakly.

"Hey sweetie." He said, sidling up to her. Anya groaned inwardly. This was the exact wrong moment. She did not want to be chatted up by some cheesy, sleazy young man. She glanced around for Sirius, but couldn't spot him in the crowd. She sighed defeated, and turned back to the man. He was still grinning cheesily.

"Hey, I'm Richard Harvey, and you are?"

"So not interested." She said, spotting Sirius waling towards her. She didn't even bother to gauge Richard's reaction; she just walked across to Sirius.

"What's going on?" he asked immediately. He had spotted Anya talking to some weird man.

"He's chatting me up." She said in a tired way.

Sirius immediately looked back to Richard, and gave him a filthy look. He automatically slipped his arm around her waist, and pulled her towards him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she said to his chest.

"Just… letting him know you're taken." He said, still giving Richard evil looks.

"Marking your territory." She said dryly. He grinned.

"Exactly."

                                               ***************************************************

Draco threw another impatient look at Ginny. She hadn't said no exactly, but she hadn't said yes either. In fact, she hadn't moved from her seat. A few minutes passed, and Draco felt his temper rising, as he spotted Dean Thomas walking towards them,

"Hi." He said uncertainly, looking at Ginny.

She gave him a friendly smile. "Hello Dean!"

"Erm…" he began, but stopped. Draco was looking daggers at him.

"Oh just ignore him." Said Ginny quickly. "He doesn't even want to be here."

"Oh right." Said Dean, still sounding uncertain.

"Did you want something?" drawled Draco.

"Erm…yeah."

"What is it Dean?" said Ginny, still friendly.

"Would you like to dance?" said Dean, avoiding Draco's murderous gaze.

"Yeah sure." Said Ginny, giving Draco a smug but discreet smile.

Ginny and Dean disappeared into the crowd, dancing. Draco could've shot him. Had this been one of his father's parties, he would have had girls fawning over him incessantly. Pansy, Blaise, and Millicent probably. This was a totally new experience for him… not having any fans.  

"Hello Draco." He pulled his gaze away from Ginny, and found himself face- to- face with Lavender Brown.

"Hi." He said lazily.

"How are you then?" she said, blushing furiously.

"Fine." He drawled, still keeping an eye on Ginny. He didn't bother to ask her how she was.

"Erm… good." Said Lavender, looking slightly offended. 

Suddenly, Draco was struck by a brilliant idea. "Do you want to dance?" He said, still in a lazy drawl.

"Oooh, yes!"

                                               *******************************************************

Sirius stared across the hall at Anya, who was talking to Arthur and Molly. He had chosen to stay behind at the table, as Maria and Samuel were dancing, so he had time to think. Just as he was beginning to enjoy the solitude in a room full of strangers, a woman sat next to him.

"Hello." She said smiling.

"Hi." He said automatically. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Josephine Haley."

"Sirius Black." He said, watching Anya out of the corner of his eye.

"Ooh, I know." She said giggling. "I went to school with you!"

"Really?" said Sirius, looking slightly more interested. "Which house?" 

"Hufflepuff."

"Ah." Sirius, James, Remus and Peter had always known all the Gryffindors, most of the Ravenclaws, and through a mutual hatred, the Slytherins. The Hufflepuff's were slightly more complicated…

                                        ********************************************

"So, how's it going with Sirius then?" said Molly, smiling knowingly.

"Fine." Said Anya.

"You get on quite well with him, don't you?" said Molly wisely.

**_If only you knew. _**Thought Anya. She nodded, smiling.

"You seemed quite wrapped up in each other earlier on." Said Molly, now determined to find out what was going on.

The champagne was beginning to make Anya feel slightly light- headed. She spoke before she knew what she was saying-

"Tell me about it!" she said lightly. "The other day, I dreamt that Sirius…Uh it wasn't Sirius. In fact it wasn't me. It was a friend's dream. And she can't remember it."

Molly smiled knowingly.

                                             ********************************************************

"We went out a few times you know." Said Josephine to Sirius. "Do you remember?"

Sirius stared at her hard. She was quite small, with shoulder- length honey blonde hair. She was average height, and had a lot of freckles across her extraordinarily pale face. Thick blue eye shadow plastered each of her eyelids, along with thick black mascara. He didn't recognise her at all.

"Erm…" he said uncertainly.

"It doesn't matter." She said giggling flirtatiously.

"Right." He said, looking a little bewildered. Girls hitting on him hadn't happened for a while. He grinned, imagining what James would say if he could see him. 'What? Sirius Black, the great Gryffindor stud, not knowing how to handle a girl? Rubbish!"

Sirius smiled weakly. "So…" he began.

"You were my first kiss you know." She said.

Sirius was now completely lost. He may have had a lot of girlfriends in school, but he was pretty sure if he bumped into any of them, he would remember their name.

"I'm sorry, I honestly don't remember." He said gently. "Sorry."

Josephine moved closer, and rested her hand on his arm. 

"It doesn't matter!" she repeated. "This is a bit boring isn't it?"

Sirius didn't reply. He was looking at her hand on his arm with a mixture of trepidation and horror.

"Why don't we scoot off somewhere ourselves." She whispered. Sirius was now completely certain this girl was hitting on him. And that all the stuff about her being his girlfriend was complete bullshit.

"Sorry." He said at once. "I'm waiting for my fiancée." He motioned towards Anya, who was still talking to Molly. Josephine turned and looked straight at her, before smirking slightly.

 "She seems a little preoccupied right now." She replied softly.

"Sorry, but no thanks." Said Sirius, now slightly disgusted.

"What's going on?" said Anya in a friendly voice, walking over.

"Nothing." Said Sirius quickly.

"Oh Josie! You met Sirius!" said Anya smiling. Sirius turned on Josephine, who was looking remarkably calm.

"You know each other?" said Sirius in disbelief.

Anya laughed. "Yeah! Josie's my half- sister!"

Josie smiled, and Sirius took Anya's hand immediately, dragging her a little way off. 

"She's your sister?" he asked disbelieving. "She looks nothing like you!"

"Half- sister." She corrected him. "Different dads."

A sudden thought struck Sirius. "Did she go to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"No, same as me. Beauxbatons girl."

"Anya, she just asked me to leave with her." He said quietly. "She said you wouldn't notice, 'cos you were 'busy'."

Anya looked over her shoulder at Josie, who was examining her nails unconcernedly.

"Oh." She said quietly. "Ok."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I thought you should know."

"Did…did she know it was me?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." He replied. "I'm sorry, I thought you should know."

"Ok… yeah, course, thanks." Anya didn't say anything for a while. She just stood there, still holding his hand. He squeezed it.

"Anya?"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

Anya looked straight at him, completely serious. "Kiss me. Quickly, no tongues, just hurry up."

"Anya what-?"

"Marking my territory." She said bluntly, before placing her hand at the back of his neck, and pulling him in.

He kissed her quickly, remembering her 'no tongues' rule just in time.  He placed his arms around her waist, and his eyes flew open in surprise as he felt her slip her tongue in between his lips. He responded quickly, not too sure what was going on, but before he had a chance to get into it, she pulled away.

"Is she looking?" she asked.

He looked over the top of her head, and saw Josie with a face like thunder. She stood up abruptly, and made her way to Charlie Weasley. Sirius grinned. 

"Oh, she saw."

"Good."

He looked back at her, a thought occurring to him.

"You said no tongues!"

She smiled discreetly. She rarely smiled in that way, but when she did, it required copious amounts of self- control on his part not to smash his lips against hers, and kiss her furiously there and then. He shook away the thoughts, and waited for her response. She was still smiling…

"I changed my mind."

                         ***********************************************************

Draco placed his arm around Lavender's waist, not particularly paying attention to what he was doing. Lavender was pretty, yes, but she was also shallow, a gossip, a bimbo, and altogether not too bright. He kept his eyes over her shoulder for the entire dance, watching Ginny.

Eventually, Lavender burst out. "For goodness sake, why don't you just dance with **_her_**?"

"That's the best idea you've had all night." He snapped back, his patience breaking. He marched across the floor, Lavender's hand in his, until stopping in front of Ginny and Dean.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Dean looked pissed off, Ginny looked surprised, Lavender looked scandalized, and Draco… Draco just looked straight at Ginny.

"Well?"

"Erm… yeah, ok."

Draco didn't wait. He shoved his way in between Ginny and Dean, leaving both him and Lavender miles away in his mind.

"Draco what are you doing?" said Ginny, as she took his hand, ignoring the feeling of electricity that sparked through it. He didn't reply for a while, and when he did, it was hardly a satisfactory answer.

"I'm dancing Weasley."

He tightened his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, almost automatically. She toyed with the idea of saying something, but decided not to. She was enjoying herself, even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone, even herself. Instead, she remained silent, concentrating on his hand in hers. His skin wasn't icy cold, like she had imagined. It was a perfectly normal temperature. Odd…

_I try to say goodbye and I choke,_

_Try to walk away and I stumble,_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear,_

_My world crumbles when you are not near._

The song continued, and she sighed quietly. 

"Boring you am I?" he drawled.

Ginny then did something very daring on her part. Something she would never have dreamt of doing earlier, but at the time, seemed right. She shook her head at his question, and rested her head against his chest. She felt his breath catch in his throat, and blushed slightly. She could feel his warm breath on her hair, and sighed again. But she had done it now; there was no way of taking it back. She waited for his response, a sneering comment, or a sarcastic remark… but there wasn't one… He didn't say anything. He rested his head on hers and ignored the fact he was pretty sure Ron, Fred or George were watching him.

_And I'll play it off but I'm dreamin' of you,_

And I'll keep my cool but I'm screamin' 

"Ginny…" he muttered, without thinking. Her head shot up, and she stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"You said my name."

He didn't say anything for a second. He just concentrated on the stark contrasts between the deep green of her dress, the paleness of her skin, and the fiery colour of her hair. She was beautiful. Not a classic beauty, no blonde hair or blue eyes, but beautiful nonetheless. In her own gentle, subtle way. He loved that about her, the way she was so quiet, but could flare up. Just like fire. Of course, he wouldn't ever tell her this, no way, but he could think it…

"I did." He said, and there wasn't a trace of his cold drawl.

"How come?" she asked, watching as his sleek hair fell across his eyes. They were the palest blue she had ever seen. But despite that, they possessed some bizarre kind of warmth. Beyond the coldness, they did. Maybe only she could see it, but it was definitely there.

"Felt like it." He said simply, his eyes inches from hers. He could feel their breath mingling, but he made no effort to put any space between them. "Is that ok?"

She could see everything of him. Every blemish, every strand of hair, every bead of sweat. Everything. She shook her head slowly, paralysed. They had stopped dancing now, but hadn't noticed.

He leant in quickly, and brushed his lips against hers, just for a second. Just to see what it felt like. Just to see if it really was as good as he imagined, if there really was as much electricity between them as he thought. There was.

_Boy I need your touch,_

_Your love, kisses and such,_

_With all my might I try,_

_But this I can't deny._

He placed his lips onto hers again, savouring the taste of her. She hadn't even registered what had happened the first time, it had been over so quickly, but she did this time. She could feel his lips against hers, she gasped inwardly as his tongue slipped out into her mouth. She kissed him back, revelling in his touch, and his taste, as he pulled her closer, while she slid her hands into his hair. She forgot where she was, who she was, everything. All she knew was she was kissing Draco, and she never ever wanted to stop…

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear,_

_My world crumbles when you are not near._

                                                     ***************************************************

Ron turned Hermione around in his arms, and spotted Draco and Ginny nearby. They were entwined together, oblivious to what was going on around them.

"Ron?" said Hermione. "What is it?" she turned around, and spotted Draco and Ginny. She felt a hot, swooping sick feeling in her stomach, along with some vague kind of anger. Ron didn't say anything. Instead, he just let go of Hermione, and began walking towards them furiously. Hermione stood still for a moment, part of her wanted Ron to stop them, but something made her stop him. She grabbed him by the arm quickly, and pulled him back.

"Ron!"

"Hermione leave it!"

"No! **_You_** leave it!"

Ron turned to her disbelievingly. "What? You want me to **_let_** Malfoy have it off with my sister?"

"Ron, please!" said Hermione desperately. "Just let her have fun tonight, please?"

"What? So he can fling it back in her face later on? Ignore her? Do you really think I'm gonna let him do it to her? It was bad enough him doing it to **_you_**!"

Hermione flinched at his words, but didn't let go of his arm. "Ron, if you go and stop them, she'll hate you! Please!"

Ron turned back to watch his sister, but immediately turned back. He couldn't watch. He stared at Hermione, who was looking at him pleadingly. "**_Please_**."

He sighed. "Fine." He said quietly. "Fine."

She kissed him on the cheek, and they allowed the moment to linger for a while. "Thank you." She said quietly, before resting against him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and sighed. Why was it so difficult for him to say no to her?

                                *************************************************************

Anya sat looking supremely bored, staring into her drink. Maria looked over at her from opposite the table. "Really Anya, you could smile!"

"Why?"

"Because when you smile, you look vaguely presentable!"

"Oh this isn't good." Said Anya, thinking out loud.

"What do you mean, not good?" said Maria suspiciously.

Anya decided to abandon all pretences. "Mum, your mouth is open, sound is coming from it. This is **_never_** good."

"Honestly Anya," began Maria, looking Anya up and down, "You do still have your looks…"

Anya looked up from her drink in her surprise.

"…Where are you hiding them?" at this, Maria went off into a hideous laugh at her own joke, and Samuel chuckled awkwardly while Anya closed her eyes, praying for the ground to swallow her. 

"I think I'm suicidal." She whispered quietly.

Sirius leant forward, "What?" he asked," didn't hear you."

She smiled. "I said- 'can you take me outside and shoot me?"

Sirius grinned. He raised his head to her ear to whisper something back but Maria interrupted.

"Honestly! Look at you two lovebirds, whispering to each other! It's too adorable for words!"

"Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick." Muttered Anya.

Sirius laughed, unable to stop himself, but before he could reply, Maria interrupted them again.

"Sirius darling, you have a sensational smile, you really do. Such a roguish grin! Honestly Anya, how did you bag him?"

Anya once again closed her eyes in silent prayer, before opening them in shock. Sirius was talking.

"Maria, your daughter could bag anyone she wanted!"

"Really?" said Maria, and Anya swore there was a flirtatious tone to her voice as she leant across the table. 'God help me' she thought. 'My mother is flirting with my pretend fiancée.' She listened to Sirius again.

"Maria, she's absolutely irresistible. Surely you already know that!" he said, still grinning. 'Maria's right,' thought Anya in surprise. 'His smile is **quite** nice.'

"How would I already know Sirius?" simpered Maria.

"Well someone must have taught her!"

Maria giggled pathetically, and Anya gave Sirius a look that blatantly said- 'Oh My God.' He grinned at her, and she shook her head helplessly. This was officially her worst nightmare. "Shut the fuck up." She whispered, so only Sirius could hear her. 

The band struck up another song as Sirius chuckled, and several murmurs of appreciation went through the ballroom. It was a popular song.

_L is for the way you look at me,_

_O is for the only one I see,_

_V is very, very… extraordinary._

_E is even more than anyone that you adore…_

"Sirius I need to get out of here." Anya whispered.

"Let's dance." He said grinning.

"What about the dance you promised me Sirius?" simpered Maria.

"Later." He said simply, taking Anya firmly by the hand, and leading her to the floor. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"You wanted to get away from your mum." He said, grinning impishly. He slipped an arm around her waist, as she placed a hand on his shoulder uncertainly. "Is she looking?" she asked. Sirius peered over the top of her head. 

"Oh yeah."

_Love is all that I can give to you,_

_Love is more than just a game for two,_

Sirius twirled her round lightly, and she rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend your not enjoying it." He said teasingly. 

_Two in love can make it,_

_Take my heart and please don't break it,_

_Love was made for me and you._

"Who said I was pretending?" she replied, spinning round. "This is my worst nightmare, and more."

"At least your away from her." He replied, slipping his arm tighter around her waist.

"Yeah… for now." She said. "Could you do me a favour?" she added.

"What's that?" he asked, squeezing her hand without realizing.

"Stop flirting with my mum."

"Oh please!"

"I'm serious! She's what, fifty something? It's disgusting."

"I'm not flirting with her!" he said, as she twirled into him. His voice caught in his throat at the close contact, but he continued, - "I just love winding you up."

"By flirting with my mum!" 

"L is for the way you look at me," Said Sirius singing along, and she laughed. 

"God you're so sad."

"Miss Williamson, are you telling me you don't like this song?"

"I didn't say that Mr Black." She said grinning. "And don't forget, it's future- Mrs Black."

"Anya Black." He said grinning

"Sounds awful."

"No it doesn't." he said quietly.

V is very, very extraordinary 

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can-_

Love is all that I can give to you 

_Love is more than just a game for two_

"What, you think it sounds good?" she said teasingly.

"No," he said blushing against his will, "I just said it doesn't sound bad."

"Uh huh." She said, her eyes twinkling, and he grinned against his will.

"Two in love can make it," he sang.

 "Take my heart, and please don't break it," She sang softly, as the song finished up.

Love was made for me and you 

_Love was made for me and you._

"Can we not go back straight away?" she added.

"Sure." he said. 

                                  ************************************************************

"Ron." 

"Yeah?" he replied.

"You did the right thing you know." Said Hermione softly. They had left the ball room, Hermione had been worried Ron wouldn't be able to stop himself hitting Draco, so she had taken him to the back garden. They were leaning against a huge marble fountain, discussing the evening. 

"Hmm." He sighed and squeezed her hands again. She squeezed them back, smiling to herself. Ron had a quality to him, a shy, kindly quality. Nothing like Draco. She found herself wondering if he kissed like Draco…

                                         *********************************************************

Anya burst into her room, swiftly followed by Sirius after the ball. She took her gloves off, and threw them into a nearby closet, before taking hold of the door, and leaning against it. 

"Oh. My. God."

"It wasn't that bad." Said Sirius grinning, as he pulled the bow tie, (still undone) from around his neck.

Anya turned to him. "It was terrible. Don't even try to make out it was even **_remotely_** bearable."

He walked over to her, and leant against the opposite door, cocking his head to one side. "Well?"

Anya looked up bewildered. "Well what?"

"Are we gonna have lunch here tomorrow?"

Anya looked at Sirius fearfully. Her mother really had driven him mad. What a surprise.

"Lunch?" she said. "We were talking about lunch?"

Sirius seemed to suddenly realize he had something odd. "Oh! So, were we actually having that conversation, or was that just one I was practising?"

"Practising?" she repeated, completely thrown.

Sirius began to look slightly uncomfortable. "Ok… yes, I have been known to do a little prep work before our conversations. It's hard sometimes, you know, talking to you. It's like an oral exam."

"Just what every girl wants to hear."

"Well you're tricky!" said Sirius defensively.

"Like an exam?"

"I never know how you're going to react to something. That's why I like you so much. You're a mystery. Probably every beautiful girl in the world has some jerk telling her she's a mystery, but… I swear. You really are. There's a lot about you that needs puzzling out" Sirius noticed Anya's dazed expression-  "Did I lose you somewhere?"

"Right around "beautiful"." 

Sirius grinned awkwardly, and stepped forward.  
  


"Okay…" said Anya, suddenly feeling awkward, and expectant, and excited, and a million other things. " It's late... and I'm, I'm very tired now. So, I'm just gonna go far away and be… away. "

"Anya wait." Said Sirius suddenly, stepping even closer. "I…I had fun."

Anya couldn't hold back a smile now. "Yeah…it was ok…thanks."

"For what?"

"I dunno. I just get this feeling… that it would have sucked even more without you. It's just a feeling. Some things I can just see, like a sixth sense."

"No, actually, that would be one of the five." Said Sirius grinning. Anya sighed.

"Stop being so clever." She said trying to sound annoyed, but failing miserably.

"Sorry." He said simply, moving closer, and looking down at her. He could feel her breath on his face; he had no idea what he was doing…

A few seconds, and a million heartbeats later, he leant down, closing the few centimetres between them, and kissed her. Ten times gentler than their kiss in the Malfoy's house, ten times softer, ten times more lovingly, just… ten times better. The fact she wasn't drunk out of her head also helped. Instead, she circled her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Her slim frame fitted against him perfectly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was as though they had been sculpted exclusively for each other. 'Which,' thought Sirius, in some far off corner of his mind, which wasn't occupied with kissing Anya, 'was actually quite probable.'

Eventually, much to their dismay, the need for oxygen became overpowering, and they broke the kiss. But only just, their faces were still only inches apart and their arms were still wrapped tightly around each other. Another vast contrast to their kiss at the Malfoy's where they had practically leapt away from each other. Sirius was just contemplating kissing her again, (he had enjoyed it immensely,) when she spoke, in a barely audible voice-

"Sirius?"

"Mmm?" he replied, tightening his arms around her waist.

"What are we doing?" she whispered, her breathing unusually fast. He just gave her his trademark, lopsided grin.

"I have no idea."

For a second, time seemed to freeze, and then she kissed him again. He responded instantly, with more desperation than last time. She had some strange hold over him, it was some indefinable control that made him wield to her touch, and respond to any contact between them instantly. She didn't have to try, she just… did. 

Anya had read romance novels, where the girl went weak at the knees when she was kissed.  But she had always scoffed at it, dismissed it as a ridiculous fantasy world. No- one, no- one, could ever make her go weak at the knees. Except, Sirius seemed to manage it without trying. A grin, a wink, a kiss- that was all it took.

She pulled off his jacket, and it fell to a heap on the floor, while he deepened the kiss, running his hands up her arms, desperate to feel skin. He tangled his hands in her hair, while she set to work clumsily unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled her back away from the closet, refusing to break the kiss, as they fell back onto the bed, a tangle of arms, loose clothes and kisses…

A/N- OK, I'm gonna leave it there, simply 'cos I don't wanna have to up the rating, and I suck at writing that kinda stuff. I'm pretty sure you guys can guess what happens next, right? Anyways, can you please review, and tell me what you thought of this chappie? I live for feedback!

                                              **Cinderella200 x.  **

**Quotes.**

Anya: This isn't gonna get all sexy, is it?  
**Willow:** I'd be shocked. 

**Buffy**: We were talking about having a picnic?   
**Riley**: So, was that a conversation I actually had, or one I was just practicing?   
**Buffy**: Practicing?   
**Riley**: Okay, yes ... I have been known to do a little prep work before our conversations. It's not easy, you know, talking to you sometimes. It's like an oral exam.   
**Buffy**: Boy, that's just what every girl longs to hear.   
**Riley**: Well, you're tricky!   
**Buffy:** Like an exam?   
**Riley**: I never know how you're going to react to something. That's why I like you so much. You're a mystery. Probably every beautiful girl in the world has some jerk telling her she's a mystery, but.. I swear. You really are. There's a lot about you that needs puzzling out. ... Did I loose you somewhere?   
**Buffy:** Right around "beautiful."

**Riley:** Okay… It's late... and I'm, I'm very tired now. So, I'm just gonna go far away and be… away. 

**Buffy**: Being called an idiot tends to take people out of the dating mood.  
**Xander**: It actually kind of turns me on.  
**Buffy**: I fear you.

**Willow:** The other night I dreamt that Xander... Uh, it wasn't Xander. In fact it wasn't me. In fact, it was a friend's dream, and she can't remember it. 

**Buffy**: Cordelia, your mouth is open, sound is coming from it. This is never good.

**Snyder:** There're some things I can just smell. It's like a sixth sense.   
**Giles:** No, actually that would be one of the five.

**Richard:** Hi, sweetheart. I'm Richard. And you are?   
**Buffy:** So not interested.

**Karen** (Will and Grace): You know honey, you've still got your looks-where are you hiding them?

Please Review! :-)


	16. Naughty Talk

VERY IMPORTANT A/N- Ok, I know, I know, I haven't wrote in ages blah blah, im sorry, writers block. This is really important…im inclined to change the rating of this story to R, not because there's smut, or lemons or whatever, but because this chapter includes explicit conversations between certain characters about sex. Im just saying this to be safe, and because I don't wanna up the rating of the whole story…this chapters probably a very mild R. You've been warned!

Don't flame me or whatever because there isn't any Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Hermione etc in this chapter. Im perfectly aware I've neglected them, but I want to concentrate on Anya and Sirius. Im trying to steer Anya away from Mary- Sueness, and that might take a while. Sorry Ginny Draco shippers et al, I promise you the next chapter will include them A LOT.

**Naughty Talk.  **(Extremely mild R)

"OH MY GOD!"

"Will you calm down?"

"NO! I'VE JUST HAD SEX WITH YOU?!"

"Oh for god's sake please, Anya, just try and behave like an adult!"

"OK! I cannot believe I have just indulged in sexual intercourse. With you! That grown- up enough for you?"

"You're hopeless."

Sirius knew Anya was…quirky…an unusual woman…but this was beyond belief. Almost immediately after sleeping with him, she had proceeded to go off into a furious rant, which was threatening to continue on well into the night.

"I cannot believe I just had sex with you."

"It wasn't that bad!" said Sirius indignantly, his ego beginning to dent.

"Oh my god."

"What is with all the drama queen- isms??"

"Sirius, that's not even a word!" Anya groaned and flung her head into her hands. Sirius sat at the end of the bed, feeling incredibly uncomfortable in only a pair of boxers… that was pretty ridiculous seeing as Anya had seen everything anyway. Anya was sitting, knees up, covered in the numerous bedclothes, and looked incredibly frustrated.

"I cannot believe you." She said.

"Me?" he replied indignantly. "Why is it my fault?"

"You totally took advantage of me!"

"Oh please!"

"Well you did!"

"Excuse me??"

"I was in a fragile state!"

Anya's eyes were blazing, but there was something behind the anger which Sirius was having trouble deciphering.

"Fragile?" he repeated incredulously. "Please tell me how on earth you call THAT fragile? You seemed pretty capable an hour or so ago!"

"Oh my god I'd just been to my mothers ball!"

"OH the horror." He replied dryly.

"Sitting with my mum for four hours? Yeah!"

"And were back to the drama queen."

"You are one hell of a twat!"

"I cannot believe you are blaming me for this!" said Sirius, his temper finally getting the better of him. "Why the fuck are you saying this is all my fault! Last time I checked, sex involved two people Anya!"

"Last time you checked?? What, is there a handbook?"

"Oh for fucks sake, grow up."

"No really, im interested, is there? Like, a guide you consult if you're not sure…say, if you haven't had sex in a while?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Sirius, detecting a change in the tone of Anya's voice.

"Well. Im just saying, if you haven't had sex in a while…"

"Whoa! Stop there. I will not let you RATE my performance."

Anya smirked. "Yeah, your ego's probably wounded enough right?"

Sirius snapped. "Well you weren't exactly mind- blowing yourself!" he snapped, before grabbing his dressing gown and storming out of the room.

Anya sunk back onto the pillows, looking quite offended. "Not mind blowing?" she muttered to herself. "Im always mind blowing."

Anya's offence was probably from the fact that, when degrading Sirius' performance, she had been completely lying. He had, in fact, been probably the best sex she had ever had. But she was too horrified at the fact she had actually slept with him to let him know that.

Sirius stormed down the corridor, cursing to himself. Who was he kidding? Not mind blowing? Fucking hell, she'd been more than mind blowing. The trouble was, she obviously hadn't wanted it in the first place. And had made it perfectly clear. Sirius' ego was severely wounded.

Bill was still awake, reading, when Sirius stormed into his room without knocking, frightening the life out of him, and causing him to seize his wand before sighing in relief as he realized who his visitor was.

"What's up Sirius?" he asked cheerfully. "I'd have thought you were asleep."

"No." said Sirius shortly, sinking into a chair.

Bill frowned. "What is it?"

"I just had the best sex of my life…possibly."

Bill choked down an indignant splutter. "Excuse me?"

"Yep."

"Anya???"

"Yep."

"Well why aren't you in there, getting seconds?"

"Because!" snapped Sirius. "She just went mad and started yelling at me for taking advantage and all this shit. Then she made some snidey comment about how I hadn't done it in a long time!"

"Oooh, that's low." Said Bill sympathetically.

"I need Moony for this kinda stuff." Muttered Sirius.

"Oh charming." Said Bill.

"Sorry."

"You want my advice anyway?"

"Go on then."

"Go back. Try and salvage the relationship."

"There is no relationship you twat."

"But you want one."

Sirius looked up indignantly, but Bill was unfazed.

"I've seen the way you look at her."

Sirius snorted, but Bill continued.

"You really need to go back there or she is **always** gonna look at you as the guy who just walked out after shagging her."

"I am not going back in there! I'll look like a right muppet!"

Bill put his book down impatiently. "Why are you suddenly so worried about looking like an idiot?"

"…"

"That came out wrong." He added hurriedly. "I just think you need to swallow your pride. You're not some womanizing James- Bond like type; you obviously like her, so just go for it. What's the worst that can happen?"

"She could laugh in my face."

"Exactly. And lets face it, she's done that before right?"

"You're not very good at this are you?"

"What?"

"Sympathizing… making me feel better about myself."

"Just go back."

Anya made an impatient noise, and flung herself over onto her side, slamming her head into the pillows a couple of times. She was an idiot. A complete idiot. What on earth was the matter with her, she liked the guy right? And she'd managed to have her wicked way with him. So what was the most normal thing to do afterwards? Anya wasn't totally sure, but she was pretty certain it wasn't to criticize their performance, and yell at them for taking advantage. It was typical Anya behaviour. The defence mechanism she had springing up before any emotions had a chance to surface Typical. She hated herself for it, but it was true. She was scared to death of getting hurt. And no matter how trustworthy Sirius was, she would always have that niggling doubt. Until she learned to realize that was part of every relationship, she'd never let anyone in. Which caused serious problems, seeing as she had just slept with a man who she was pretty sure she was falling in love with. 

There was a knock at the door, and Anya sat up trying to straighten her hair a little. Before she even had a chance to call out, the doorknob turned and Sirius walked in, looking extremely agitated.

"Sirius what-"

"We need to talk."

"You **do not** want to hear what I have to say to you ok?"

"Well I'll talk then." He said impatiently.

"Because you honestly think I-"

"Shut up for a sec yeah?"

Anya opened her mouth once again to protest, but in one swift movement Sirius crossed the room and silenced her, pressing his lips against hers in a brief kiss which left her completely stupefied when he pulled away a mere second later.

"Will you let me talk?" he said sharply, keeping his voice steady, despite the fact his stomach was in knots.

She nodded slightly. "Ok…" she said dazed.

"We just had sex right?" he began pacing up and down the room, trying to ignore the fact that he was wearing a dressing gown and boxers, and probably looked completely ridiculous.

She nodded.

"And I've had alotta sex ok? Not bragging, just stating the facts here. And the sex we just had… was pretty good."

She was watching him, but he couldn't be sure if she was actually taking anything in…she still looked totally bemused.

"So…it was good ok? It was…nice. And despite the fact that you irritate the hell out of me, and yes I know the feelings mutual, there is obviously something going on, because… I don't know about you, but I don't just sleep with anyone."

"What do you mean you don't know about me? Are you saying I sleep around?" She replied, finally coming out of her daze.

Sirius was more relieved than anything to hear that she had been listening to him, but replied to her defensiveness hurriedly.

"No, no I didn't mean that! I'm just not gonna assume I know a lot about you, because I don't, im just saying I don't sleep with just anyone, so…you know… you must… be special."

"Nice."

There was a few seconds of silence, which stretched out into a minute…it felt like an hour to Sirius, but he held back for as long as he could, before exploding.

"That's it?" he stormed. "I pour my heart out to you, and you think it's nice?"

"THAT was pouring your heart out?" she replied incredulously. "Seriously? Coz if that's it, you're even more shallow than I thought possible! 'I don't have sex with many people so you must be special'? Ooh, nice Sirius, really deep! I'm totally falling for you now!"

"Oh lets be truthful Anya! You've fallen for me anyway!" said Sirius before he could stop himself, his arrogant streak surfacing.

She spluttered loudly. "IVE FALLEN FOR YOU ANYWAY? Oh my god, the head gets bigger! I have not fallen for you!"

"So you just slept with me? Huh, gotta say Anya, that doesn't make you look so good!"

"Are you saying I'm a tramp?" she yelled now, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Well if the boot fits!" he roared back.

Anya stared totally lost for words. Sirius shuffled his feet slightly, feeling a little guilty, before she spoke very quietly.

"I have come to regard you… as someone… someone… I know." She finished, somewhat lamely. He snorted.

"You can do better than that."

"Let me finish! Someone I know…and like."

"You like me? LIKE?  Oh fantastic. You shag everyone you like? Coz I don't think Charlie Weasleys had any for a few months, he'll probably be up for it!"

"GODAMMIT SIRIUS WILL YOU FUCKING LET ME FINISH!"

Anya's cheeks were extremely flushed now, as the anger inside her bubbled up, fighting to get out. Sirius, standing at the end of the bed looked equally furious, his breathing was shallow and he looked geared up for a fight. No- one had ever wound him up so much in his life. Even James, or Remus had never managed to get him this riled up. And definitely none of his former girlfriends had inspired the kind of fury pulsing through him right now. She was the kind of girl that could drive any guy mad, he told himself. She was just that kind of woman.

"As I was saying…" continued Anya, trying to keep her voice even, despite the fact she would have happily killed him right about then. "I think we have certain feelings to work through… maybe not all positive ones, but there is definitely… something. 

"It's called chemistry." He said dryly. She flinched slightly.

"That's possible."

He rolled his eyes. Perfect. She couldn't even admit to that. How the hell was he meant to convince her they would work together?

A/N- I know, totally cheesy ending, but give me a chance to get back into the swing of things. Review please.


	17. We Can But Try Part 1

Ladies and Gentlemen, It is my pleasure to present to you… **the penultimate chapter of Falling In Hate. **I have been working quite a bit recently, I had to take extra shifts at the restaurant, plus I have just completed a GCSE course, so I have been exhausted. These last two chapters have taken me forever, and I know how crazy everyone has been getting waiting for the non- existent updates. All I can say is forgive me, my life is mental at the moment, and writing has been low in my list of priorities. Until now. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was up an entire evening writing it. Started it straight after I'd watched the last ever Friends (and stopped crying) and didn't finish it until four in the morning. I mean, I finished it, but I wasn't happy with it until four in the morning. My collection of quotes is also running dry at the moment, and they're a huge part of this story. I only hope my pathetic excuses work on you guys, and you take the time to review.

Luv ya, Cinderella x

We Can But Try- Part 1 

Anya yawned widely, and stretched across the pillows, sinking back into them, and drawing the duvet up further. A tiny slip of sunlight was breaking through the curtains of the enormous French windows, and had fallen across her face, waking her up. She rubbed her eyes, and slowly sat up, propping her pillows up.

Sirius was in the shower. She could hear it running, and she sighed. She wasn't sure what she would say to him when he came out.

There was an envelope next to her, on a small tray. She picked it up, it was addressed to her, and so she tore it open curiously. Her eyes skimmed across it and widened. She put the letter back on the tray, staring at it for several minutes, biting her lip, and wringing her hands.

Then she picked opened up a drawer and pulled out a quill and some parchment, and began to write. She placed it in an envelope, wrote a name on the front, and put it back into the drawer.

Sirius and her had half- argued, half- talked for another hour or so the previous night, before Anya had sunk back into her pillows, too tired to talk anymore. She assumed he had fallen asleep around the same time. She was blissfully unaware he had stayed up a further hour watching her sleep, fixated on the way her mussed- up hair spread over the pillow, and how her tiny body rose and fell lightly with every breath.

In the shower, Sirius' head had been full of the events of the evening, and trying not to think about it only made it worse. Sirius hadn't been lying when he had said he'd had a lot of sex. But he also hadn't lied when he had told Bill Anya was the best. She had been perfect.

Anya wasn't about to admit it to anyone, but she had imagined sleeping with Sirius a few times since they had been in the lake together. More times than she would like to admit. The kiss in the Malfoys house had been mind- blowing, and only increased her curiosity. If a guy could kiss like that, who knows what he would be like in bed?

She heard the running water switch off in the bathroom. The answer to that was… Absolutely blissfully amazing. He had been unbelievable. Last night, when he had briefly kissed her just to silence her, it had taken all of her self- control not to kiss him back, and pull him back onto the bed. That was how much she wanted him. His fierce words about their chemistry had hit her hard. She was almost blindly ecstatic that he had noticed that too. But she had never been so scared in all her life. And the letter…

Sirius stepped out of the bathroom, in a snowy white towel, and jumped as he found Anya awake, and staring at him. Her eyes fell to his tight, toned stomach, and **_nice _**pecs. She was disgusted with herself for doing it, but he didn't seem to mind.

She looked at his expression, and in a split second she made a decision.

"Come here." She said, patting the bed. He regarded her curiously, and sat down.

"What is it?"  

Ginny ran a hand along an ornate mantelpiece as a maid passed her, and gave a small smile, before hurrying on. She had woken early, and had been far too restless to stay in bed until breakfast, so she had decided to go for a walk. She was unsure exactly where she was, but the house was so beautiful she didn't really care. There were enough servants flitting around, she could always ask for directions.

Her mind was still full of Draco, and the way he had kissed her over and over again the previous night. Hermione had disappeared off with Ron, and when Ginny had gone to bed, Hermione had been pretending to be asleep, so Ginny had decided to allow her time with her thoughts. She had been up most of the night, wondering why Draco had walked her to her room, and kissed her goodnight. The Slytherin was a different person. He had none of his sneers, or anything. His sarcasm was still there, but it was playful, and teasing, not at all sharp, and his smirks had a twinkling quality about them she thought. She had never thought Draco could be like that. It was fantastically exciting, as well as scary, and nerve- racking.

Ron groaned into his pillow. A muffled "Shut up Malfoy." Came out, but Draco just laughed, and continued his lazy taunting.

"Sloppy seconds Weasley! **My** sloppy seconds at that. Good god, what on earth possessed you?" he drawled.

Harry lay back, propped on his pillows, regarding the half- hearted row with mild interest. Malfoy was either too tired to insult properly, or he had decided to make an effort. Harry couldn't help thinking it was the former. Ron simply couldn't be bothered; Malfoys insults were really quite mild.

"I think you're in love with her Weasley, you know that? I really think you may be in love with Mudblood."

"Oh thank you, I will take your thoughts into consideration Malfoy, as I always do."

Draco smirked. "You can't help listening to me Weasel, I make sense. By the way your sister's a very good kisser."

Harry groaned. This was typical Malfoy, designed to provoke a typical Weasley reaction. Ron's head flew up from the pillow.

"If you hurt her, I swear I will-"

"What? Blind me with your hair?"

"You're one talk! Hair brighter than the sun!"

"I happen to like my hair." He replied smoothly.

"God only knows why." Said Harry softly, his only contribution to the discussion so far. The other two boys turned to him, and Ron guffawed while Draco sneered.

"Oh says the one with the mind- blowing hair! I wish my hair could defy gravity like that, really I do."

"Better than having to use an oil slick every morning." Snapped Ron.

"This is gel!"

"Sure it is."

Sirius sat watching her expression intently as she fiddled with the bedclothes, a slightly sad smile on her face. He stared, drinking everything about her appearance in. The way her soft, mussed- up hair fell over her shoulders, the way the silhouette of her breasts was just visible over the top of her camisole, and how her dark, tanned skin contrasted starkly with the bedclothes. He was totally puzzled. They hadn't gone to sleep last night on the best of terms, but all of a sudden, her behaviour was identical to how it had been during the ball.

"Come on then, what's up?" he said concerned, sliding across the bed towards her.

"I was thinking. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"It doesn't matter. What were you thinking?"

"Stuff." She said, her eyes falling onto his chest yet again, much to his amusement.

"What stuff?" he replied, wondering how long this calm muted conversation would last.

"It doesn't matter. Why are you looking at me like I have two heads?"

Sirius shrugged. "Because you were screaming blue murder at me yesterday. It just seems a bit of a drastic personality change is all."

"I did a lot of thinking."

"And?" he said, unable to disguise his hopefulness.

"And nothing. Just I did a lot of thinking."

"About?"

"You."

"What about me?" he asked

"Your standards are too high."

"Well I slept with you." He muttered.

"That's because my standards are too low." She replied serenely.

He looked up at her again, trying very hard not to laugh. Then, he did the first thing that he'd wanted to do since he'd woken up. He leant across the bed, and kissed her.

Much to his relief, she kissed him back, even if it was only for a few seconds. He pulled back to watch her. She was regarding him very carefully.

"What were you doing thinking about my standards?" he asked puzzled.

"You were saying how I wasn't mind- blowing, and I think that's because your-"

"I didn't mean it." He said quickly.

She paused, surprised. "You didn't?"

"No."

"Oh."

She sat watching him for a while, unsure what to say next.

"Last night-" she began.

"I know, I know, you thought it was bad, I know, can we move past that?" said Sirius quickly. She smiled.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Oh?"

"No. I was going to say- last night, when you said we had chemistry. Did you mean it?"

He nodded slowly, unsure where this was leading. Her expression relaxed at once, and she sighed.

"Anything else to say about last night?" he asked, not so slyly.

She grinned. "Yeah, one more thing."

She leant across, taking his face in her hands.

"It was…perfect. It was so, so perfect. And I didn't mean what I said last night. Because I know I'm a crap liar. But it was amazing."

He raised his eyes to look at her. "Yeah, it was." He said firmly. His eyes slid over her entire appearance, taking everything in again, as she removed her hands.

She sighed. "I know I'm like a guy."

He stared at her blankly. "What?"

"You know. Commitment issues. Denial. Acting like an idiot. A guy."

He debated whether to retort, but just nodded in agreement.

"And I know, but I need you to know… it's not cos I'm a bitch. Or 'cos I like hurting you. Because I don't. I'm scared. I like things planned. I like routine." She looked at him. "You messed up my routine."

He grinned. "Sorry. If it's any comfort, you messed up my routine too."

"You never had a routine."

"Well…no."

She smiled. "But I like things planned out. Spontaneity isn't my thing. So when I met you, and ended up in that closet with you it scared me. You'd messed up my plan. And that was just one of many times."

"I thought you were happy- go- lucky." He shrugged.

She shook her head violently. "No! No, no, im not. I'm not happy, I'm not lucky, and I don't go. If anything, I'm sad-stop-unlucky."

He shook his head at her. "I wanna change that. I need you to let me change that."

She shook her head. "I don't know if I can." She said, her voice breaking.

He moved forward. "Yeah, you can! You just have to let me."

She shook her head. "I don't think so Sirius."

"Why not?"

"Because… I can't. I'm too scared."

"Why?" he asked desperately.

"Because! In my experience, if something seems too good to be true, that's because it is."

"This isn't too good to be true!"

"Last night was." She said softly, avoiding his eyes.

"You think that? He said, touched. She nodded.

"I can't do this right now Sirius. I can't do it."

"You cannot tell me last night didn't mean-"

"Of course it did. But not enough." She swung out of bed, and disappeared to the bathroom, trying desperately to hide her tears. Sirius stared at her, completely bemused. He didn't understand what had happened. He had thought they had been doing ok.

"You know what your problem is?" he called out suddenly.

She came back out. "What?"

"You have a severe emotional problem."

She slammed the bathroom door behind her.

She came out of the shower, and dressed quickly, while he looked away.

"I do not have severe emotional problems!" she snapped.

"I didn't say you had severe emotional problems. I said you had a severe emotional problem. It's quite different."

"Whatever."

Sirius didn't reply, he just continued to stare out of the window.

"Are you going to talk to me?" she said pulling some jeans on.

"I don't have anything to say." He said coldly.

"Sirius-"

"Don't. Nothing you say is gonna make this easier. "

"I'm nothing special-"

"Don't you dare tell me how to feel!"

"Im not-"

"I'm going to breakfast." He said shortly, walking across the room, and slamming the door behind him. She flinched slightly, before sitting down on the bed and crying silently.

After a few minutes, she stood up, and crossed the room. She opened the bedside drawer, and took out the letter she had written earlier, placing it on the tray. She took the letter she had received, and put it in her pocket. The she turned to the closet, and opened it, pulling out her suitcase…

"Moony I'm so glad you're here." Said Sirius, as Remus poured out some coffee. They were sitting at the end of the table, and Sirius had just finished telling Remus about Anya's bizarre behaviour.

Remus smiled. He had arrived that morning, a little worse for wear after his transformation, but he had wanted to make some sort of appearance, for Anya's sake.

"I don't know how to work her out. I really don't know what to do."

Remus sighed. "Padfoot, do you love her?"

Sirius stared. "I…I don't-"

"Yes or no." said Remus sternly.

Sirius sat for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"Yeah."

"Have you told her this?" he asked, reaching for the marmalade.

"No."

"Well, you need to go do that first then."

"Moony, isn't it pretty obvious?"

"Not at all. She probably thinks you slept with her, and want to go out so you don't seem like a complete stud. She can't guess that you actually have feelings for her."

"Well then she's stupid."

"Well, she did sleep with you."

Sirius just glared.

"No matter whether she's stupid or not. You can't expect her to make the right decision without all the facts. You need to tell her."

Sirius sighed. "When should I tell her?"

"Now's good Padfoot."

"Now?!"

"No time like the present."

Sirius took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. That's good. I'll go. I'll go now."

"Good, good."

Sirius nodded, and stood up. "Right. I'm gonna do it."

Remus smiled. For someone so bright, sometimes, Sirius really could be incredibly stupid.

Sirius trooped along the landing, hands in pockets, trying to slow his breathing down. It wouldn't do for his speech to come out in a rush. He was desperately trying to think of what to say.

"Anya, I need- no, no, Anya- there's something I've got- God, no, corny, erm, Anya- can we- Will you- I think-"

Sirius walked into the bedroom, forgetting to knock, still planning what to say. As he walked in, he looked up- "Anya, I think we need-"

He froze. The room was empty. Her closet was open…an it was empty.

He walked into the bathroom puzzled…. empty. "Anya!" he yelled. It was only when he decided to go back into the bathroom to check again that he spotted the letter…

A/N- Part 2 should be up by Tuesday. Until then, Please, please review for me.

Thanks, Cinderella x


	18. We Can But Try Part 2

The last chapter… I had a lot of fun writing the whole story and this will be my first completed fanfiction. (Smile doesn't count, it's too weird.) As the first fic I wrote, I can't thank any of you enough for reviewing so much. It really, truly kept me going. You all somehow managed to persuade me to finish a story, something that I can honestly say I've never done. So, this chappy, like all of them, is for you guys, and for the final time, I hope you enjoy it.

**We Can But Try Part 2 **

_**Recently I've been,  
Hopelessly reaching  
Out for this girl,  
Who's out of this world.  
Believe me…**_

_**Cos obviously,  
She's out of my league,  
I'm wastin' my time**_

_**'Cos she'll never be mine  
An I know I never will be good enough for her.**_

**_- Mcfly, Obviously _**

* * *

Sirius flew down the stairs, nearly knocking over one of the butlers, and skidded to a halt in front of Remus. Everyone else had disappeared for walks, and packing, while Remus finished his coffee.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet.

Sirius threw himself into the chair next to Remus, and handed him the letter, which he took, frowning.

**_Sirius,_**

I hate myself for doing this, but it's the only option I have. I got a letter from the Ministry this morning, asking me to go to Russia for a year. They've got…stuff going on there, involving Death Eaters, and what not. I cant really say much. Dumbledore's at the Ministry at the moment, he's planning to accompany me there, and come back later. We have to go through the Ministry's Floo Network, because of all the new security measures, plus I need to be briefed on the details of what I'm actually doing. I think me going would be best for both of us. Last night was the most confusing thing that ever happened to me, and I can't deal with it right now. Don't think of this as me running away, because I'm not. It's just luck, I probably would have had to go and sort my head out either way. You'll forget about this in a year, easily, so really, it works out. If you hate my guts, then ok, but please don't think this is your fault. I have a bunch of stuff to deal with, that you cant help me with. Tell the others I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to say goodbye, but I have to leave by midday. For what it's worth, I had a lot of fun with you guys, and it was nice staying with all of you. I'll miss you.

**_Love _**

**_ Anya._******

****

****

Remus finished the letter, and looked up in disbelief.

"She's just… upped and left?"

Sirius nodded miserably.

"Her stuffs gone?"

Another miserable nod.

"I didn't even get a chance to tell her. For fuck's sake Moony, why is this happening to me? I had to fall for the commitment- shy, terrified- of- life control freak didn't I!"

"Oh honestly Padfoot, she's not that bad."

"She started yelling at me literally minutes after the sex."

"Minutes?"

"Seriously! It was like- Oh my god, orgasm- Oh my god, you prick."

"Well maybe the commitment thing kicked in. she probably acted impulsively, and didn't think about the consequences until after, which is when she freaked."

"Oh that's reasonable! She basically said it was all my fault."

"Well you have been trying to get her into bed since god knows when."

"I have not been trying to get her into bed! I thought she was attractive, and it ended there!"

"You couldn't stop rowing with each other."

"Oh, which means we're attracted to each other?!"

Remus gave Sirius a pitying look that very plainly said- 'Poor naïve idiot.'

"Sirius… We grew up with the Love Hate relationship of the century; you know it's possible. Lily couldn't stand the sight of James for years, and they ended up getting married. You know how it works."

Sirius stared at the letter, and massaged his temples.

"She drives me mad."

"I'm sure the feeling's mutual."

"But I'm in love with her."

"Again, I'm sure the feeling's mutual."

Sirius' head snapped up. "You think?"

"Well Anya doesn't strike me as someone who just falls into bed with anyone."

"Well no, but it could have been like, a heat- of- the – moment thing for her couldn't it?"

"Was it for you?"

"No."

"Well, then I doubt it was for her either."

"And now she's gone to Russia."

"Who's gone to Russia?"

Draco and Ginny had walked back into the breakfast room.

Remus exchanged a look with Sirius, before replying.

"Anya."

"What?" Ginny sat down next to Sirius hurriedly. "When? Why?"

"She left this morning." Said Sirius, giving Remus a 'shut up' look.

"Why?" drawled Draco. "She get sick of you?"

Sirius gave him a death- glare. "We… we had a row-" he began, but Ginny cut in.

**"**You** SO** slept together!"

"Ginny!" said Sirius, his jaw dropping, but Remus merely chuckled.

"We did not!"

"You so did!" said Ginny delightedly. "You guys did it, and now she's run off!"

Sirius stared in complete disbelief.

"How…how did you- how?"

Ginny grinned. "Completely obvious. I'm very intuitive."

"What she means," drawled Draco, "is that the bedroom walls are pretty thin."

Sirius buried his head in his hands.

"For what it's worth," added Draco, an enormous smirk creeping onto his face, "it sounded like you showed her a good time-"

"DRACO SHUT UP!"

* * *

"What we need," said Ginny calmly, "is a plan of action." She had somehow managed to get Sirius to show her the letter, and was re- reading it while Sirius watched on. This was all too surreal for him.

"She says she leaves at midday. So that gives us about an hour to stop her, give or take." She continued.

"Whoa who said anything about stopping her?" interrupted Sirius. Ginny stared at him stonily.

"So, you're just going to let her get away?" she said coldly.

"I'm not **letting** her get away!" he said indignantly. "I can't force her to stay! She's not interested in a relationship; she's made it perfectly clear where she stands. So what do you-"

"Don't be so thick." Said Draco. He ignored the look Sirius gave him and continued. "She's only leaving because she doesn't realize how you feel. She isn't going to disappear to Russia if she knows you love her is she?"

"Since when did you become Dr Love?" said Ginny bewildered.

Draco raised an eyebrow suggestively at her, an expression that would have sent Ron into fits of rage, but merely made Ginny roll her eyes, and turn back to Sirius.

"I hate to say it, but he's right. At least if you tell her, you won't just be left wondering."

Sirius looked helplessly at Remus, begging for assistance, but all he got was a shrug. "They're right. I would have said the same. Except-" He leaned over to Draco. "Were they really making a lot of noise?"

"Moony!" snapped Sirius mortified, as Draco nodded solemnly.

"Sirius you really should be more careful, there are a lot of people staying in this house, and-"

"I know I know!!" said Sirius hurriedly.

"Well you need to go after her." Said Ginny matter- of- factly. "She needs to know, and you need to know she knows. So the question is, who's going to go with you?"

At once, all three faces turned to Sirius.

"I haven't even decided whether I'm going or not!" he exclaimed.

"Oh you're going." Said Remus firmly.

"I think I should go." Stated Ginny, looking back at the letter. "You're evidently incapable of working out the female mind yourself, so I need to be there to explain the ins an outs of how she works."

"I think he knows her ins and outs pretty well, if last night was anything to-"

"MALFOY!"

Draco relented, and contented himself with a smirk, while Ginny fought to hold the smile from her face. Sirius shook his head.

"I cannot turn up at the Ministry like some idiot, and beg her to stay."

"It's the most romantic thing possible." Said Ginny. "I'd LOVE someone to chase through the Ministry after me."

"But you're not Anya."

"I'm female. It's positively the most romantic thing I've ever heard of. You have to go. She'll fall in love with you even more."

"We don't know that she loves me!"

At this all three scoffed loudly.

"Oh please." Said Draco. "Let's not act even more stupid than you are!"

"I swear, one more word out of-"

"Come on!" cut in Remus. "Well, I'm going, simply because I don't really want to stay, Maria seemed extremely interested in my lycanthropy, she made appoint of saying she'd love to have a chat at lunch, which really is more than I can bear."

"Which leaves Draco to stay. Fine, great." said Sirius, standing up.

"No, no, no!" replied Draco. You need me. If only for my killer looks."

Ginny rolled her eyes yet again.

"Sirius." Began Remus. "You really have to let him come. He has helped in his own twisted way."

Sirius groaned. "So I take it your all going to make me go?"

"… Yeah."

* * *

The Ministry Of Magic wasn't the easiest place in the world to navigate around, especially when full to the brim with witches and wizards, several of which kept stopping Sirius to welcome him back to the wizarding world. However Remus had been there several times on Werewolf registry matters, and Draco had been there on visits several times, so between them, they managed to make it up to the Auror floor, where they were confronted by a stroppy looking blonde at the main desk.

"Hello." Said Ginny politely.

"Yeah?" the witch replied, looking bored.

"Erm… we're looking for Anya Williamson."

The witch snorted. "Oh are you? Well fantastic, I'll just take you up to her shall I? It's not like she's busy or anything is it?"

Ginny began to get very annoyed with the rudeness of the receptionist, and drew herself up to her not- so- tall height. "Now listen-"

Remus laid a hand on her shoulder, and pulled her away, stepping forward, much to her annoyance. The blonde's expression softened slightly, as he smiled at her politely.

"I'm so sorry Miss."

"It's quite alright!"

"… Miss Williamson was staying with us, and you see, she left her-" he paused and glanced at Sirius, who looked like he was going to be sick.

"Necklace…She left her necklace, and we cant owl it to her because… she's on her way out of the country isn't she?"

The witch nodded.

"Yes!" said Remus. "And it's her favourite. So we really need to get it to her."

"Ok" said the witch slightly suspiciously. "Give it to me, and I'll see she gets it."

Sirius groaned. "Listen." He said stepping forward. The witch's jaw dropped.

"Sirius Black?"

"Yeah, yeah, Azkaban was awful, great to be back, don't know what I'm gonna do next, please can I see Anya?"

The witch looked struck dumb, before regaining her self- superior air.

"You can't just walk in and ask to talk to her. You'll need an appointment."

"But she's leaving in a bit!"

"Well you'll have to owl her whatever you've got to say."

"Can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's not…something that can be said in a letter…as such. It needs to be said in person."

"Well like I said, you'll need an appointment."

"He needs an appointment with the woman he loves?!" burst out Ginny, causing a few people to turn around.

"Listen Missy!" snapped the receptionist.

"No YOU listen-" Ginny glanced at her name tag, "Jo- LENE. Sirius needs to see Anya. Now! You obviously don't understand what is happening so let me explain. He is in love with her; she doesn't know this, so she's off to Russia. He needs to tell her, NOW! So will you just let him through??"

The witch looked completely scandalized. "Well!"

Until now, Draco had been standing behind the others, but at this point, his impatience got the better of him, and he stepped up to the desk, flashing the receptionist a killer smile.

"Hi."

"Hello." Said the witch, automatically patting her hair. "Howe may I help?"

"I- I'm with Witch Weekly, and I was wondering whether Anya Williamson had remembered about her quick interview?"

"Miss Williamson has an interview with Witch Weekly?" asked the receptionist puzzled

"Yes." Continued Draco, the lie coming out smoothly as the other three watched in disbelief. "For our fashion column. I wasn't meant to be the interviewer, but I've got a bit of a soft spot for stylish women." He winked, and Ginny nearly gagged. Remus and Sirius exchanged a look, thinking exactly the same thing. In their school years, James, Sirius and even Remus sometimes used the charm tactic to get what they wanted. It was like Marauder visit to Hogsmeade all over again.

The receptionist giggled a little bit, and nodded, leaning across the counter, exposing far too much cleavage than was acceptable for her job.

"Of course. I'll send a message to her straight away. What was the name?"

At this Draco hesitated… he couldn't give his name. Malfoy wouldn't wash, and he couldn't use Sirius' either.

"Erm… my name…my name?"

"Yes." She said looking bewildered.

He smiled. "The name's Remus Lupin." He said smoothly. Remus managed to hold back a look of surprise, understanding. Anya wouldn't want to see Sirius, but she'd be quite happy to see Lupin before she left.

The witch hurriedly scribbled a note, and sent a tiny owl down the corridor behind her, before leaning over the counter to talk to Draco "Remus" again.

"So… what column are you usually on?" she said ignoring Sirius, Remus and Ginny completely.

Draco smiled back. "Oh, I'm a floater. Whatever they need done, I'll do."

Ginny groaned quietly, while Sirius had to hold back a laugh.

The receptionist gave high- pitched laugh, and nodded. "So how long have you been a journalist? You look ever so young!"

Draco was spared from answering as the tiny owl gave swooping back in with a note. The receptionist snatched it and ripped it open; obviously annoyed her flirting time was interrupted. She looked up at Draco.

She's already queuing up for departures I'm afraid."

Draco turned to Sirius, who looked completely crushed, to Remus who looked disappointed, and then to Ginny, who looked… absolutely mortified. He turned back to the receptionist.

"Where's departures?"

* * *

The queues and queues of witches and wizards waiting for their papers to be checked, so they could use the Floo Network, filled up the huge hall. Anya stood, a couple of people in front of her, waiting to talk to the elderly wizard who was checking papers with the pot of Floo powder. She tapped her foot impatiently, and glanced at the clock. Dumbledore was standing behind her serenely, and patted her shoulder.

"Nearly there." He said, and she gave a small smile.

"Travel documents please." Wheezed the little wizard.

"We're travelling together." Said Anya, handing him hers. The wizard turned expectantly to Dumbledore.

"Oh you want mine now too?" he said surprised. "One minute."

He turned out one pocket, and a packet of sherbet lemons came out. He chuckled, and turned out the other one. Out fell the Put- Outer, a pocket watch and a marble. Anya watched him trying not to look impatient, while the elderly wizard regarded him, completely expressionless.

"You cannot depart unless I see your-"

"Yes we know!" snapped Anya.

Dumbledore looked in one of his inside pockets, finding yet another marble, his wand, and some more sherbet lemons. He continued chuckling to himself as he looked in another one, which was full to the brim with galleons. He looked in a third inside pocket, and laughed loudly.

"Here we go!"

* * *

"She said left!" Said Sirius frantically, while the others tried to keep up.

"I'm sure it's the next door!" panted Ginny, as the four of them burst in, finding themselves facing a solid wall of milling witches and wizards.

"ANYA!" Sirius yelled, but no one turned around.

"Split up!" yelled Ginny who looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself, and disappeared into the crowd. Draco followed her.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look.

"Moony?"

"What?"

"Do you honestly think this will work?"

He shrugged "We can but try."

They both headed into the crowd, Sirius looking wild with worry.

"Anya! Anya!"

* * *

The wizard handed back their papers, and offered the pot of powder to them. Anya took a pinch, thanking him quickly. She picked up her bag, and stepped forward-

"ANYA!"

She turned around surprised, and spotted Ginny waving wildly. She dropped her back and the powder, much to the wizards annoyance, and ran over,

"What? What is it? What's wrong?"

Ginny should her head, panting, "Noth- nothing, just, wait. You need…you need to go and-" Ginny stopped short, Anya was looking straight over her head. She turned around, and breathed a sigh of relief. Sirius was walking over, looking like he was about to collapse.

"What the-" began Anya, but stopped as Sirius drew up. Ginny looked like she was about to wet herself with excitement.

"I'll leave you to it." She said delighted, and went to stand with Draco.

"Isn't this great?" she said excitedly to Draco, who looked at her dryly.

"Why?"

"We've helped reunite two people who are very obviously in love."

"And that gets you this happy?"

"Yeah!" she turned to face him. "What you did… at the front desk… it was really sweet."

"Well you were all so crap at lying, you know, I felt quite sorry for you, so I thought I'd step up and show you how it's-"

She cut him off with a kiss.

* * *

"What?" said Anya turning to Sirius. "What? What is it? You're scaring me."

He took her hand and dragged her to the side, "Listen, I need- I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I- I…I've got to say something 'cause I don't think I've made it clear." He said firmly, not letting go of her hand, as she watched him closely.

"I'm in love with you. Powerfully… painfully in love. The things you do, the things you say, the way you move. I get excited every time I'm about to see you. You make me feel… like… I've never felt before in my life…when I'm with you…it's like Azkaban never happened. Like nothing matters anymore. Except for you… I just thought you might wanna know."

Anya stood frozen, as he watched her expression intently. Her hand lay limp in his, as she continued to stand, not moving a muscle.

"Can you say-"

"I'm speechless." She whispered. "I have no speech."

"I need to know you'll stay. I need to know you aren't gonna leave me because I can't let you."

She pulled her hand out of his, and his heart sank. She wasn't going to stay, she was going to leave anyway, it didn't matter-

He shook his head dejectedly. "It doesn't matter." He said, fighting back tears. "I didn't think it would work. It doesn't matter… have fun."

He turned and began to walk away, meeting eyes with Remus and shaking his head slightly. Lupin's face fell.

"Sirius!"

He span round, and saw Anya walking quickly towards him, dodging in between several wizards.

"What-"

His sentence was left unfinished as she crushed her lips into his, wrapping her arms around him tightly, trying to close every possible atom of space between them, kissing him furiously, begging him to kiss her back, which he did, without hesitation, enveloping her in his arms, wave after wave of relief washing over him.

She pulled back, exhaling deeply, and watching him. He leant down and kissed her again, this time slower, less rushed, until they broke apart again.

"Are you-"

She nodded. He pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her neck, a muffled- "thank you," escaping him.

* * *

Malfoy watched, and turned back to Ginny.

"So…so, this is it right?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean…this is it right? All the rowing, and the dancing around each other, avoiding things… it's over and done with, right?"

"Hell, no."

* * *

A/N- OK, I know, officially the most demented last line ever, but I'm very tired!!


	19. Authors Note, Please Read Before Reviewi...

Authors Note-

I forgot to put this with the last chapter, so I'm just gonna stick it on the end. When/If you choose to review, please, please could you do me a massive favour, and let me know what your favourite chapter was? You don't need to write about it or anything, I'd just really like to know which chapters were the most popular is all.

Thanks,

Cinderella x


End file.
